I Can't Believe It
by Shin Kisaragi
Summary: [REPOST UNTIL CHAPTER 9 PART II]Jongin tak pernah percaya bahwa ayah Kyungsoo lah yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Haruskah Jongin membalaskan dendam keluarganya kepada Kyungsoo, gadis yang di cintainya.FF Genderswitch, Drama, Romance. Kaisoo/ChanBaek/HunHan/ChenMin/GS/DLDR/RnR/Rate-T
1. Chapter 01

Tittle:  
I Can't Believe It

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Namja)  
Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Other : EXO and other cast

Genre: School Life, Family, Hurt, Romance

Rate: T  
Summary:

Do Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja yang harus berpura-pura dengan hidupnya memakai topeng kebahagiaan. Kim jongin namja tan yang hidup hanya bersama ibunya, berjuang keras menggapai cita-citanya.

Desclaimer :

Semua cast Milik Sang Pencipta, Their Family, SME, dan FF ini milik saya seorang *wkwk, maksa abis, padahal baru pertama bikin FF. ASLI! . FF ini dibuat just for entertainment. Don't copy this FF without my permission. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**WARNING**

GenderSwitch/GS/Typos Everywhere/MultiChapter *Maybe wkwk seringai jahil/Don't Like Don't Read Close The Tab

Check This Out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja cantik yang mungil tengah berdiri disebuah halte bus lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Matanya yang bulat kini terlihat kosong dan sayu. Bukan karena lamanya bus yang tak kunjung datang melainkan karena pikiran lain yang berputar diotaknya. Sesaat tatapannya kembali hidup saat bus berwarna hijau telah berhenti tepat didepannya, kini dia mulai berjalan menaiki bus, menekan tombol dan memasukkan kartu langganan bus.

Pandangannya menelusuri isi bus, mencari bangku kosong untuk didudukinya. Pencariannya berhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang berseragam sama memanggilnya.

" Kyungie!" teriak yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya memberikan isyarat.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati sang yeoja.

" Waah, Baekhie sejak kapan kau naik bus?" mendudukkan dirinya disamping yeoja yang dipanggil Baekhie.

" Waeyo?Apakah aku tidak boleh naik bus Kyung?" balas Baekhyun ketus, moodnya kini sedang buruk.

" Anni, Nona Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa mengganti mobilmu dengan bus ini jika kau ingin." Balas Kyungsoo setengah meledek.

" YA! Kyung, aku tidak mau melakukan itu! Huh -.-"

" Ah, ne ne. So where is your car?"

" Kau tahu appaku?"

" Ne, waeyo?apakah appamu jatuh miskin?" Kyungsoo meledek Baekhyun lagi.

" YA! Andwae! Anni anni, aku serius Kyung " Baekhyun melayangkan protesnya.

" So, what happened with your belove father, hm?"

" Ap..appa menghukumku kyung karena semalam aku pulang telat. Huuuff" Baekhyun mengeluarkan nafas panjang mengingat kejadiaan semalam.

" MWO?! Kau pulang malam?"

" Baekhyun kan semalam pergi ke club Kyung" jawab seorang yeoja canti cantik duduk dibelakang kursi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" MWOo…?! Hmmm!"

" Sssssttt, Kyung jangan teriak" kau ingin seisi bus ini mengetahui kemana aku pergi semalam oh?" Baekhyun membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

" Bwaah, ne ne. Ya, Lu ceritakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang kejadian semalam. Ah! Jangan-jangan kau pergi bersama…" ucap Kyungsoo tak sabar.

" Ah, stop stop guys. Ne Kyung, Baekhyun pergi bersamaku. Lu Han tau hal itu" jawab seorang yeoja dengan entengnya.

" MWO?! Bersamamu Xiu?"

" Kyung, sebenarnya aku yang meminta Xiumin untuk menemaniku ke pub."

" Apa kau salah minum obat Baekhyun?Setauku kau tak suka tempat seperti itu?"

" Hehe, aku tak sedang minum obat dan aku sedang penasaran pada seorang namja yang telah membawaku ke dunia malam itu."

" Namja? Tunggu-tunggu sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui hal ini, benarkah?"

" Of course, Kyung" jawab Triangle serempak *Tiga Yeoja cantik

" So, apakah kalian mau berbagi cerita padaku chingu?" Kyungsoo melayangkan puppy eyesnya.

" Jangan khawatir Kyung, aku akan menceritakan segalany padamu. Aku saksi hidup melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seaneh itu."

" Ah, jinjja?! Aku sudah sangat pena…"

" Announcement, penumpang trans seoul. Halte selanjutnya SOPA High School, sekali lagi Halte selanjutnya SOPA High School." Bunyi pengeras suara otomatis yang berada didalam bus menghentikan obrolan mereka.

" Aissh, tanpa sadar kita sudah sampai."

" Aigoooo, kajjah chingu Kita turun. Dongengku akan berlanjut nanti, so please wait a moment" ajak Xiumin.

" Ahh, cepat sekali kita sampai, hhh" keluh LuHan.

" Xiu jangan kau bercerita macam" -Baekhyun

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari benda yang sangat berarti baginya telah terjatuh. Sebuah benda kecil yang dapat dilingkarkan dalam leher kurus Kyungsoo dengan liontin berbentuk segienam yang memiliki arti mendalam bagi pemiliknya. Ya, kalung itu adalah salah satu benda yang membuat senyuman manisnya hilang. Akibatnya hingga saat ini dia harus memakai topeng kebahagiaan didepan semua orang.

.

.

.

" Baiklah anak-anak kelas 2A Vocal hari ini Changmin Seongsanim tidak hadir karena istrinya Ny. Shim Kyuhyun tengah melahirkan dan beruntungnya kalian juga tidak mengikuti kelas dance modern karena Lee Eunhyuk Seosangnim berada di New York. Kalian bisa belajar sendiri hingga istirahat kedua. Selamat pagi." Itulah tadi pengumuman yang disampaikan wali kelas 2 Vocal, Seoul Art International High School, Lee Donghae Seosangnim.

Seoul Art International High School, sekolah bertaraf international ini bukanlah sekolah sembarangan. Sebenarnya Seoul Art International High School merupakan cabang dari Seoul International High School. SI High School juga memiliki cabang sekolah olahraga yang bernama Seoul Sport International High School.

Kalian bisa membayangkannya, Seoul International High School berisi siswa-siswi yang berkompeten dalam bidang akademik. SI High School membagi kelasnya menjadi 3 golongan, Gold Class, Silver Class, and Bronze Class. Untuk SS High School hanya dibagi menjadi 2 kelas, Regular Class and Parallel Class.

SA High School memiliki 3 jurusan kelas; Vocal Class, Dance Class, and Acting Class. Untuk masuk ke 3 sekolah bergengsi ini para siswa dan siswi harus melalui 3 tahap tes; kesehatan, psikologi, dan tes uji kemampuan. Rasanya benar-benar sekolah yang luar biasa. Beruntungnya 4 gadis cantik yang tengah mendengarkan pengumuman Lee; Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Xiumin, dan Xi Luhan merupakan siswa Seoul Art International High School.

Mereka sudah menjadi siswi disini selama 1 tahun karena tahun ini adalah tahun kedua mereka menjadi siswa Senior High School. Masa dimana mereka mengenal cinta, cemburu, sakit, dan amarah. Ya, masa yang akan mereka lewati adalah masa yang paling indah. Apakah mereka mampu menuliskan kisah mereka?

Do Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja yang murah senyum, baik hati, pintar, dan memiliki suara yang indah. Anak dari Do Kangta, pemilik perusahaan Do Corp. Perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Byun Baekhyun, memiliki hati selembut kapas, perilaku secerah bunga matahari, kulit seputih salju, jari-jari yang manis dan senyum yang menawan. Sangat periang dan patuh pada orang tua, anak dari Byun Taemin dan Byun Naeun. Pemilik Hotel Hilton, hotel terbaik di Korea Selatan.

Xi Xiumin, tak banyak bicara, keras, dan bebas. Namun, jika kalian mengenalnya secara dekat kalian akan tahu bahwa yeoja ini sebenarnya yeoja yang manis dan penyayang. Anak dari Menteri pertahanan Korea Selatan, Xi Yi Fan dan Xi Zi Tao. Ayahny keturunan Korea-China namun sejak kecil tinggal diKorea Selatan bahkan lahirpun di Korea sedangkan Ibunya merupakan asli China, jadi Xi Xiumin anak blasteran sama seperti ayahnya.

Xi Luhan, sebenarnya Xi Xiumin dan Xi Luhan merupakan saudara sepupu. Ayahnya Luhan Xi Suho merupakan adik kandung dari Xi Yi Fan, ayah Xiumin. Xi Suho merupakan seorang pemilik Seoul International High School. Ya, tempat dimana Luhan anaknya dan teman-temannya mengenyam pendidikan, sekolah favorit di Seoul. Ibunya merupakan orang China, Xi Yi Xing.

.

.

.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan chingu, apa sebaiknya kita ke ruang vocal saja? " ajak LuHan si pemilik deer eyes, mereka kini sedang duduk ditaman depan siswa tingkat 2A Vocal.

" Tapi sebelumnya pergi ke kantin dulu yaa. Aku ingin membeli air mineral." tambah LuHan

" Ah, rasanya aku tau apa maksudmu Lu. Kau ingin bertanding nada tinggi bukan?" sahut Baekhyun yang sudah paham akan sifat sahabatnya itu.

Jika ada jam kosong mereka memang senang berlatih vocal bersama di ruang vocal (kenapa bisa?Apakah ruangannya tidak digunakan?) tentu saja Seoul Art High School memiliki banyak ruang latihan dari small size hingga big size *berasa kaya tempat karaoke gak si? Yaa bayangkan ada tempat seperti itu saja tidak apa-apa readers

Yang perlu kalian ketahui Luhan merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah mewah tersebut, tentu saja dia dengan mudah bisa memiliki satu ruangan vocal pribadi untuknya latihan. Tapi sayangnya, ayahnya tidak melakukan itu karena tidak ingin anaknya menjadi manja. Akhirnya mereka membeli salah satu ruangan untuk mereka latihan dengan syarat apabila ruangan kosong, atau tidak ada jadwal mereka latihan maka ruangan itu bisa digunakan siapapun jika seluruh ruangan latihan sudah penuh. *sama saja bukan ruangan latihan pribadi dong?waah, Luhan appa benar-benar bijak :D

" Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertanding nada tinggi. Apalagi kita tidak ada jadwal latihan, apakah ruangan kita tetap kosong Lu?" Usul Kyungsoo.

" Aku setuju Kyung, sekalian aku melanjutkan ceritaku" sahut Xiumin diikuti anggukan Kyungsoo.

" Ah, benar kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita tadi pagi. Ne Xiu?" LuHan menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun dengan tampak kagetnya.

" MWO?! Kukira kalian telah melupakannya. Andwae! Aku benar-benar malu, Aigooo. Jangan sekarang ne?"

" Wae, Wae, Wae? Tidak usah berkelit Baek, aku sungguh penasaran. Rasanya tak adil jika aku saja yang tidak tahu."

" Hahaha, benar kata Kyungsoo. Kyung kau akan melihat namja itu dikantin." Sahut Xiumin dengan seringainya.

" Jinjja?"

" Ne Kyung, kau tidak pernah ikut kami ke kantin tentu saja kau tak tahu." –Luhan

" Jebal, aku sudah tidak sabar."-Kyungsoo

" Ne, kajja! Kalian puas?!" Baekhyun hanya pasrah dengan keputusan teman-temannya, sebenarnya dia sedikit malu dengan kisahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah duduk berhadap-hadapan dikantin. Xiumin mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam di Club. Bercerita tentang beberapa namja yang memikat hati seorang nona Byun Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun datang ke club malam untuk mengintai seorang namja. Seorang namja yang menarik menurut Baekhyun, dia tahu bahwa namja tersebut satu sekolah dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama dijurusan Vocal, hanya saja warna dasi mereka berbeda, sang namja memakai dasi berwarna hitam menandakan bahwa dia merupakan siswa tingkat akhir.

Di dalam Seoul Art International High School, setiap jurusan memiliki warna seragam yang berbeda, Putih layer hitam untuk Vocal Class, hitam layer putih untuk Dance Class, dan Kuning dengan layer Hitam untuk Acting Class.

Dalam Vocal Class sendiri warna dasi mereka dibedakan untuk menandakan tingkatannya, tingkat pertama berdasi biru donker, tingkat kedua berwarna merah darah, dan tingkat ketiga berwarna hitam pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END  
**semua tergantung readers dan viewers, jujur yuka langsung publish nih FF setelah dibuat. Aduh FF abal ini semoga bisa menghibur Readers sekalian. Yuka seneng banget kalo readers semua berkenan memberikan saran, kritik, pesan, kesan, atau hanya sekedar view tak masalah ****  
Thanks To Allah and All of people and thing in the world :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:  
I Can't Believe It**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Namja)  
Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Other : EXO and other cast

Genre: School Life, Family, Hurt, Romance

Rate: T  
Summary:

Do Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja yang harus berpura-pura dengan hidupnya memakai topeng kebahagiaan. Kim jongin namja tan yang hidup hanya bersama ibunya, berjuang keras menggapai cita-citanya.

Desclaimer :

Semua cast Milik Sang Pencipta, Their Family, SME, dan FF ini milik saya seorang *wkwk, maksa abis, padahal baru pertama bikin FF. ASLI! . FF ini dibuat just for entertainment. Don't copy this FF without my permission. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**WARNING**

GenderSwitch/GS/Typos Everywhere/MultiChapter *Maybe wkwk seringai jahil/Don't Like Don't Read Close The Tab

**Balasan Review**

**Yixingcom: wkwk, iya ini udah lanjut. Wkwk selamat menikmati eh semoga bisa menikamati :D aku juga buatnya GS kok, belum bisa bikin yaoi.**

**Kim Kyungmin : penasaran ya, emang sengaja dibuat penasaran, xixixi *seringai jahat bareng jongin. Wkwk tapi banyak yang salah jadi ini aku re-update lagi :D  
aduh masih kaku sama bahasa FF **

**Ruixi : Rame? Rame gak yaa? Wkwk, semoga pairing ini yang kamu suka. Kalo kaisoo si jelas, yang lain gimna yaa? Liat aja nanti :D *lol ngakak bareng jongin bug ditabok ruixi :D  
ini udah update kok ;D  
Kyunginoru: Ini udah lanjut kok ****  
Sfournia: Waaah, makasih masukannnya aku sangat terbantu. Terimakasih sangat **

**Kaisoo32: Terimakasih masukkannya, kaya gini menurut kaisoo32 gimana? Di review lagi, aku jadi belajar banyak sama yang senior. Terimakasih **

Oke Semoga readers semua bisa menikmati FF ini, wkwk  
Sebenarnya mengharap review dari readers sekalian karena ini FF pertama saya, jadi saya menerima kritik saran, pesan, kesan, motivasi, apa aja deh. Di chap sebelumnya memang belum ada Kaisoo momentnya, kalo di chap ini? Gimna ya? Ada gak ya?  
Oke gak pake lama  
Check This Out

**Previous Chapter**

Saat ini mereka telah duduk berhadap-hadapan dikantin. Xiumin mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam di Club. Bercerita tentang beberapa namja yang memikat hati seorang nona Byun Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun datang ke club malam untuk mengintai seorang namja. Seorang namja yang menarik menurut Baekhyun, dia tahu bahwa namja tersebut satu sekolah dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama dijurusan Vocal, hanya saja warna dasi mereka berbeda, sang namja memakai dasi berwarna hitam menandakan bahwa dia merupakan siswa tingkat akhir.

Di dalam Seoul Art International High School, setiap jurusan memiliki warna seragam yang berbeda, Putih layer hitam untuk Vocal Class, hitam layer putih untuk Dance Class, dan Kuning dengan layer Hitam untuk Acting Class.

Dalam Vocal Class sendiri warna dasi mereka dibedakan untuk menandakan tingkatannya, tingkat pertama berdasi biru donker, tingkat kedua berwarna merah darah, dan tingkat ketiga berwarna hitam pekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

" Mau pesan apa nona?" Tanya seorang ahjumma.

" Ahjumma, aku pesan 4 porsi jjajangmyeon dan 4 bubble tea" jawab Luhan kepada seorang ahjumma penjaga salah satu stand kantin.

" Ne agasshi, anda bisa menunggunya di meja anda."

" Ah, ne khamsahamnida ahjmumma."

" Ne, cheonmaneo"

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin sudah duduk disebuah bangku yang berada dipojok kanan kantin.

Sebenarnya semua siswa mendapat menu makan siang yang sudah diatur oleh pihak sekolah dengan standart menu yang berkwalitas,

namun sekolah juga membebaskan siswanya untuk memilih menu lain yang berada dikantin. Pastinya semua menu yang disediakan sekolah menggunakan bahan alami yang berkwalitas.

Namany juga International High School jelas saja semua fasilitas sekolahnya berkwalitas, tujuannya agar siswa siswi disekolah ini merasa nyaman ada aman.

" Minnie, cepat ceritakan apa yang kemarin terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

" Ne ne Kyungie, sabarlah sebentar, kita tunggu Luhan ne. Luhan ppalli" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Luhan untuk segera bergabung.

Luhan sedikit berlari ke arah mereka,

" Aku tadi sudah memesan jjajanmyeon dan bubble tea, kita tinggal menunggu."

Luhan berkata setelah berada didekat teman-temannya.

" Nah, ini Luhan sudah datang. Ppalli kita mulai ceritanya." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Dia sudah sangat penasaran hampir seminggu ini dia jarang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Xiumin dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun meminta persetujuan, Baekhyun balik menatap mereka mengerti maksud tatapan mereka dan berkata.

" Ne, silahkan kalian bercerita."

Mengerti Baekhyun memberi ijin, Xiumin memulai ceritanya mulai dari dimana Baekhyun pertama kali melihat sang namja, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mengikuti si namja. *udah kaya stalker aja nih Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada kakak angkatannya. Dia merupakan siswa tingkat 3 Vocal. Baekhyun sempat mendengar pembiacaraan sang namja dengan temannya di taman sekolah. Baekhyun mendengar bahwa mereka ada rencana untuk pergi ke club malam itu, alhasil Baekhyun mengajak Xiumin untuk mengintai sang namja.

Well, kenapa Baekhyun mengajak Xiumin? Jawabannya adalah karena Xiumin sempat beberapa kali pergi ke club malam untuk membantu Ayahnya mengintai seorang Pedagang senjata illegal.

*Uri Kyungsoo benar-benar ketinggalan berita ne?

Kyungsoo kan siswa yang terkenal angkuh dan cerdas walaupun aslinya murah senyum dan baik hati. Disamping itu dia merupakan sekretaris Dewan Kesiswaan Sekolah wajar jika dia tidak update kisah sahabatnya yang hari-hari ini jarang dia temui.

" Akhirnya kalian mengikuti namja itu? Lantas apa yang terjadi? Apa Baekhyun dan si namja sudah saling mengenal? Ceritakan Minnie, jangan ada yang tertinggal"

" Sabar Kyungie, huuuuh" tahan Luhan.

" Ah, mianhae. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bukankah ini Cho-Sarangnya Baekhie?Hihi"

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

" Ah, ne cho-sarang. Changkamman, bukankah kita semua memang belum punya cho-sarang?Haha"  
" Ah, batta benar sekali Minnie. Kita semua memang belum memiliki cho-sarang."

Luhan mengomnetari pernyataan Xiumin dan terkekeh. Wajahnya kini memerah membayangkan sesuatu, entah apa yang dibayangkannya.

" Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Nah, setelah kita masuk kedalam club Baekhyun langsung mencari namja itu tapi tak menemukannya."

" What? Apakah Baekhyun salah menangkap berita?"

" Anni anni Kyungie, aku tidak salah dengar."

" Dengarkan saja cerita Minnie dengan sabar Kyungie." Luhan ikut geram dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebay. *Ahaha, sabar Lu sabar

" Ah, ne ne" Kyungsoo menunduk malu tak biasanya dia berlaku lebay seperti itu.

Saat Xiumin akan memulai ceritanya lagi, ahjumma kantin mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

" Chogiyo agasshi, ini pesanan kalian. 4 porsi jjajangmyeon dan 4 bubble tea."  
ahjumma memberikan pesanan mereka.

" Ah, ne ahjumma. Khamssahamnida"

" Ne agasshi, saya permisi."

" Ne ahjumma." Seru mereka berempat.

Kini mereka mulai menikmati pesanan mereka dan kembali pada topik perbincangan yang menarik bagi kalangan yeoja seumuran meraka. Mereka memang gadis yang diberikan banyak kenikamtan oleh sang pencipta, keluarga kaya raya, wajah cantik, dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna.

" Setelah aku dan Baekhyun menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya Baekhyun melihat namja itu bersama teman-temannya."  
Xiumin mengambil bubble teanya dan meminumnya perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup membasahi tenggorokannya, Xiumin memulai lagi ceritanya.

" Dia berjalan melewati kami dan akhirnya akupun tau siapa namja itu. Haha" tawa Xiumin.

" Nu….." kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong.

" Ah,lihat-lihat Baekhie. Bukankah itu mereka?"

" Nugu, Lu?"

" Aish Kyungie, lihat 2 namja yang baru masuk kantin yang sedang mengambil makan siang mereka."

mereka berempat mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk kantin, benar saja mereka melihat 2 namja berjalan masuk kantin dibelakang mereka juga ada siswa lain yang mulai berdatangan, pantas saja sekarang sudah masuk istirahat siang pukul 12.00 KST.

" Bukankah itu Chanyeol oppa bersama Jongdae oppa?"

" MWO?! Kau mengenal mereka Kyungie."

" Ne Baekhie, aku mengenal mereka siapa yang tidak tahu 2 namja yang suka sekali ribut di ruang DK?" *Dewan Kesiswaan

" HAH? Mereka sering berkunjung ke ruang dewan. Lantas untuk apa aku mengikuti mereka ke club?" runtuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ah, jangan-jangan namja itu namja yang kau suka Park Jongdae?"

" Park Jongdae? Anni anni Kyungie, bukan namja yang berwajah kotak itu. Namja kotak seperti itu serahkan saja pada Minnie."

" Aissh, kau balik meledekku oh?"

" Anni, itu kenyataan semenjak semalam. Haha" Baekhyun tertawa dengan puasnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

" Sebentar, jadi Baekhyun dan Xiumin tertarik pada duo Park itu?"

" Duo park?" Tanya Xiumin

" Iya Park Chanyeol dan Park Jongdae." Serempak Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menatap KyungLu bingung.

" Kalian tidak pernah bertanya padaku, tentu saja aku tak menceritakannya bukan."

Luhan memberikan jawaban atas tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Aigoo, kenapa kita tidak sadar Xiu. Tentu saja Luhan lebih tahu daripada kita. Aissh jinjja."  
Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Xiumin mengangguk,

" Jadi Lu, kau akan memberitahukan identitas mereka bukan?" Rayu Xiumin

" Anni, itu merupakan privasi Xiu." Tolak Luhan cepat.

" Aissh Lu, kau pelit sekali. Kyungie, kau mau menceritakan tentang mereka bukan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

" Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka Baekhie, yang kutahu mereka kakak-beradik." Puppy eyes Baekhyun tidak mempan bagi Kyungsoo yang tengah memasukkan jjajangmyeon kedalam mulutnya.

" HA? Kakak beradik?!" Baekhyun dan Xiumin serempak kaget.

" Haahh…." Luhan menghela nafasnya, " baiklah, akan aku beritahu informasi yang ku ketahui tentang duo park itu."

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan intens bersiap mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, menyentuh tombol menu dan memilih sebuah aplikasi yang berlambangkan sekolah mereka, mengetikan ID dan password.

*lambangnya berbentuk perisai didalamnya bertuliskan inisial sekolah mereka SA dengan tulisan kecil International High School dibawahnya. Inisial SA dijaga oleh dua singa yang berdiri seraya melindungi SA International High School. paham gak yeorobeon?  
Kalau SA International High School dilindungi oleh 2 Singa, maka SI High School Ular, dan SS International High School Elang.

.

.

.  
.

" Park Chanyeol, 27 November, tinggi 187cm, golongan darah A, Skills: Guitar, Drums, Bass, Acting, Rapping, dan African drums. Siswa tingkat 3 Vocal Class. Ayahnya Park Jinki merupakan pemilik Park Corp, dan ibunya Park Kibum merupakan Designer terkenal."

" WooooW" mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan.

" 27 November, aku akan menyatatnya di ponselku." Lirih Baekhyun dan mulai mencatat pada ponselnya

" Baiklah selanjutnya, Park Jongdae, 21 September, tinggi 178 cm, golongan darah: A, skills: Singing. Siswa tingkat 3 Vocal Classs, orangtuanya sama dengan Chanyeol oppa karena mereka saudara."

" Changkaman, kenapa bisa mereka menjadi saudara Lu. Chanyeol oppa lahir tanggal 27 November sedangkan Jongdae hyung 21 September. Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Xiumin tak percaya.  
.

.

.

.

**Duo Park Position**

" Waaah, kita hanya berdua saja hyung. Kemana Sehun dan Jongin, mereka lama sekali?"  
Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil meminum iced choconya.

" Sehun mengirimkan pesan padaku, katanya ada pekerjaan Dewan. Kalau Jongin, dia belum membalas pesanku."

" Aissh, sehun itu selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan Dewannya. Apa sebaiknya kita pergi keruangnnya dan menculiknya hyung?" celetuk Chanyeol asal.

" Anni anni Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin Sehun marah padaku seperti kemarin. Itu menjengkelkan, padahal kau yang berbuat ulah malah aku yang kena semprot."

" Ah, mianhae hyung. Saranghae hyung." Chanyeol memeluk Jongdae bersiap mendaratkan ciumannya dipipi, namun dengan sigap Jongdae menahannya.

" Singkirkan tangan dan bibirmu bocah tengik, kau menjijikkan!" bentak Jongdae pada adiknya.  
tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja sedang mendekati mereka berdua dan

" Creek, say cheess. Wkwk photo yang bagus. Aku akan upload ke akun IGku"

" Aigooo, Sehun benarkah itu photo yang bagus? Cepat upload, tag untukku dan hyung."  
Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengambil posisi disebelah Sehun. Jongdae mendeathglare mereka berdua.

" YAA! Hentikan itu Sehun dan kau Chanyeol, jangan pernah memelukku lagi. Itu menjijikan!"

" Gulp." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dia tahu bahwa hyungya itu sangat menakutkan jika sudah marah apalagi saat ini hyungnya sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

*wow seraamnya Park Jongdae =.=

" Aah,.. ne hyung aku tidak akan meng-uploadnya. Ah, Aku pesan bubble tea dulu ya?"

Sehun mulai gugup takut Jongdae benar-benar marah. Dia tidak mau wajahnya yang tampan itu menjadi lebam karena pukulan dari Sunbaenya.

" Aku juga tolong pesankan Hun." Seorang mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Jongdae

" JONGIN?! Kau muncul darimana oh, mengagetkan saja."

"Yayaya, KIM JONGIN apa kau memiliki kemampuan aneh seperti. . teleportasi?"

" Anni, aku sudah melihat kalian sejak tadi." Ucapnya santai.

" Baiklah aku akan pergi membeli bubble tea." Potong Sehun, dia tidak ingin ada perdebatan baru disini. 

Sehun berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan membawa 2 bubble tea di tangannya, dia melewati bangku dimna 4 orang yeoja sedang membicarakan hal yang sepertinya menarik menurutnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum melihat sang yeoja yang juga meminum bubble tea. Dalam hati Sehun berkata

' Ah, dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Wajar saja, mereka hari-hari ini mereka jarang berkumpul berempat. Hihi. Dia tetap cantik seperti biasa.'

Karena terlalu serius mengobrol dengan tiga sahabatnya, si yeoja tak sadar jika dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sehun.

" Jongin, kau ikut tidak. Nanti malam aku, Jongdae hyung dan Sehun akan latihan basket."

Mereka kini sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

" Bagaimana ya hyung, aku ada pekerjaan. 1 minggu lagi kontrakku baru habis."

" Kau ini rajin sekali Jongin, tidak seperti adikku yang sukanya pergi ke club dan menghabiskan uang appanya."

" Yaa hyung, masa kau menghina adikmu sendiri?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertengkaran duo Park dan bertanya,

" Apa eomma sehat Jongin? kau juga harus jaga kesehatan jangan memaksakan diri."

" Ehm arraseo, eomma sehat-sehat saja Hun. Jangan khawatir."

" Eommamu masih di RS Jongin?" Tanya Chen dengan nada prihatin

" Ne hyung, Sehun appa tak mengijinkan eomma pulang." Jongin memasang muka sedatar mungkin, dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya.

Eommanya Kim Sungmin seorang wanita yang ditinggal suaminya,Kim Si Won . Jongin masih berumur 9 tahun saat appanya meninggal dunia.

Perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya sebagai warisan di ambil oleh rekannya. *biasalah politik bisnis chingu

Sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Namun, Jongin bukanlah anak yang lemah. Dia berusaha membantu ibunya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang pandai dan ulet sehingga bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Kim Sungmin mencari pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya ayah Sehun menawarkan diri untuk membantu segala kebutuhan hidup mereka bahkan mengajak tinggal bersama keluarganya namun hal itu ditolak dengan halus oleh Jongin eomma.  
Ayah Sehun dan Jongin memang dekat karena mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil. Tidak beda jauh hubungan itupun terjadi pada anak-anak mereka, Jongin dan Sehun.

" Hyung, makanku sudah habis aku pergi dulu." Jongin berdiri seraya pergi meninggalkan kursinya.

" Ah, hyung aku juga pamit. Annyeong."

" Ne Sehun. Hibur Jongin, jangan biarkan dia sendiri Hun." Saran Chen

" Ne hyung"

" Ada apa dengan Jongin, hyung?"

" Ppabbo, kau tidak bisa melihat kalau Jongin sedang banyak pikiran. Gunakan penglihatanmu dengan baik Park Chanyeol."

" Aaah, mianhae hyung. Hehe" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Disisi lain, Sehun sudah berlari mengejar sahabatnya Kim Jongin.

" Jongin, yaa tunggu aku. Kenapa kau terburu-buru oh?"

" Aku hanya ingin istirahat diatap sekolah. Rasany sungguh lelah Hun."

Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dia memang biasa mengisi waktu kosongnya di atap sekolah untuk sekedar merebahkan badannya sambil menatap langit atau mendengarkan music dengan alat pemutar kesayangannya.

" Apakah ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongin dia paham betul bagaimana kondisi Jongin jika memiliki banyak masalah.

" Anni, gwenchana."

" Ayolah aku sudah kenal lama denganmu, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk bercerita, dia tahu bagaimana Jongin sangat menderita. Appa yang disayanginya telah meninggal dunia, eomma yang dia kasihi kini berada di Rumah Sakit, bahkan hartanyapun tak melimpah. Dia juga anak tunggal dan single, well lengkap sudah penderitaan Jongin *poor Jongin

Namun, bukan Jongin namanya jika dia mudah menyerah seperti itu. Semenjak berada di tingkat pertama Senior High School, Jongin mulai mencari pekerjaan.

Menjadi pengantar Koran dan susu dipagi hari, sekolah disiang hari, berubah menjadi pelatih tari disebuah sanggar disore hari, dan bertugas mengantarkan makanan di malam hari. Benar-benar Jongin pekerja keras.

" Haah, kau itu memang susah ditipu. Sebenarnya appamu kemarin menemuiku."

" Appa?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura, sebenarnya Sehun tahu bahwa appanya akan bertemu dengan Jongin membicarakan kondisi Jongin eomma.

" Ne, appamu mengatakan sebenarnya kondisi eomma dalam keadaannya yang kurang baik. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada eommaku Hun. Hiks. . . Hiks Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya Hun." Jongin mulai terisak, Sehun memberikan tepukan pada pundak sahabatnya itu berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan kondisi Jongin.

" Ne, Jongin. Eomma akan baik-baik saja, kita sudah berusaha mengoperasi eomma dengan transplantasi jantung. Kau juga sudah berusaha dengan baik."

" Tapi Hun, aku belum bisa menerimanya jika . . . hiks."

" Sudah tidak usah berfikiran yang negatif sebaiknya nanti kau jenguk eomma. Kajja kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk."

Jongin mengusap air matanya yang mebasahi pipinya. Berjalan dengan lesu menuju Dance Class bersama sahabatnya Jung Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Back to 4 angel *Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Luhan**

" Iya mereka memang saudara Minnie, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Meski dikalangan siswa tingkat tiga."

" Mana mungkin, mereka bukan anak kembar. Kenapa bisa jadi saudara? Atau jangan-jangan…" Baekhyun menerka-nerka tidak dapat menerima jika benar apa yang dibayangkannya terjadi.

" Jongdae oppa anak angkat Jinki Ahjusshi." Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban dengan poker face.  
Xiumin tampak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, 'dia anak angkat?'

" Kau mengenal orang tua mereka Kyungie?" Tanya Xiumin dengan wajah yang mulai kelihatan lemas.

" Ne, appaku berteman dengan appanya. Do Corp memiliki beberapa kerjasama dengan Park Corp."

" Lantas, apakah Jongdae oppa anak haram Kyungie?"

" Kau ini jangan sembarangan bicara Baekhie!" Kyungsoo mendeathglare Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tatapannya pada Xiumin yeoja yang saat ini telah menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun paham akan hal itu langsung berkata "Ah, mianhae Minnie. Bukan maksudku menyakit perasaanmu."

Mendengar Baekhyun berkata demikian Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya

" Anni, gwenchana Baek. Aku belum sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padanya." Xiumin menutupi kekecewaannya dengan senyuman.

" Tenang saja Minnie, dia bukan anak haram. Benar kan Kyungie?" ucap Luhan menenangkan Xiumin.

" Ne, sebenarnya Jongdae oppa anak dari Jonghyun Ahjusshi. Jonghyun ahjusshi merupakan kakak kandung Jinki ahjusshi."  
" Kenapa Jonghyun ahjusshi mengangkatnya menjadi anak Kyungie?" Xiumin penasaran situasi seperti apa yang sebenarnya dialami namja berwajah kotak itu.

" Orang tua Jongdae oppa meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil."

" Oh Tuhan, benarkah itu Kyungie?"

" Ne, Jinki ahjusshi mengangkatnya karena dia satu-satunya yang dimiliki Jongdae oppa. Toh marga mereka sama-sama Park, jadi tak masalah bukan."  
Kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar.

" Aigooo, taitta. Ku kira dia anak haram seperti yang dikatakan Baekhie." Xiumin kini benafas lega.

" Chukae Minnie, dia anak baik-baik. Hahaha."

" Diam kau Baekhie!"  
Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Kyungsoo, mengingat seseorang, dia menekan dadanya. Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan lehernya dia segera merabanya.

" Andwae! Andwae! Dimana kalungku, ah dimana? Kalungku?" Kyungsoo mulai panic dan berteriak.

" Ada apa Kyungie? Kau mencari apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran kenapa Kyungsoo jadi panic

" Kalungku Lu, kalian tahu kan kalung yang selalu kupakai. Kalung berbentuk key?"

" Bukannya kau memakainya Kyungie."

" Tidak kalungku tidak ada, bagaimana ini hik. . . hiks."

" Tenang Kyungie, atau mungkin kalungmu terjatuh di bus?"

.

.

.

.

**Another Place**

' Kalung milik siapa ya ini? Kenapa rasanya kalung ini tak asing bagiku? Haaah, entahlah'

Namja itu masih memperhatikan dengan lekat kalung yang kini berada ditangannya, kalung dengan bandul berbentuk key. Ya, kalung yang terjatuh didalam bus menuju sekolahnya, kalung yang akan membawanya menemui takdir dan mungkin saja dia akan berkata 'I Can't Believe It'.

" YA! Kau tidak ikut kelas selanjutnya, oh?"  
Kesadarannya seketika kembali mendengar sahabatnya berteriak dengan suara khasnya.

" Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak! aku juga mau ke kelas selanjutnya pabbo!"

Namja itu berjalan melewati sahabatnya.

" YA! Aku tak pabbo, kau ini sahabatku dari kecil bukan oh? Teganya kau mengataiku pabbo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cepet banget updatenya, wkwk  
kan yuka udah ngasih tau kalau yuka lagi pingin nulis ya nulis egak ya egak, wkwk  
aduh sebenernya yuka penginnya di Chap ini ada Kaisoo moment tapi gak tau kenapa nih jadinya malah kaya gini, hahaha *Tawa jahat  
Yuka janji deh, chap depan bakal ada kaisoo momentnya. Ehehe doakan saja semoga ide terus mengalir dan yuka mood nulis FF nya. Wkwk  
Makasih buat yixingcom, kim kyungmin, ruixi, kyunginoru, kaisoo32, sfournia yang udah review. Ini udah update kok. Ditunggu Reviewnya :D  
Kamshamnida *bow bareng sama para tokoh dalam FF ini.  
Banzaii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:  
I Can't Believe It**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Namja)  
Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Support Cast: EXO and other cast

Genre: School Life, Drama

Rate: T  
Summary:

Do Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja yang harus berpura-pura dengan hidupnya memakai topeng kebahagiaan. Kim jongin namja tan yang hidup hanya bersama ibunya, berjuang keras menggapai cita-citanya.

Desclaimer :

Semua cast Milik Sang Pencipta, Their Family, SME  
FF ini berupa tulisan gaje yang dibuat oleh saya

**Balasan review**

_**Kim Kyungmin**_**: Haha, aku sebenernya gak suka nulis tapi seneng nyumbangin ide dan ngasih semangat ke sahabatku yang seorang author, aku dicekokin FF juga dari dia. Belum lama jadi penikmat FF Hehe  
Eh sekarang dia malah nyuruh aku belajar bikin FF padahal gak tau tuh ciri dan cara khas FF itu gimana *gubrag! Alhasil FF gaje inipun jadi, menurutku kalo ide ceritanya bagus tapi cara nulisnya gak sebagus idenya entar yang ada malah ancur kaya FFku. Wkwk  
Kenapa malah curhat? Haha, masalah kalung akan terjawab di Chapter ini **

_**Sfournia**_**: hehe, iya terimakasih masukannya. Sekarang aku lagi coba mode yang berbeda, tapi ada bedanya gak sih? Gak tau deh **

_**Byun Najla**_**: Haha, kenapa yaa? Ya, karena suka aja. Meski review sedikit pun kalo masih ada yang mengharapkan akan kucoba untuk melanjutkan meski hasilnya tak sebaik bayangan kalian. Hehe**

**Saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah review, mampir, just looking this FF, semuanya saya UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH. Gak ngarep lebih deh, hehe **

**WARNING**

GenderSwitch / GS / Typos Everywhere / FF GAJE / DLDR Close The Tab

**.  
**.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading **

**Previous Chapter**

_Namja itu masih memperhatikan dengan lekat kalung yang kini berada ditangannya, kalung dengan bandul berbentuk key. Ya, kalung yang terjatuh didalam bus menuju sekolahnya, kalung yang akan membawanya menemui takdir dan mungkin saja dia akan berkata 'I Can't Believe It'._

" _YA! Kau tidak ikut kelas selanjutnya, oh?"  
Kesadarannya seketika kembali mendengar sahabatnya berteriak dengan suara khasnya._

" _Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak! aku juga mau ke kelas selanjutnya pabbo!"_

_Namja itu berjalan melewati sahabatnya._

" _YA! Aku tak pabbo, kau ini sahabatku dari kecil bukan oh? Teganya kau mengataiku pabbo"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

" Bagaimana Kyungie, apa kita perlu mengumumkannya? Luhan memberikan saran pada Kyungsoo, berusaha memberi jalan keluar atas masalah yang Kyungsoo hadapi.

Kyungsoo kelihatan tampak sedih kehilangan kalungnya, dia hanya berharap kalungnya dapat segera kembali. Dia tak menjawab apa-apa hanya diam meski terkadang suara isakan yang tertahan.

" Iya Kyungie, sebaiknya kita umumkan saja mengenai kalungmu. Siapa tahu ada anak dari sekolah kita yang menemukannya." Baekhyun menambahkan, dia tahu sahabatnya itu kini tengah terguncang. Baekhyun tahu kalau kalung itu pemberian seseorang yang telah lama meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dia sebenarnya sedikit ragu bisa dibilang Kyungsoo dan Xiumin memang jarang membicarakan hal-hal yang terlalu privasi. Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun daripada Luhan dan Xiumin, jelas saja Baekhyun merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo sejak _Junior High School_.

" Ne Kyungie, sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang broadcast. Mengumumkan hal ini, lebih cepat lebih baik Kyungie." Xiumin mengutarakan pendapatnya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, kedua sahabatnya yang lain tengah duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo. Menepuk-nepuk punggun Kyungsoo pelan agar Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya menangis dia sudah berjanji, dirinya akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya, meski beberapa cairan bening telah lolos dari matanya jatuh membasahi pipi sejak tadi.

" Hiks . ." Kyungsoo masih terisak pelan masih menahan tangisnya. Mendengarkan saran yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatnya dia hanya mengangguk pelan menerima dengan pasrah.

Pikirannya kini kacau, kalung _key _pemberian ibunya. Ibu yang tega meninggalkannya, dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjaga kalung itu. Kalung yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

**5 Tahun yang lalu**

" Mianhae sayang, aku sekarang ingin focus pada karierku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

" Kau ingin meninggalkan Kyungie begitu saja sayang? Kyungie masih membutuhkanmu, begitu juga aku."

" Mianhae oppa, aku juga menyayangi Kyungie tapi aku tak bisa jika harus membawanya."

" Apa kau tidak akan menyesali pilihanmu Do BoA?"

" Anni oppa, aku akan kembali lagi setelah 5 tahun masa kontrakku habis di Amerika."

Kangta mulai geram dengan jawaban istrinya yang terkesan enteng dan meremehkan, 'apa dia tidak memikirkan anaknya yang butuh kasih sayangnya? apa dia tak tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintainya? Dia lebih memilih kariernya sebagai penyanyi daripada keluarga kecil ini. Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahnya yang sok itu, aku takkan bersabar lagi.'

" tidak usah, kau tidak perlu kembali kerumah ini lagi. KAU PERGI SAJA! AKU DAN KYUNGIE TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU." Kini Kangta mulai naik pitam, dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar atas perilaku istrinya itu, BoA.

" Anni oppa, aku hanya pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku selama 5 tahun. Aku berjanji setelah kontrakku selesai aku akan menjadi istri yang baik dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

" TIDAK USAH!" bentak Kangta

" Oppa KAU MEMBENTAKKU?!"

" YA, KAU BOA. PERGI SAJA DARI SINI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI."

" BAIKLAH, aku akan pergi! Toh aku menikahimu hanya karena kau namja kaya raya, AKU TAK BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU DAN KYUNGSO. CAMKAN ITU DO KANGTA!"

" MWO! DASAR WANITA JALANG!"

'Plaaaakk' Kangta sudah mendaratkan tangannya dipipi BoA dengan keras, BoA hanya mengerang kesakitan. Disisi lain mereka tak menyadari seorang gadis cilik bermata bulat tengah berdiri melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu kini sudah cukup umur untuk mencerna semua yang dikatakan appa dan eommanya.

Gadis itu segera berkali ke kamarnya menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia tak percaya eomma yang begitu dia sayangi ternyata tidak mencintainya bahkan eommanya hanya memanfaatkan appanya saja.

Semenjak kejadian itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi melihat BoA, ibunya. Dia begitu rindu pada ibunya, tapi mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya saat itu Kyungsoo kembali dikuasai amarah. Dia ingat kalung yang diberikan ibunya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 9 tahun, saat itu ibunya berkata.

" Chagy kau harus percaya bahwa eomma menyayangimu chagy. Eomma janji akan selalu menemani Kyungie, eomma tahu mungkin Kyungie kecewa pada eomma karena eomma jarang memperhatikan Kyungie tapi percalah nak, eomma sangat menyayangi Kyungie. Eomma memberi kalung berbentuk _key _agar rasa sayang dan kepercayaanmu untuk eomma tetap terjaga sayang. Simpan kalung ini baik-baik ne, eomma sayang pada Kyungie."

Kyungsoo ingin mempercayai ucapan ibunya, tahun ini kontrak eommanya selesai. Kyungsoo berjanji jika eommanya tak menemuinya hingga akhir tahun maka Kyungsoo akan membuang kalung itu, melupakan eommanya, dan menghapus segala kenangan tentang eommanya.

.

.

.

.

" Permisi. . ."  
Luhan telah masuk kedalam ruang broadcast, ruangan ini bebas digunakan oleh seluruh siswa _SA International High School_. Setiap minggunya pengurus broadcast akan diganti menurut tingkatan kelas. Untuk minggu ini yang bertugas adalah siswa-siswi tingkat 3 _acting class._

" Ne, ommo. Luhannie?" seorang yeoja cantik nampak kaget merasa tak biasa dengan kedatangan Luhan.

" Ah . . Annyeong Jessica eonni."

" Ne Hannie, tumben sekali kau mengunjungi ruang broadcast. Ada apa gerangan cantik?"

" Ah, ne eonni. Aku ingin meminjam ruang broadcast sebentar, untuk mengumumkan masalah kehilangan yang dialami sahabatku eonni."

" Kehilangan? Sahabatmu kehilangan apa Hannie? Lantas dimana sahabatmu?"

" Ne eonni, dia kehilangan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk _key. _Dia sedang duduk diluar ruangan broadcast eonni."

" Wah, rasanya kalung itu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi pemiliknya. Siapa nama sahabatmu itu Hannie? Aku akan mengumumkannya."

" Ne eonni, khamsahamnida. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, eonni."

" Do Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia siswi peringkat 1 di tingkatanmu dan ehm.. -berpikir keras mengingat sesuatu- ah, sekretaris Dewan Kesiswaan bukan?"

" Ne eonni semua benar, dia memang terkenal."

" Haha, iya benar dia juga terkenal diantara anak-anak _acting class_. Baiklah bawa temanmu masuk suruh dia menggambarkan bentuk kalungnya."

" Jinjja? Daebak! Ne eonni, aku akan memanggilnya."

Kyungsoo berjalanan memasuki ruang broadcast ditemani Luhan, dia menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk kalungnya yang hilang. Setelah dia selesai menjelaskan segalanya mengenai hilangnya kalung itu, Jessica mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali ke kelas. Kemudian Jessica mengumumkan dan menampilkan gambar kalung tersebut di semua TV yang dipasang sekolah.

**Dance Class**

" Baiklah anak-anak, sebelumnya kalian bisa mencari pasa…" belum sempat seosangnim menyelesaikan ucapannya, kalimat itu terpotong begitu saja karena suara dari pengeras suara.

Ting Tong Teng Tong Ting Tong Teng Tong

" Selamat siang seosangnim, kawan-kawan, dan adik-adikku tercinta. Masih bersama Jessica siswa tingkat 3 acting class. Saya akan mengumumkan sebuah berita untuk siswa-siswi _SA Interntional High _School. Hari ini, sahabat kita Do Kyungsoo siswa tingkat 2A Vocal Class telah kehilangan sebuah kalung berliontion Key. Untuk gambar jelasnya, secara otomatis akan ditayangkan disetiap TV sekolah. Jika teman-teman menemukan kalung tersebut kalian bisa datang langsung menemui Do Kyungsoo/Aku Jessica Brown. Terimakasih, Selamat siang."

Ting Tong Teng Tong Ting Tong Teng Tong 

' Changkaman, berliontin key? Ah, iya kalung yang kutemukan. Ehmmm, baiklah Do Kyungsoo tingkat 2 Vocal Class.'

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung _Vocal Class_, cleaning service yang Jongin tanyai mengatakan bahwa tingkat 2 A _vocal class _berada di lantai 2. Setiap gedung _SA International High School _ini memiliki 4 lantai, setiap jurusan memiliki gedungnya masing-masing. Gedung-gedung disekolah ini letaknya mengelilingi sebuah lapangan luas yang berada ditengah. Gedung _Vocal Class _dan _Dance Class _bersebelahan dan disebrangnya gedung _Acting Class _dan Auditorium berada. Untuk kantin, unit kegiatan siswa, dan Dewan Kesiswaan berada ditengah menghadap kelapangan.

' Ah, gedung ini berbeda sekali dengan gedungku. Meski mendapatkan mata pelajaran vocal tetap saja ruangannya berada digedungku.' Gumam Jongin dalam hati melihat beberapa ruangan yang berbeda dari gedung jurusannya. Ditambah lagi interior disekitar koridor, benar-benar mendakan siapa penghuni gdeung ini.

*tentu saja berbeda, jurusannya saja beda.

" Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggggg."

Mendengar bunyi bel istirahat kedua para siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka semua menatap heran seragam yang Jongin kenakan, ya seragam yang contras dengan siswa-siswi yang baru keluar dari kelas. Mereka semua menatap Jongin tajam seperti mempertanyakan sesuatu seperti

'kenapa ada anak _Dance Class disini?' 'apa yang namja ini lakukan?' atau 'Kyaaaaa, tampan sekali namja tan ini. Siapa dia?' _

Benar Jongin memiliki banyak pesona, lihatlah seragam hitamnya –celana panjang hitam, hem putih yang tertutupi oleh blazer hitam dengan layer putih hanya dibagian kerah kebawah dan lengan bawah, ditambah dasi berwarna merah-

' Aish, aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa aku tidak menitipkannya saja ke Jessica noona tadi.' Jongin sedikit menyesal pada tindakannya.

' Cuek sajalah.' Jongin berjalan dengan gagahnya mencari kelas si yeoja yang kehilangan kalungnya, dia berniat mengembalikan kalung yang terjatuh di bus tadi pagi.

' 2 A Vocal Class, ah akhirnya ketemu. Sapa, serahkan, dan segera kabur.' Jongin tak ingin berlama-lama ditatap tajam oleh siswa _Vocal Class_, dia sudah amat sangat merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka yang tak bisa Jongin pahami.

Di depan pintu Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk di dekat pintu sambil membaca buku. Jongin mendekati si yeoja.

" Ehm. .permisi." Jongin berdiri tepat didepan si yeoja

Si yeoja mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin kaget dan bingung.

" Ah, ne. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" si yeoja merasa pernah bertemu dengan namja yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

" Eh, maaf aku menganggu waktumu. Aku sedang mencari Do Kyungsoo, apakah temanmu ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

" Ah, aku pernah melihatmu!"

" Ne?" Jongin bingung dengan pernyataan si yeoja, 'apa maksudnya, apa dia terpesona dengan aku yang sexy ini? Aku memang penuh charisma seperti appa. Haha' Jongin membanggakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

" Ah, mianhae. Kita semalam bertemu dirumahku. Bukankah kau si pengantar pizza? Ada apa mencariku?"

' What pengantar pizza?' Jongin tampak berpikir apakah semalam dia memang mengantarkan pizza untuk si yeoja dan 'tunggu, mencariku? Jadi dia Do Kyungsoo?'  
Melihat Jongin yang tatapannya kosong Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

" Hello. . . " Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan segera membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo

" Ah, mungkin kau memang pernah bertemu denganku saat aku bekerja. Aku kesini untuk. ." Jongin merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk _key._ " Ini, kalungmu bukan?"

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat melihat kalungnya berada ditangan Jongin, dia segera menyambar kalungnya menggenggamnya erat si kalung membawa genggaman itu didadanya. Dia hampir terisak, merasa lega kalungnya telah kembali. Sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo segera membuka mulutnya

" Khamsahamnida cheongmal khamsahamnida, aku benar-benar bersyukur kalung ini tidak hilang. Terimakasih. . . ." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir dan mencari-cari sesuatu 'papan nama, ah _KIM JONGIN._'

" Kim Jongin-shi."

" Ne(?)"

" Ah, aku membaca papan namamu. Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, jadi aku membaca papan namamu. Mian."

" Ne, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan saja." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo pun meberima tangan Jongin *bisa disebut skinship kah?

" Ah, _Choneun Do Kyungsoo Imnida_."

" Kim Jongin." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jongin melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

" Ne _Jongin-shi_, terimakasih sudah mengembalikan kalungku."

" Iya sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas dance tradisional."

" Ah, aku baru sadar kau memakai seragam _Dance Class._ Kau pasti pandai menari?"

" Haha, tidak juga. Sampai ketemu _Kyungie_." Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab salam perpisahan Jongin dia masih menerna apa yang Jongin katakana.

' _Kyungie_?' saat Kyungsoo telah sadar dari pikirannya Jongin sudah sampai didepan pintu, Kyungsoo mengatakan " Ah ne sampai ketemu _Jonginnie_." Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin lirih.

Apakah ini yang disebut _'love at first sight'_? Molla?  
Apakah kalian mempertanyakan dimana sitrio angel? baiklah, disinilah mereka chingu.

" Tadi Kyungsoo pesan apa Hannie?" Xiumin sedang berdiri didepan stand minuman, mengenggam ponsel ditangan kirinya berbicara dengan seorang yeoja diseberang sana.

" Dia hanya pesan air mineral Minnie." Jawab Luhan yang mendapat panggilan dari Xiumin.

" Baiklah, satu air mineral/Dua botol air mineral."

" Ehm, maaf. Satu/dua botol? Xiumin menoleh pada seseorang disebelahnya 'siapa namja ini sih' matanya yang sipit kini terbuka lebar meski tak selebar milik Kyungsoo.

' Jongdae oppa? Oops' teriak Xiumin dalam hati, tanpa sadar tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

" Ah, cheosohamnida. Kau pesan duluan saja nona."  
'nona(?)'

" Ah, anni . . . ehm Sunbaenim. Sunbae duluan saja tidak apa-apa."

'ommo, dia tampan sekali? Tenang Minnie tenang'

" Ah, tidak apa? Baiklah, aku pesan 3 botol air mineral." Jongdae mengatakan pada pelayan.

" Ah, ne sunbaenim." 'kenapa 3 botol?' piker Xiumin bingung.

" Nah ini pesanan anda tuan."

" Ne, khamsahamnida. Ini untukmu." Jongdae memberikan 1 botol air mineralnya untuk Xiumin kemudian dia mengambil dompetnya dan membayar semuanya.

" Untukku sunbae? Ah, khamsahmnida."

" Ne, kau siswa tingkat dua? Apa kau sekelas dengan Kyungsoo?"

" Ah ne sunbae, aku siswa tingkat 2 satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo."

" Jeongmal? Lantas siapa namamu?"

Xiumin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, terbukti semburat merah kini sudah memenuhi pipi bakpao Xiumin. Dia sungguh gugup untuk berkenalan dengan namja yang dia suka, akhirnya dengann malu-malu dia memperkenalkan dirinya " _Choneon Xi Xiumin Imnida sunbaenim_."

" Namamu seperti nama orang china, wajahmu juga. Baiklah Aku Park Jongdae dan jangan memanggilku sunbae."

" Ne sun. . jongdae-shi, ayahku blasteran korea-china sedangkan ibuku berasal dari china."

" Ehm, pantas saja. Ohya, kau bisa memanggilku Jongdae oppa. Bagaimana menurutmu, Xiumin?"

" Tidak apa-apa sun . .ah Jongdae-shi? Apakah _yeojachingumu _tidak marah ada wanita lain memanggilnya dengan akrab?"

" Haha, aku tidak punya _yeojachingu_, kalau kamu mau dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Gwenchana."

'Bluuuussssh, apa yang Jongdae oppa katakana tadi dia membuatku malu.' Xiumin masih diam mematung, meski itu hanya gurauan tetap saja hal itu membuat detak jantung Xiumin jadi tak menentu.

" Xiuminnie, gwenchana? Kenapa mukamu merah? Apa kau sedang sakit?"  
Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di dahi Xiumin.

'Kyaaaaaa, oppa apa yang kau lakukan.'

'drrrrt drrrrt drrrt'

Xiumin segera melihat ponselny 'Hannie Calling' segera Xiumin tolak panggilan Luhan dan mengirim pesan kepada saudaranya itu 'Hannie mian, aku sedang bersama Jongdae oppa. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa' saat xiumin masih mengetikkan pesannya tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berkata " Namjachingumu?"

" Anni oppa." Eh, Xiumin baru sadar apa yang tadi keluar dari bibirnya 'changkaman,oppa? Aku memanggilnya oppa? Aigooo, pabbo Minnie pabbo "

" Haha, kau sudah berani memanggilku oppa padahal tadi malu-malu. Kau ini benar-benar lucu Xiu."

" Mianhae sunbae, aku tak bermaksud lancang."

" Hei hei, kenapa kau memanggilku sunbae lagi hm? Panggil aku oppa, coba panggil aku oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Berusaha cepet update aja deh biar gak ada tanggungan kebetulan juga lagi senggang, aku bakal lebih seneng kalau para readers berkenan meninggalkan jejak. Hehe**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek banget, mau lanjut nulis si tapi lagi capek banget ini juga udah ngabisin waktu 3 jam. Huwaaa T.T  
FF ini benar-benar FF sampah *mungkin dimata readers, tapi sampah yang dibuat juga merupakan hasil karya saya sendiri dan saya bangga bisa membuat hasil karya yang belum pernah saya buat. Terimakasih**

**Silahkan Reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:  
I Can't Believe It**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Namja)  
Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Support Cast: EXO and other cast

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Desclaimer :

Semua cast Milik Sang Pencipta,Keluarga, dan SME

.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

GenderSwitch / GS / Typos Everywhere / FF GAJE / DLDR / RnR

.

.

.

.

.

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 4**

Seorang namja sedang duduk disebuah café, wajahnya nampak gelisah menantikan seseorang lebih tepatnya menanti seseorang mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

" _Yeoboseo?" _terdengar suara lembut seorang _yeoja _dari sebrang sana pertanda panggilannya telah terjawab, wajahnya kini nampak sedikit lega " _Changi_, kau dimana?" jawab si namja.

" _Mianhae, aku sedang bersama teman-teman sayang, sebentar lagi aku menemuimu, ne."_

" Aissh." Si namja mengacak rambutnya kesal, namun entah apa yang terlintas dipikirannya sehingga kini sebuah seringai terukir dibibirnya " Cepat kau ketempat biasa baby, jika tidak aku akan menghukummu sayaaangg…ffuuuh" ucapannya begitu menggoda, si _yeoja_pun merinding geli karena ulah si namja. Mesum, eoh si namja, padahal sambungan telpon.

Si yeoja meneguk salivanya susah, 'apakah dia benar-benar akan menghukumku? Jangan-jangan dia akan menyuruhku mengerjakan tugasnya selama seminggu sebagai hukuman? Anni anni. .' segera dia tepis pikiran-pikiran negative yang berputar diotaknya disertai gelengan kepala yang tak bisa dilihat si namja.

" _Ne, sayang aku akan segera kesana. Saranghae."_

" _Hm, nado saranghae."_

.

.

.

.

.

Si yeoja berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri '_namja tak sabaran'_ yang tadi menelponnya. Si namja sedang duduk di dekat jendela dan menikmati segelas iced choco ditangannya.

" Hunnie, aku tidak lama kan? Hh. . hh" si yeoja mengatur nafasnya yang stabil kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan si namja. Setelah dirasa nafasnya mlai teratur si yeoja mengambil paksa iced choco milik si namja dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Dehidrasi sepertinya.

" Anni, _Xi Lu Han_ kau sudah membuatku duduk dikursi ini selama 15 menit. Kau tahu aku sudah sangat bosan menunggumu _changi_." Mengambil iced choco yang sudah diletakkan Luhan di meja meneguknya dengan sedotan yang tadi digunakan Luhan, membayangkan bibir kenyal _yeojanya_ jika menyentuh bibirnya. Bingung, eoh! Sebenarnya namja ini tak benar-benar marah dia hanya ingin menggoda _yeojachingunya._

" Sehunnie, mian" Luhan menggabungkan kedua tangannya sampai berbunyi _plak _seperti akan berdoa dikuil. " Anni Lu." Sahut Sehun dingin.

" Ayolah Hannie, tadi aku harus meladeni Xiumin yang meminta pendapatku untuk kencan pertamanya bersama _Jongdae oppa_." Si yeoja memajukan bibirnya imut dengan tangan yang masih menyatu, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya harus menahan salivanya. Begitu menggoda bibir _cherry _itu rasanya ingin segera kumakan. Sadarkan aku bahwa ini bukan Sehun!

" Menggoda eoh?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya 'menggoda?' padahal dia sedang tidak menggoda Sehun, kenapa dia berpikir begitu. Ah, bibirku?!

" Anni Hunnie, aku tidak menggodamu. Aku sedang membujukmu untuk memaafkanku _changi._" perbuatannya tadi telah membangkitkan jiwa 'mesum' Sehun. Oh Tuhan, _yeoja _ini sungguh polos.

" Hm." Sehun hanya berdehem menanggapi kata-kata Luhan.

Mereka memang hampir 2 minggu ini tidak bertemu –berdua saja- karena Sehun yang tentunya kalian tahu jabatannya sebagai Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan banyak menyita waktunya, belum lagi dia harus mengulang kembali beberapa dance yang sulit dilakukannya, ditambah jatah latihan club basketnya yang 3 bulan lagi akan bertanding. Benar-benar tak ada banyak waktu baginya untuk mementingkan urusan cinta, tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa membagi waktu, sesekali sehun menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar melepas rindu meski hanya beberapa menit.

.

.

Kini Sehun sudah membawa Luhan masuk kedalam mobil sport merahnya. Berlama-lama didalam café membuatnya tak bebas melakukan apa saja pada Luhan disamping itu dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat mereka sedang bermesraan dicafe. Bukannya malu memiliki pacar secantik Luhan, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh teman-temannya. Toh, sebentar lagi Sehun akan mengumumkannya pada public. Itu lebih baik daripada harus menerima pertanyaan para siswa yang termakan gossip.

" Baiklah kita akan pergi kemana sayang?"

" Kerumahku, _otte_?" rasanya pikiran mesum Sehun berlanjut, padahal disekolah Sehun terkenal sebagai namja dingin yang tak banyak bicara ah jangan lupakan dia juga siswa yang cukup pandai meski tak sepandai Jongin. Hari ini Sehun sengaja memberikan beberapa tugas-tugasnya pada Kyungsoo, dia berencana menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama _yeojachingunya_. Wajar saja, Sehun dan Luhan masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka istilah lainnya belum go public. Teringat sesuatu, eoh? Lupakan!

Pasangan Hunhan sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar 6 bulan lamanya, mereka pertama kali bertemu diperpustakaan sekolah lalu selanjutnya mengalir begitu saja. Kalian menanyakan dimana letak perpustakaan? _Ting Tong, _jawabannya adalah tepat disebelah gedung serbaguna. Kembali ke _Hunhan couple_.

" Ah. . tapi aku ingin ke toko buku Hunnie, otte?" Luhan tahu _namjachingunya _memiliki kadar kemesuman hampir 94% jika bersamanya, tadi saja Sehun sudah mencium pipinya sebagai hukuman, Luhan sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa _namjachingu_nya itu benar-benar mesum hanya saja Luhan berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya, jadi dia harus pandai-pandai menjaga diri kan. Of course! Agar Sehunnie tak memakannya. Dia tidak ingin Sehun melakukan lebih padanya, apalagi sampai terpenjara diatas ranjang Big NO.

" _Wae?_" dia merasa Luhan sengaja mengelak, padahal niat Sehun membawa Luhan kerumah untuk memperkenalkannya pada eomma dan appanya.

" Karena a. .a -sedikit gagap karena gugup- ada buku yang ingin kubeli baby Hunnie." Luhan memberikan senyum termanisnya berharap _namjachingu_ tersayangnya mengabulkan keinginannya. Sehun yang melihat senyum manis _yeojachingunya _merasa bimbang, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Luhan menolak ajakannya untuk datang kerumah pasalnya Sehun juga tak memberi penjelasan pada Luhan apa tujuannya. _Ppabbo_. Sehun masih diam membisu, menarik nafas panjang hingga akhirnya,

" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengajakmu Lu, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu menghindar setiap aku mengajakmu kerumah. Padahal aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kau yang berstatus _yeojachinguku _pada appa dan eomma, tentu appa dan eommaku ingin tahu _yeoja _seperti apa yang membuat putra kesayangan tergila-gila. Aku sering bercerita tentangmu pada appa dan eomma, mereka begitu penasaran akan dirimu yang asli sehingga eomma sering menyuruhku mengajakmu kerumah tapi nyatanya kau selalu menolakku Lu." Sehun meluncurkan rentetan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan lancar padahal jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, dia hanya takut jika perkataannya akan menyakiti Luhan.

Luhan tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia sudah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak pada _namjachingunya. 'Ppabbo! Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan macam-macam, selama ini dia selalu menghormatiku dan menjagaku. Ppabbo Luhan ppabboo!' _Luhan begitu meruntuki prasangkanya yang berlebihan tentang Sehun, dia benar-benar menyesal, setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun dia sadar bahwa namja yang duduk disampingnys itu benar-benar mencintainya.

" Mianhae Hunnie, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin memperkenalkanku pada appa dan eommamu, mian. Hiks . . Hiks" Luhan terisak, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Sehun kaget mendengar Luhan terisak segera dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, menggengam tangan mungil gadisnya yang sedikit gemetar. Luhan masih terisak, tangisnya pecah setelah Sehun menggenggam tangannya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan membawa sipemilik wajah untuk menatapnya, Luhan tak menatap Sehun pandangannya kebawah.

" Ssstt, uljima baby uljima ne. Lihat aku baby Hunnie, jangan kau alihkan matamu yang indah itu. Tatap aku" Luhan begitu saja patuh pada perintah Sehun, seolah kata-katanya mengandung hipnotis.

" Mian, tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu." Sehun kini menatap tajam _deer eyes _milik Luhan yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening. Mencium lembut kedua _deer eyes yeojachingunya_ sedangkan Luhan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan _namjachingunya._ Setelah Sehun mencium kedua mata Luhan, dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu menghantarkan kehangatannya. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun untuk menenangkan dirinya. Selalu kehangatan yang Luhan rasakan ketika Sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. Luhan sudah sedikit tenang, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap _namjachingunya, _mereka saling menatap " Hunnie, mian Hunnie mian, Mi. ."

Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Sehun, cukup lama Sehun menempelkan bibirnya tak berani melakukan apapun karena memang selama ini Sehun tak pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Hanya saling menempel, tapi kini hal itu tidak terjadi, Luhan menggerak-gerakan bibirnya dan menggigit bagian bawah bibir Sehun. Sehun sempat kaget menerima perlakuan dari gadisnya, dia membuka matanya mencari tahu apakah Luhan menutup matanya atau tidak, melihat Luhan menutup matanya Sehun segera membalas ciuman Luhan, menekan tengkuk gadisnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, saling menghisap, dan berperang lidah didalam rongga mulut Luhan, ciuman yang cukup lama.

Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan meminta dibebaskan karena paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan udara. Sehun tahu maksud Luhan namun dia tetap tak melepaskannya, pukulan Luhan semakin keras didada Sehun, dengan amat sangat terpaksa dia melepaskan ciuman (panas) pertamanya.

'Mppppck' –sampe bunyi gitu(?)- Luhan menghirup udara rakus mengisi paru-parunya yang membutuhkan banyak oksigen, setelah cukup puas " Hunnie, kau benar-benar kejam, tak membiarkanku menghirup udara sedikitpun." Luhan melayangkan protesnya sambil memajukan bibirnya imut –padahal bibirnya terlihat sedikit bengkak-, Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang memajukan bibirnya, rasanya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi namun diurungkan niatnya itu Sehun tahu ini pertama kali bagi Luhan, dia harus menjaga perasaan gadisnya meski hasratnya hampir tak terbendung. Haha, benar-benar mesum eoh!

" Hehe, mianhae, aku begitu menikmati ciuman kita baby. Mianhae changi" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan.

'_Bluuussssh_' Luhan benar-benar malu, wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Mereka masih saling memeluk, Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan menghirup wangi strawberry yang menguar dari rambut gadisnya 'benar-benar manis, beruntung aku yang pertama mendapatkanmu Hannie' pikir Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

" Baiklah Hannie, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu makan malam bersama appa dan eomma."

" Ne, Hunnie. Aku masuk dulu baby Hunnie, _Saranghae."_ Luhan mencium pipi Sehun kilat setelah melakukan itu dia langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya tak menghiraukan Sehun yang tampak syok atas ulahnya.

" _Nado Saranghae_ baby Hannie. . ." Sehun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tak pedulia ada orang lain mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin Luhan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Luhan yang mendengar Sehun berteriak sontak membalikkan tubuhnya, memberikan _kiss bye _untuk namja chingunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang duduk disofa, dia cukup lelah mengerjakan tugas dan menata document-document Dewan Kesiswaan sejak pulang sekolah hingga sore. "Hah, dasar Sehun sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku menata document ini sendirian. Dia sendiri malah pergi kencan dengan Luhan, sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri, kesal dengan tingkah ketuanya yang alay!

**Flashback On**

Kyungsoo dan ketiga sahabatnya sedang duduk dikantin. Xiumin sedang menceritakan perihal kedekatannya dengan Jongdae yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berpindah status yang awalnya hubungan _sunbae-hobae_ change to sepasang kekasih karena mala mini Jongdae mengajak Xiumin makan malam. Senangnya begitu pikir Kyungsoo sedangkan dirinya belum –atau mungkin sudah- memiliki seorang namja _cho-sarang_nya, mungkin kekesalan Kyungsoo akan bertambah setelah ini.

.

_Drrrt drrrrt drrrt_

_.  
_Kyungsoo menatap layar ponsel melihat siapa yang menelponnya siang ini tepat setelah pulang sekolah, _' Sehunnie' _segera dia menggeser layarnya ponselnya menerima sambungan telpon dari ketuanya itu.

" Yeoboseo?"

" _yeoboseo, Kyungie-chan?"_

" Hm, ada apa albino?" Kyungsoo sangat tahu jika ketuanya –lebih tepatnya teman terakrab di DK- itu memanggilnya _'Kyungie dengan imbuhan –chan'_ dia pasti benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu dari seorang Kyungsoo.

" _YA! Aku ini ketuamu berani sekali mengataiku."_

" Ne Sehunnie, waegurae, kau ingin apa eoh?"

" _Haha, kau tau saja nona Do. Ok, hari ini kau ada acara Kyungie?"_

" Anni, waeyo?"

" _Bagus sekali, karena kau adalah sekretaris satu-satunya yang kumiliki maka kuberikan kau sebuah amanat."_

_Jdeeer!  
_Benar saja tebakan Kyungso, ketuanya itu mengingkan sesuatu, dengarkan saja kata-katanya yang mencoba merayu Kyungsoo –apakah itu bisa disebut rayuan?-

" Cepat katakan atau kututup telponnya. Tak usah bertele-tele, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

" _Baiklah, tolong teliti semua proposal kegiatan club sekolah, acc saja jika menurutmu itu bisa diterima, ah jangan lupa buat proposal untuk kegiatan kita yang akan datang."_

" Kenapa sebanyak itu? Itukan pekerjaanmu Hun?"

" _ah, ya satu lagi selesaikan semuanya sebelum hari senin karena kita harus menyerahkan semuanya kepada kepala sekolah hari senin."_

" MWO?! Aisssh! Baiklah akan kukerjakan, memangnya kau mau kemana Hun?"

" _Aku ada kencan dengan salah satu sahabatmu, gomawo Kyungie nanti kubelikan boneka pororo ne sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bye"_

" Ah. ." belum sempat kyungsoo membalas ucapan Sehun, sambungan telponnya sudah terputus. Dia kesal pada Sehun yang suka semena-mena itu, benar-benar menyebalkan mengerjakan tugas Dewan Kesiswaan saat weekend dan parahnya lagi tak ada yang menemaninya. _'Ah, sebal sebal sebal!_' Kyungsoo melayangkan protesnya yang tak didengar oleh Sehun.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

'bbuug. . bbuug. . bbuug' terdengar suara bola yang memantul ke lantai. Saat ini gedung serbaguna (kantin, unikes *unit kegiatan siswa, dan DK) sedang kosong, ini kan hari sabtu dimana para siswa mengakhiri kelasnya pada pukul 12.00 KST.  
Suara debuman bola semakin mendekati ruang DK, Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, dalam pikirannya dia menerka-nerka siapa yang memainkan bola basket di koridor gedung lantai 3 ini. Jangan-jangan itu adalah namja mesum yang sedang mencari mangsa atau hantu penunggu sekolah. Dia mulai ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar setelah merdengar bunyi,

.

'_Creeeek'_

.

Pintu ruang DK terbuka menampilkan setengah badan seseorang namja, Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya 'namja mesum?! Oh Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan aku' pintanya dalam hati. Tubuhnya membeku tidak dapat beranjak dari kursi sofa mulutnya kini dia bekam dengan tangan kirinya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai ponsel dimejanya, namun . .

" Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" rupanya si 'namja mesum' itu adalah Kim Jongin. Ah! Rasany itu lebih pantas untuk Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengenali siapa namja yang tengah berdiri di pintu, 1 minggu yang lalu namja tan itu telah mengembalikan kalung pemberian eommanya. Kyungsoo merasa lega, dia membuang nafas panjang, mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang sempat mendapatkan seranganmendadak.

" Ah, Jongin-_shi_. Kau yang memainkan boladisepanjang lorong? Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan." Kyungsoo menata duduknya, terlihat anggun sekarang.

" Sampe segitunya Kyungsoo? Ah, Mianhae." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, hal itu dilakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Jongin memang sering melihat Kyungsoo dikantin, diperpus, atau digedung serbaguna, dia juga mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo anak terpandai ditingkatannya. Untuk peringkat parallel –peringkat seluruh siswa _SA International High School- _Jongin berada diperingkat pertama sedang Kyungsoo diperingkat kedua selalu seperti itu tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo mendapat peringkat pertama di tingkatan dan jurusannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Jongin " Anni anni, gwenchana Jongin-shi." Menggelengkan wajahnya imut, dia tidak ingin Jongin salah paham padanya. " Ah, ne." Jongin hanya menjawab singkat.  
.

.

Kini keduanya diam membisu dengan posisi yang masih sama. Kyungsoo duduk tak jauh dari Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan bola basket ditangannya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas meja. Dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Jongin tapi dia bingung harus bagaimana cara memulainya dan dapat kalian lihat Jongin sendiri malah menyibukkan dirinya. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo semakin tak percaya diri.

" Ehemmm." Jongin berdehem pelan, " Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyung. .ngie? Apakah ada pekerjaan DK?" dia sedikit ragu memanggil _'Kyungie'_ terdengar tak biasa dilidah dan telinganya meskipun dihatinya ingin memanggil begitu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin mendengar si namja memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tak biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Dia merasakan ada getaran aneh, rasanya begitu menyesakkan namun menyenangkan. Tentu saja namanya saja _cho-sarang_!

" Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasku dan Sehun, lantas kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan Jongin-shi?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya dan memanggil Jongin dengan akrab, masih malu rasanya jika harus memanggil jongin dengan akrab.

" Memangnya Sehun tak mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri? Kenapa harus kau yang mengerjakan tugasnya? Ini aneh sekali. Ah, Aku habis bermain basket bersama teman-temanku. Dan ini –menunjukkan bola basket- harus diletakkan pada tempatnya bukan?"

" Dia sedang kencan dengan Luhan, makanya dia menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaannya ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Lantas kenapa kau tidak mengembalikan bola itu, Jonginnie?"

" Kau tanya kenapa, Kyungie? Tentu saja karena aku sedang mengobrol denganmu sekarang. Bukankah ruang extra-basket setelah ruangan DK nona manis?"

_Bluuussh, _Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu _'manis' _rasanya sekarang Kyungsoo sedang menjerit didalam hatinya, kalian lihat bukan dua namja yang sama-sama genit bedanya jika Sehun terlihat lembut tapi liar sedangkan Jongin terlihat liar namun begitu lembut. Gak kebalik noh?!

" Ah, ne Jonginnie, mian."

" Ne, . . "

.

_Drrrrt drrrt drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt_

.

" Changkaman Kyung, aku ada telpon." Jongin memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana trainingnya. Mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah nama yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

'_Junsu Uisa Calling'_

Dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawat eommanya selama 1 tahun ini, eommanya menghidap kanker, meski sudah dilakukan operasi 3 bulan yang lalu namun sudah 2 minggu ini kondisi eomma memburuk. Dengan segera Jongin mengangkat sambungan telpon _Junsu Uisa_.

" _Yeoboseo _Junsu eonni_?"_

" _. . . . . ."_

" Ne Eonni? Sekarang?"

" . . . . . ."

" Ne eonni ne, aku akan segera kesana." Jongin menutup telponnya kemudia mengambil tasnya

Kasar, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya " Ada apa Jonginnie? Apa ada hal yang serius?"

" Aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang. Mian aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi, pulanglah segera, hari sudah malam. " Jongin berjalan tergesa-gesa namun langkahnya terhenti sangat sebuah tangan memegang lengannya. Melihat lengan kecil dan putih itu sebentar kemudia menoleh kebelakang, "Ada apa Kyungie?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, " Aku ikut denganmu."

" Maksudmu?"

" Iya aku ingin ikut denganmu kerumash sakit."

" Kerumah sakit? Tapi aku hanya membawa sepeda."

" Aku bawa mobil, bukankah kita bisa cepat sampai dengan mobilku?" Jongin tampak berpikir dia sedikit ragu sebenarnya, 'apa tidak apa-apa?' begitu pikirnya

" Baiklah, tapi aku yang mengemudikannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Jongin kan sudah punya SIM jadi boleh dong Jongin yang nyetir gitu.

Mereka berlari ke parkiran, Jongin segera menekan tombol kunci otomatis yang sudah diserahkan Kyungsoo. Mobil sedan putih _Limited Edition –_atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya produksi _Do Corp_. Mobil yang didesign khusus untuk satu-satunya putri dan pewaris _Do Corp. _Ayah Kyungsoo yang memberikannya padanya sebagai hadiah diterimanya dia di _SA International High School_. Biasanya supir yang membawanya tapi hari ini Kyungsoo ingin membawa mobilnya tanpa supir, suatu keberuntungan bukan karena dengan begitu mereka bisa semobil seperti ini. Haruskah Kyungsoo bersyukur? Tentu saja, jika Sehun tidak memberikannya tugas segitu banyaknya yang mengakibatkannya pulang malam dia mungkin takkan bertemu namja tan yang kini duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo untuk berterimakasih pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Jongin terlihat begitu cemas, dia juga mengemudikan mobil Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Memecah keramaian Seoul dimalam hari, dia ingin cepat sampai _Seoul Hospital_ dan bertemu dengan Junsu _Uisa_.

Kyungsoo melihat ekpresi khawatir Jongin, perlahan tangannya mendekati tangan Jongin yang tengah berada diatas kemudi. Jongin terkejut. Untung saja dia tak membanting setirnya. Dia diam saja tak menggerakkan tangannya, dia bingung harus bagaimana baginya ini bukan waktu yang tepat mesra-mesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan itu yang Jongin pikirkan, dia diam karena detak jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang – alasan pertama tentu saja kabar dari Junsu eonni dan kedua serangan mendadak Kyungsoo. Kita benarkan bukan serangan mendadak Jongin! Hanya sentuhan yang mendebarkan (?)

Tiba-tiba suasana hening itu dipecahkan oleh Kyungsoo " Jonginnie." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi. " Ne Kyungie, ada apa?"  
" Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Maaf aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu. Mian, aku lancang memegang tanganmu." Dimata Kyungsoo, namja itu tidak suka tangannya tiba-tiba disentuh olehnya. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan perlahan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Jongin. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo seperti tidak ingin kehilangan tangan mungil milik si yeoja.

" Gwenchana." Jongin menautkan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tangan yeoja itu memang kecil tapi begitu pas dalam tautan tangan Jongin " Gomawo Kyungi." Lanjutnya kemudian dia menarik kedua pipinya, menampilkan senyum hangatnya yang khas.

.

.

Jongin segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya ikutan lari dibelakang Jongin. Mereka segera menuju kamar dimana Jongin eomma dirawat.

" Junsu eonni." Pekik Jongin saat melihat seorang wanita mengenakan jas putih keluar dari kamar eommanya.

" Jonginnie, akhirnya kau datang juga." Jongin berdiri tepat dihadapan Junsu _uisa_.

" Bagaimana keadaan eomma, eonni?"

" Eommamu sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi tak mungkin bahwa eommamu akan mendapati masa kritis lagi."

" Syukurlah, aku benar-benar khawatir pada eomma."

" Tenanglah, sebaiknya kau banyak berdo'a untuk kesembuhan ibumu."

Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi alhasil dia hanya bisa diam dibalik punggung tegap milik Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo ingin mencoba bertanya pada Jongin tiba-tiba seorang perawat membuka pintu kamar rawat Jongin eomma dan berteriak memanggil Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin tak jauh dari kamar.

" _Uisa_. .Junsu_ uisa. ._" Seruu perawat wanita itu.

" Ada apa?"

" Pasien kamar 288, dia dalam keadaan kritis."

" MWO?! Aku akan segera kesana, kau ambil pemacu jantung, segera!" Titah Junsu pada si perawat ucapannya hanya dibalas anggukan perawat itu sesegera mungkin berlari guna melaksanakan perintah atasannya itu.

Junsu menatap Jongin, " Kau disini saja, tenanglah disini." Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ruang pasiennya menangani Ny. Choi Sungmin yang memang adalah temannya saat Senior High School.

Jongin begitu lama menunggu di depan kamar eommanya dirawat, dia begitu gelisah, khawatir, banyak pikiran-pikira negative mengahantuinya. Dia benar-benar takut kemungkinan ibunya akan meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Jongin, dia masih menggenggam tangan Jongin. Genggamannya terasa semakin erat karena Jongin menggenggamnya begitu erat, dia masih menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah namja tan itu.

" Tuan Kim Jongin." Jongin terkejut namanya dipanggil, dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat seorang perawatlah yang memanggilnya.

" Ne?"

" Ibu anda memanggil anda. Silahkan anda masuk." Jongin masih mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dia mengajak yeoja itu masuk kedalam bersamanya. Setelah melihat eommanya genggaman itu terlepas dan berpindah ke tangan eommanya.

" Eommma. ." panggil Jongin

Sungmin begitu lemah, wajahnya tampak pucat, kondisinya benar-benar mengakhawatirkan " Jonginnie. ." panggil Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

" Ne eomma, apa eomma merasa sakit? Katakan pada Jongin bagian mana yang sakit eomma, jongin akan mengatakan pada dokter untuk menyembuhkannya, eomma tak usah banyak bicara tunjuk saja. Eomma . ." perkataan Jongin yang panjang lebar dipotong oleh Sungmin.

" Ssst, kau cerewet sekali chagy." Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya, dia merasakan jantungnya semakin sakit.

" Eomma, aku cerewet untuk kebaikan eomma juga."

" Dengarkan eomma Jonginnie."

" Ne eomma."

Sungmin tersenyum, " Jongin kau harus ingat appa dan eomma begitu menyayangimu. Kau satu-satunya anak kami yang berharga. Appa pasti senang melihatmu tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat dan baik. Appa dan eomma selalu berdoa untukmu chagy, kau harus selalu kuat dan bersikap baik pada siapapun. Suatu saat jika kau menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit, kau harus menerimanya, berpikirlah dengan bijak chagy."

" Eomma, Hiks. . Hiks . . kenapa eomma berkata begitu. Jongin juga sayang appa dan eomma, jadi eomma harus cepat sembuh dan masakkan untuk Jongin."

" Bukankah kau namja yang kuat, jangan menangis chagy." Sungmin mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi anaknya dengan susah payah, tubuhnya semakin lemah.

" Mian chagy berbahagialah. Kau harus bahagia. Chagy. . ." tangan Sungmin terkulai lemas jatuh begitu saja dari pipi Jongin, matanya sudah menutup terlihat begitu damai. Junsu segera menyingkirkan Jongin.

" Alat pemacu jantung, cepat!" perintah Junsu pada seorang perawat

1x

2x

3x

Tidak ada reaksi, Junsu segera melakuka VPR pada pasiennya itu, memberikan nafas buatan dan menekan-nekan dada Sungmin

1x

2x

3x

Tetap tak ada reaksi apapun dari tubuh Sungmin, Junsu tak mau menyerah dia masih melakukan itu berkali-kali

1x

2x

3x

Hasilnya tetap nihil dengan sangat berat hati Junsu turun dari atas tubuh Sungmin, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan keadaan itu, mereka tidak mau mengira-ngira sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada ibunya tapi nyatanya itulah yang terjadi.

" Mianhae Jonginnie, eommamu sudah tiada. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

" ANDWAE! Andwae eonni, jebal selamatkan ibuku, bukankah kau dokter specialis jantung terbaik di Seoul eonni."

Junsu mendekati Jongin, menggenggam tangan namja tan itu. " Mianhae, kau harus kuat Jonginnie."

" Eonni, aku harus bagaimana." Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Junsu, mendekati eommanya yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur. " Eomma. ." panggil Jongin.

" Eomma, _ireona_. . _ireona _eomma. Jongin disini eomma, bangunlah eomma kumohon. Hiks. . Hiks. . eomma." Jongin memeluk tubuh ibunya yang mulai kaku dan dingin.

" Eomma, bukankah eomma sayang padaku. Kenapa eomma meninggalkanku secepat ini. Eomma, akupun belum sempat meminta maafku, belum sempat membahagiakanmu, _wae_ eomma _wae_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku eommaa. . ."

Kyungsoo segera mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya. " Kau harus kuat Jongin, relakan ibumu. Jangan kau buat dia khawatir, bukankah kau anak yang kuat?"

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, dia menangis dan terlihat begitu sakit. " Kyungie, aku belum sempat membahagiakan eommaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini."

" Jongin, kuatkan dirimu. Sungmin pasti akan melihat dan menjagamu dari surga. Biarkanlah ibumu pergi dengan tenang dan bertemu appamu. Kau harus kuat." Junsu juga memeluk Jongin, memberikan kekuatan pada namja yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya.  
.

.

.

" _Yeoboseo, Suie?"_

" Ne, oppa . ."

" _Benarkah Suie? Lantas dimana Jongin? Dia baik-baik saja?"_ tanya seorang namja bermata musang pada Junsu melalui saluran telepon.

Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, orang yang daritadi berkali-kali dia hubungi kenapa sekarang baru menghubunginya padahal bisa dibilang itu keadaan darurat. " Kenapa kau baru menelponku sekarang, oppa? Dia dirumah duka RS. Segera kesini!"

" _Mian, tadi aku ada acara makan malam bersama keluargaku. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau hibur dia dulu." _Suara namja itu terdengar sedih

" Hm, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menerimanya, sekarang aku ada pasien. Ku tinggalkan dia bersama temannya."

" _Baiklah, kututup telponnya."_

" Ne."

Tut tut tut tut

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana nasib Jongin selanjutnya? Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Thank To : Kim Kyungmin, **ruixi, **Yixingcom, **and Guest (?)

**Berusaha semaksimal mungkin..**

**Hug and Kiss**

**Yukasa Kisaragi : )**

**Silahkan Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle:  
I Can't Believe It**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Namja)  
Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Support Cast: EXO and other cast

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Desclaimer :

Semua cast Milik Sang Pencipta,Keluarga, dan SME

**WARNING**

GenderSwitch / GS / Typos Everywhere / FF GAJE / DLDR / RnR

**Balasan Reviews**

Kyunggsoo: Annyeonghasseyo readers, review kali ini saya yang akan menjawabnya.

** .735: **Iya author sedang dalam proses belajar, aku akan menyampaikan kritikmu pada author. Kenapa Jongin memanggil Junsu eonni *lirik Jongin. Biar Jongin saja yang menjelaskan *tarik Jongin. Jongin: Aku? Ah, baiklah. Didalam cerita Kim Junsu menikah saat aku sudah berumur 11 tahun, dia juga memiliki wajah yang awet muda.  
Terimakasih reviewnya : )

**zoldyk: **Siapa itu Kai? Apakah itu kau *lirik Jongin dibalas deathglare. Haha aku juga mencintainya –upps. Terimakasih : )

**kyunginoru: **yeye, lala :D  
wah, benarkah? aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada author *menarik author. Author: Mian, aku baru melihat reviewmu setelah update chapter 4. Salam kenal **kyunginoru : ) **sesi ini ku kembalikan padamu Kyungsoo. Terimakasih : )

Wah, aku juga maunya gitu biar bisa segera bersatu dengan Jongin tapi kayanya author ingin berlama-lama menyimpan jongin *lirik author. Terimakasih reviewnya : )

**byunnajla: **Wah, lihat baekhie *meneriaki baekhyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan chanyeol yang balik mendeathglare karena mengganggu acaranya. Dasar baekhyun! Margamu sama dengan milikmu, apakah kau saudaranya Baekhyun? Terimakasih, reviewmu akan kusampaikan pada author : )

**Guest: **Annyeong, disini Kyungsoo akan membalas reviewmu. Jongin memang harus sabar *memeluk lengan Jongin. Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi nomor satu bagi Jongin. Terimakasih reviewnya : )

**Kim Kyungmin: **Anyyeonghaseyo, disini Kyungsoo akan membalas reviewmu. Mian, author sedang tepar kelelahan sepertinya. Appanya? Benarkah itu appamu Jongin? *menatap Jongin, Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kita lihat saja di chapter ini. Salam kenal : )  
Ini author sudah menyelesaikan chapter 5nya. Terimakasih, reviewmu akan kusampaikan pada author.

Kyungsoo: Terimakasih untuk semua reviewsnya readers : ) di chapter selanjutnya readers bisa memilih siapa char yang akan membalas reviews readers. Silahkan mengajukan nama melalui reviews. Selamat membaca ^^

**Note : Kalau disini ada yang udah baca/review/favourite/follows **_**You're My Eyes **_**FF itu sudah saya hapus, sedang dalam proses perombakan karena akan saya jadikan multichapter. Terimakasih : )**

.

.

.

.

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 5**

Sudah seminggu ini Jongin sendirian diapartemennya, apartemen kecil nan sederhana yang dulunya ia tinggali bersama eommanya yang sudah meninggal. Bukan hanya seminggu ini dia sendirian, dulu saat eommanya harus dirawat berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan dirumah sakit dia akan sendirian di apartemen. Arti sendiri disini bukanlah tidak adanya seseorang di apartemennya melainkan sendiri tak memiliki keluarga maupun sanak saudara.

Nenek dan kakeknya sudah lama meninggal, appa dan eommanya merupakan anak satu-satunya yang keduanya kini berada disurga, dan dirinya sendiri merupakan anak tunggal tanpa saudara dalam keluarga Kim. Lengkap sudah kesendirian dalam hidupnya –poor Jongin.

" Hoaaaam. ." dia diam sejenak hingga kemudian sebuah panggilan keluar dari bibir sexy-nya " eommaaa. . . ."

Jongin berteriak entah pada siapa? Setelah dia bangun di sore hari yang hangat ini, pada kenyataannya dia tidak tidur sejak pulang sekolah. Ketika menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya entah mengapa dia langsung pulang menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan diri diatas ranjang small size miliknya dengan lengan yang telah menutupi kedua mata onyx itu.

" Kenapa eomma tidak menjawab ya?" Dia masih masih berpikir bahwa eommanya masih hidup? Apakah selama seminggu ini dia menjadi gila?

Tidak tidak tidak, dia hanya shocked belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. Bagaimana tidak pahit? Kehilangan seorang ayah saat ia masih membutuhkan sosoknya, kehilangan harta yang seharusnya diwariskan padanya sehingga hidupnya kini penuh kerja keras, dan seminggu yang lalu dia harus kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa dan orang yang telah melahirkannya. Sungguh berat hidup seorang KIM JONGIN.

_**I can't believe it**_

Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti itu? Apakah di kehidupan lalu dia memiliki banyak dosa? Dia merasa belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit untuk bisa diterima. Kuatkan dirimu Jongin!

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur setelah meneriaki nama ibunya 3x –yang tidak akan mungkin sama sekali muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya, seperti jin atau hantu. Melihat kondisi dapur yang kosong, dia berbalik menuju tempat lain, ruang santai dimana biasanya ibunya menonton tv disore hari setelah bekerja. Kosong. Dia sudah mengunjungi seluruh ruangan apartemen dan semuanya KOSONG ingat KOSONG.

Ruangan terakhir dalam kunjungannya adalah kamar ibunya, sebenarnya dia sadar jika ibunya itu sudah meninggal, tapi biar lebih mendramatisir dia acting terserang amnesia mendadak. Ingatkan Jongin jika dia lupa lagi readers.

Tidak tidak tidak, dia memang belum bisa menerimanya. Kau harus memahami itu, pasti berat apa yang dia alami. Kita harus selalu mendukungnya bukan? Karena dukungan kita adalah kekuatan baginya :D

Jongin duduk ditepi ranjang memandangi seisi kamar eommanya. " Eomma, kau disini?" dia bertanya entah pada siapa.

" Eomma, aku telah memikirkan hal ini selama seminggu. Aku akan meninggalkan apartemen ini, aku tidak akan menjualnya. Ini adalah apartemen yang kita beli bersama dan disinilah kenanganku bersamamu ada. Eomma, aku tidak akan merubah apapun yang ada didalamnya karena kau sendiri yang telah menatanya." Jongin asyik bermonolog sendiri dia ingin menumpahkan segalanya, memberitahukan pada eommanya tentang keputusannya meninggalkan apartemennya.

" Appa. . Eomma. . Aku akan menerima tawaran Jung ahjusshi. Aku akan tinggal dengan mereka, sudah kuceritakan bukan pada eomma bukan? Saat ahjussi menawarkan hal itu padaku." Dia diam sejenak, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. " Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tak mau merubah apa yang appa turunkan padaku eomma. Maafkan aku eomma."

.

.

.

**Flashback On *4 hari yang lalu**

Namja yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi namun masih terlihat tampan dan sangat berwibawa telah duduk disebuah restoran mewah di daerah _Gangnam_. Mata musangnya masih menatap ke arah pintu masuk restoran, menatap pintu itu penuh arti. Namja itu memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk dimana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pintu masuk restoran. Dia bisa melihat siapa saja yang mengunjungi restoran dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

.

_Klining_

_._

Pertanda seorang pelanggan telah masuk kedalam restoran. Namja bermata musang itu masih menatap kearah pintu dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

" Maaf _ahjusshi_ aku datang terlambat."

" Tidak apa Jonginnie, duduklah." Namja yang dipanggil _ahjusshi _memanggil seorang pelayan meminta menu untuk mereka berdua.

" Kau ingin pesan apa Jonginnie?"

" Aku segelas iced cappuccino saja _ahjusshi_."

" Kau tidak ingin makan nak?"

" Tidak usah _ahjusshi_, aku sedang tidak lapar."" Heiheihei, ayolah makan. Bukankah kau belum makan siang? Pesanlah sesukamu, aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit nak."

" Ah, baiklah Jung _ahjusshi_. Aku pesan lasagna saja untuk makanannya."

Yaa, _ahjusshi _yang Jongin temui adalah sahabat mendiang ayahnya. Jung Yunho. Ayahnya Kim Siwon bersahabat dengan Jung Yunho sejak junior high school. Setelah lulus dari universitas, ayahnya mewarisi perusahaan kecil milik keluarganya. Ditangan ayahnya perusahaan Kim corp itu maju dengan pesat, bukan murni tangan ayahnya yang memajukan perusahaan. Ayahnya dibantu oleh seorang teman tapi itu bukanlah Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho sendiri mewarisi sebuah Rumah Sakit, Seoul International Hospital – SIH. Rumah sakit ini menjadi Rumah Sakit terbaik dikotanya, benar-benar menakjubkan kedua orang ini.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu, Jongin?"

" Baik-baik saja ahjusshi, seperti biasa berjalan lancar."

Jongin memang dekat dengan Yunho, anak itu sudah menganggap namja dihadapannya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Yunho sendiri adalah orang yang perhatian dan baik hati. Setelah kematian sahabatnya itu dia mau membantu biaya sekolah Jongin, padahal Jongin sudah menolak tapi tetap saja namja yang warna kulitnya sama tannya dengan Jongin tetap memaksa –lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Tak lama mereka berbincang-bincang dalam pokok bahasan yang ringan, seorang pelayan datang membawa kereta dorong. Menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Jongin begitu menikmati makanannya, dia telah menahan laparnya, untuk masalah kenapa tadi dia menolak? Itu karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan namja dewasa yang sudah dianggapnya ayah itu.

" Jongin, apa kau masih bekerja dan sekolah?" Yunho memulai percakapannya kembali dengan anak muda yang duduk di depannya sambil menikmati _lasagna_.

" Ne, ahjussi aku masih melakukannya." Jongin tak melihat bahkan melirik ahjussi bernama Jung Yunho, dia asyik bersama _lasagna_nya.

" Apa kau tak ingin berhenti bekerja?"

Jongin meletakkan garpunya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus pada ahjussi yang mengajaknya makan siang " Tidak ahjussi, aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai hidupku. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga anda." jawab Jongin mantap, dia masih menatap ahjussi itu.

" Kau tak merepotkan, aku malah merasa bangga padamu. Kau tahu apa tujuanku mengajakmu bertemu nak?"

Percuma bagi Jongin berdebat dengan ahjussi bermata musang itu, dia tahu Jung ahjussi adalah orang yang otoriter dan dia akan mendapatkan yang dia inginkan meski tak menghalalkan segala cara.

" Tidak ahjussi, apa sebenarnya tujuan ahjussi?"

" Baiklah aku akan mengutarakan niat yang sudah kuputusan bersama keluargaku. Kami keluarga Jung memutuskan untuk mengangkatmu menjadi anak, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami. Ibumu juga sudah menitipkanmu padaku dan istriku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, bagaimana menurutmu Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja Jung ahjussi katakana padanya, mengangkatnya menjadi seorang anak itu tak bukanlah hal yang mudah diterima oleh Jongin. Dia akan merasa lebih merepotkan keluarga Jung, tidak dapat dipungkiri keluarganya dan keluarga Jung dekat hubungannya, tapi kan tidak perlu sampai repot-repot mengangkat anak segala? Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia masih mempertimbangkan segala hal. Dia juga tidak ingin Jung ahjussi kecewa.

" Maaf ahjussi, akan kupikirkan lagi apa yang ahjussi putuskan untukku. Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya ahjussi."

" Ehm, baiklah kau bisa memikirkannya dalam waktu 4 hari. Tenang saja bukankah sudah mengenal dekat keluargaku?"

" Ne ahjussi, khamsanida."

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Jongin saat ini berdiri, di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya itali berwarna _pitch_. Jongin mengetuk sebuah pintu namun sebelum melakukannya pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang dengan cepat dan mereka hampir saling bertabrakan.

" O'.. kamjjaagya .. Jongin-ah?"

" Hm, kau yang membuatku kaget. Kenapa membuka pintu tiba-tiba, Sehun-ah?"

Rupanya seseorang yang akan menabrak Jongin adalah Sehun, jika saja itu Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi lebih romantis " Mian, Jongin. Aku mau menjemput baby hannieku jadi aku terburu-buru. Kau ingin bertemu dengan appa?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia paham benar jika ada hubungannya dengan yeoja pemilik _deer eyes_ , Sehun bisa berubah drastis. Benar-benar menakjubkan para kaum hawa ini –atau menakutkan?

Molla, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan yeoja. " Hm, appamu didalam?"

" Ne appa didalam? Kau sudah memutuskannya bukan? Setujui saja, aku akan senang jika kita bisa selalu bersama?"

" Kau lihat saja nanti. Menjijikkan! Aku tak ingin selalu bersamamu hingga rambutku memutih." -Bukankah rambutmu sekarangpun seperti itu Jongin? Haaah~

" Dasar kkamjong! Daripada bersamamu aku akan lebih bahagia jika bersama babyku."

" Hm, sudah sana pergi. Aku masuk duluan." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah mewah itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Dia menemukan seorang maid didalam rumah itu, dia memberitahu maksud tujuannya datang kerumah orang tua Sehun atau lebih tepatnya Jung Sehun, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Seorang maid mengantarnya menuju ruang kerja milik ayah Sehun –Jung Yunho.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_._

" Masuk." Jawab Yunho dari dalam.

Seorang maid masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yunho " Tuan, tuan muda Jongin ingin bertemu anda." Ucap maid itu.

" Persilahkan dia masuk."

" Baik tuan." Si maid berjalan keluar ruangan dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Yunho berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, diletakkannya kertas yang tadi dipegangnya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah sofa coklat dalam ruangannya. Jongin sudah berdiri tegap dalam ruangan itu.

" Duduklah nak."

" Terimakasih ahjussi."

" Hm, kau ingin minum apa Jongin?"

" Tidak perlu ahjussi, aku hanya sebentar. Aku ingin memberikan jawabanku mengenai keputusan anda."

" Baiklah, apa jawabanmu nak?"

" Aku menerimanya ahjussi, namun aku tidak ingin berganti marga, aku ingin tetap memakai namaku KIM JONGIN." Jongin memang tak ingin marganya diganti. Dia ingin seperti ibunya dan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang bermarga dan sebuah kebetulan ibunya juga bermarga Kim, bagi kedua orangtuanya mereka memang jodoh yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Jongin tidak ingin merusak hal itu karena dia merupakan anak dari pasangan Kim itu.

Yunho tampak sedikit berpikir, tidak mungkin kan dia memaksakan Jongin untuk merubah marganya. Toh ini masalah marga, Yunho menghargai keputusan Jongin. " Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu aku tak masalah. Lantas kapan kau akan pindah kerumah ini?"

" Mungkin besok ahjussi, aku harus membenahi beberapa barang."

" Haruskah kutelepon jasa pengangkut barang?"

" Tidak perlu ajhussi, aku akan meminta Sehun untuk membantuku. Aku bisa membawanya dengan mobil Sehun."

" Baiklah, jika kau butuh bantuan telpon saja aku."

" Ne ahjussi, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan hari ini." Jongin akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun " Tunggu Jongin." Yunho mengintrupsi Jongin untuk duduk kembali.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras, bukankah ada aku yang akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Kau sekolah dengan baik dan raih impianmu. Kau tak perlu memikirkan biaya hidup lagi. Mengerti?" Yunho mengira urusan Jongin adalah masalah pekerjaan, karena pemikiran itu jadilah Yunho melarang Jongin untuk bekerja.

" Ne, ahjussi."

" Ah, jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Bukankah sekarang aku appamu nak?"

" Ne, appa. Aku pergi dulu." Jongin berdiri kemudian membungkuk pada appa barunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mondar-mandir didepan sebuah bioskop, matanya berkali-kali menatap jam di tangannya. Hari ini mereka -dia dan Jongin janjian akan bertemu, mereka berniat menonton action movie yang sedang tayang di bioskop. Namun si namja tan itu sudah telah 10 menit dari waktu janjian, dia khawatir hal buruk menimpa namja tan itu. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, si Jongin ditelpon saja tidak bisa di sms apalagi. Benar-benar namja tan yang menyebalkan, harusnya namja yang menunggu yeoja bukan terbalik seperti ini.

" Doooorrr!" Seseorang telah memberikan kejutan pada jantung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget

" Kamjjaagya." Kyungsoo ingin sekali murka pada seseorang yang membuatnya kaget ditengah kekalutannya memikirkan Jongin. Kyungsoo bersiap untuk mengumpat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Segera dia balikkan badannya mengahadap si pembuat ulah.

" KAUU! . ." ucapannya tergantung, " Jongin?"

Jongin terkekeh melihat sikap Kyungsoo, begitu menggemaskan menurutnya. " Waeyoo, nona Do?"

" Kyaaaa! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dan lagi kau membuatku benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan barusan kau membuat jantungku hampir jatuh." Rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja dihadapannya itu. " Mianhae, tadi aku harus bertemu Jung ahjussi." Wah, rupanya urusan Jongin bukanlah urusan pekerjaan melainkan urusan hati.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jung ahjussi? Lantas kapan kau akan pindah kerumah itu?"

" Mungkin lusa Kyungie, waeyo?"

" Anni, hanya saja jika kau butuh bantuan katakan saja padaku."

Tunggu, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahu semuanya? Tentu saja selama seminggu ini hubungan mereka menjadi lebih lengket dari sebelumnya. Sejak kematian ibunya, Kyungsoo selalu menemani Jongin dan menghibur Jongin, seperti yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pergi ke bioskop.

Kalian menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Jongin? Tentu saja namja itu merasa bahagia bisa dekat dengan yeoja yang disukainya. Apakah aku belum menjelaskan meski mereka ini merupakan juara 1 dan 2 sekolah untuk angkatan mereka tapi mereka belum saling mengenal. Hanya sebuah nama didalam banner yang dipajang pihak sekolah, mereka berdua selalu melewatkan acara foto-untuk-banner-juara-sekolah. Tapi kini beda cerita, mereka sudah akrab dan salling mengenal.

Dapatkah Kyungsoo berpendapat ini adalah kencannya bersama Jongin. Yeoja doe eyes ini memang sudah terpesona pada Jongin saat kejadian kalung dikelasnya –lihat chapter 2. Hari ini libur sekolah ini mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Setelah pergi menonton movie action, mereka berdua jalan-jalan ke namsan tower, dan menikmati makan malam ditemani indahnya pemandangan malam kota seoul dari namsan tower.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Kyungie, apakah makanan disini enak?" Jongin menanyakan pendapat Kyungsoo.

" Ehm, enak Jongin. Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya." Kyungsoo dengan semangat patriot menikmati makanannya lahap.

" Jinjja?!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. " Ini kedua kalinya aku kemari, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menatap namja yang ucapannya tadi begitu lemah. " Yang pertama dengan siapa? Yeojachingumu?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia cemburu mendengar dia yang kedua dibawa ketempat itu. " Anni, bersama orang tuaku."

" Uhuk, uhuk." Jongin menyodorkan minuman pada Kyungsoo yang tersedak makanannya. " Ini minumlah." Kyungsoo menerima gelas yang diberikan Jongin, meneguknya perlahan. " Mianhae, aku kira itu ada . ." kalimatnya terpotong " Aku tak memiliki yeojachingu. Ah, mungkin segera."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata doe eyesnya, apakah dia harus merasakan patah hati sebelum mengatakannya " Segera? Kau sedang jatuh cinta Jongin?"

" Entahlah, aku belum mengatakannya. kuharap dia membalas perasaanku setelah aku mengatakannya."

Jongin akan menyatakan cintanya pada yeoja itu, yeoaja seperti apa yang dapat merebut hati Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa, dia sudah tidak nafsu lagi untuk makan bahkan pemandangan disampingnya itu tak ada indah-indahnya menurutnya. "Begitukah?" kata Kyungsoo lemas.

" Iya, aku memang akan mengatakan padanya." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya di samping Kyungsoo. " Aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo." Menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar pink yang begitu manis.

" Hah?! Aku?!" Kyungsoo kaget benar-benar kaget, tadi wajahnya tertunduk sehingga tak menyadari Jongin telah bersimpuh disampingnya. Ketika Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya barulah Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin. " Iya, kau yeoja yang ku suka. Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar malu dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, " Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Jonginnie, aku benar-benar malu."

Jongin terkekeh, " Bukankah kau yang memancingku untuk mengatakannya?" Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Jongin, " Aku tak mengatakan apapun?"

Jongin tersenyum, " Baiklah, lupakan saja dan jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu saat Jongin bertanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

" Kau ini lucu sekali Kyungie, aku jadi gemas padamu." Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

" Jonginnie. ." Pekik Kyungsoo, akhirnya kini mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berterimakasihlah pada author yang telah menyatukan mereka dalam situasi yang romantis itu. Mereka tak pernah tahu setelah ketenangan ini akan adanya badai namun setelah badai bukankah ada pelangi?  
.

.

.

" Kyungie . . . " Pekik Luhan " Palli, ttarawa."

" Sebentar aku akan mengambil cakenya dulu."

Luhan kini telah berada dirumah yeoja doe eyes. Do Kyungsoo. Mereka telah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Jongin, pesta penyambutan Jongin di rumah barunya dan pesta ulangtahunnya. Sebenarnya saat Jongin mengatakan suka pada Kyungsoo adalah hari ulang tahunnya 12 Januari, namun Jongin mengetahuinya setelah Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan sebelum tidur.

.

' _aku benar-benar bahagia, mendapatkan hadiah special dari kekasihku di hari ulangtahunku : )  
Terimakasih Kim Jonginnie, Sarangahae 3'  
_.

Benar-benar bahagia pasangan muda ini. Hari ini 14 Januari Jongin berulang tahun, maka disiapkanlah acara kaget-mengagetkan-seorang-kim-jongin. Maka dari itu pulang sekolah tadi di bantu oleh pasangan Hunhan, Kyungsoo mempersiapkan segalanya. Untuk urusan hias-menghias dia dibantu oleh Sehun dan para maidnya, sedangkan untuk cake-khusus-jongin dia sendiri yang menanganinya –karena special dan hanya satu. Kyungsoo memang pandai memasak jadi tak ada masalah baginya jika harus membuat sebuah cake ulang tahun saja, itu hal yang mudah bagi Kyungsoo –ini baru istri idaman.

" Kyungie, apa itu yang kau bawa?" Suara berat seorang namja tengah bertanya pada anaknya yang membawa kotak cake.

" Ah, appa. Ini cake untuk _namjachinguku_. Aku akan menceritakan setelah pulang nanti. Bye appa." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada appanya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, padahal belum sempat appanya ingin mengintrogasi lebih lanjut tapi anaknya itu malah sudah ngacir keluar. Benar-benar jika seorang yeoja sudah jatuh cinta appanya pun bisa mereka lupakan sejenak.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap dengan sebuah koper hitam besar miliknya dan 4 kotak berisi barang-barang miliknya, dia sedang menunggu Sehun yang katanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemennya –pesan elektroniknya sih gitu tapi gak tahu kenyataannya gimana. Jongin duduk di sofa ruang santai apartemennya sambil menonton TV untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Namun, kita lihat. Matanya tak tertuju pada layar televisi melainkan pada layar ponselnya. Apa yang sedang dia harapkan dari pandang –dengan lekat- dalam ponselnya itu. Ah, rupanya foto seorang yeoja pemilik doe eyes yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

" Haaah~ kenapa yeoja ini tak membalas pesanku, tak menjawab panggilanku, dan tak mau menemuiku." Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. " Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa aku tak satu jurusan saja dengannya, berbeda jurusan seperti ini membuatku jarang bertemu denganya. Haah~ aku merindukanmu, Kyungie." Jongin bermonolog sendiri dalam ruangan itu, entah siapa yang akan mendengar curahan hatinya. Mungkin saja appa dan eommanya sedang tersenyum melihat anak satu-satunya sedang galau karena seorang yeoja.

.

_Tok tok tok_

_._

_Creeeeek_

_._

" Kau didalam Jongin-ah?" Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen Jongin dan melihat namja tan itu sedang melamun menatap lurus pada ponselnya. Sehun mendekati Jongin penasaran apa yang mebuat Jongin tidak sadar akan kedatangannya. " Aissh, yeoja rupanya. Kkamjong!"

" _. . .njong?!"_ Itulah yang didengar Jongin ditengah lamunannya memikirkan _yeojachingu_nya. Do Kyungsoo. Lamunannya pecah begitu saja mendengar suara panggilan setan –ups ralat- Sehun yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. " Haah~ kau Jung Sehun. Kenapa aku harus melihatmu sekarang. Cih!"

" Memang seharusnya siapa yang kau lihat? Kyungsoo? Kau berharap dia akan keluar dari layar ponselmu jika kau menatapnya terus? Dasar pabbo Jongin!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan " Aku tak sebodoh itu. Ini bukan kisah animasi atau sadako 3D yang bisa keluar dari layar manapun."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, _'dasar namja tak peka, apa dia tidak tahu hari ini ulangtahunnya. Pabbo!'_ keluh Sehun dalam hati " Sudahlah, segera kita berangkat. Aku tak ingin appa dan eomma tua menunggumu."

" Kau itu yang terlalu lama menjemputku." Balas Jongin malas. _'Salahkan Kyungiemu itu yang membuatku terlambat menjemputmu.' _Sehun membalas perkataan Jongin di dalam hatinya. Dia memilih tak menjawab langsung ucapan Jongin, membawa barang-barang Jongin kedalam mobilnya itu lebih tepat daripada harus berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Acara kejutan dan ulang tahun Jongin berlangsung cukup meriah dan riang gembira. Pesta kecil-kecilan yang Kyungsoo siapkan memang tak banyak yang menghadirinya hanya pasangan ChanBaek, ChenMin, HunHan, dan YunJae selaku pemilik rumah. Pesta berakhir pukul 8 malam, YunJae selaku pemilik rumah dan orang tua tidak ingin para muda-mudi ini terlalu larut dalam pesta. Esok hari mereka harus bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah –wajar namanya juga orang tua. Para peserta pesta satu persatu mulai kembali kerumah masing-masing hanya menyisakan 2 pasang muda-mudi yang masih asyik mengobrol.

" Ah, dari tadi aku penasaran denganmu Kyungie. Apa pekerjaan appamu?" tanya Jaejoong –istri dan eomma baru Jongin.

" Ayahku seorang memiliki sebuah perusahaan mobil ahjumma." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut, mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman belakang menunggu Jongin yang sedang mengambil jaket. " Kau pasti seperti appa dan eommamu. Cantik, baik, dan ramah. Beruntungnya appa dan eommamu memiliki anak sepertimu."

" Ah, ne ahjumma." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam keluarganya bukan. Mereka belum cukup akrab untuk menceritakan privasi masing-masing.

" Kyungie. . ." Jongin berteriak dari kejauhan sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "oh eomma disini?"

" YA! Anak ini, apa kau tak melihat eommamu eoh?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dan berdiri menghadap Jongin, kesal dengan tingkah anaknya itu. " Kau ini tak ada bedanya dengan Sehun, kalian bukan anak kembar dimasa lalu bukan?"

" Aigooo eomma, jangan samakan aku dengan albino pabbo itu." Protes Jongin pada eommanya.

" Ne, sudah kau cepat antarkan Kyungsoo pulang langsung pulang ingat itu Jung Jongin ah maksudku Kim Jongin." Ancam Jaejoong pada anak tertuanya itu.

Jongin tersenyum " eomma boleh memanggilku Jung Jongin , tenang saja eomma dia akan baik-baik saja jika bersamaku."

" Ckckck, kau kira aku tidak pernah muda eoh?! Sudah sana semakin larut semakin banyak iblis berkeliaran. Kyungsoo jaga dirimu baik-baik dari wolf satu ini." Jaejoong beralih dari tempat itu setelah memberi petuah pada calon menantunya –suatu saat jika tak ada yang menghalangi.

" Dasar eomma! Kajja Kyungie, aku antarkan kau pulang."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil sport merah milik Jongin. Darimana Jongin punya mobil? Kalian penasaran? Tentu saja dari appanya Jung Yunho, mobil itu adalah hadiah dari appanya sedangkan eommanya memberikan sebuah ruangan latihan dance khusus untuknya didalam rumah. Betapa bahagianya Kim Jongin. Dihari ulang tahunnya ini dia mendapatkan kejutan dan cake special dari _yeojachingunya_ sekali lagi saya tekankan YEOJACHINGU ya itu dia DO KYUNGSOO, mobil sport merah dari appanya, ruang latihan dance dari eommanya, dan dari Jung Sehun adiknya itu. Dia memberikan ciuman-kasih-sayang-satu-satunya-didunia, mungkin hadiah dari Sehun adalah hadiah yang paling-sangat-bigNO Jongin harapkan. Apa-apaan itu ciuman-kasih-sayang-satu-satunya-didunia? Benar-benar menjijikkan, ditambah lagi Kyungsoo telah mengabadikan moment bahagia itu.

Dibalik badai yang kencang akan terlihat pelangi yang begitu indah. Setelah badai pergi, pelangipun datang. Seolah menghapus rasa sakit dan takut yang ditinggalkan oleh badai, pelangi datang membawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Bukankah ini indah, meski tak tahu apakah esok hari badai akan datang kembali setidaknya setelah badai pelangi akan muncul.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Selamat Ulang tahun untuk author :D  
Hari ini aku ulang tahun chingu : ) Haha *disorakin readers. Gak penting banget yaa?wkwk

Gimana chingu chapter 5?

Terimakasih review dan dukungannay *bow bareng char

.

Silahkan Reviews : )


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle :

**I Can't Believe It**

Main Cast:

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

Support Cast:

**EXO and another**

Genre:

**Drama Romance**

Rate: **T**

Desclaimer:

**Semua cast milik sang pencipta dan saya hanya meminjamnya**

Warning!

**GS / Typos / DLDR / RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo Readers sekalian : )** ketemu lagi sama yuka yang kurang bakat menulis tapi ide bergentayangan dalam otak menghantui pingin ditulis.. Hiks T.T Mianhae kalau kurang puas sama FFnya tapi jangan _bash_ yuka ya readers ^^

**Balasan Reviews**

**Ruixi :** wah, disini malah chanbaek yang jarang keluar. Aku kasihan sama mereka tapi emang lagi gak mood juga nulis mereka *DZIG. Mungkin aku buatin khusus hunhan yaa next chapter tapi gak tau kapan *dipukul ruixi. Berlindung dibelakang yunho :p

**Yixingcom : ** Terimakasih : ) tambah apanya?wkwk  
waah, ada yixing juga : ) berarti yixing dan yixing. Ini aja udah cukup seneng, terimakasih : )

**Kyunginoru : **kok bisa malah mereka yang so sweet? Terimakasih, terimakasih udah mau nunggu dengan sabar : D

** .735 : **Terimakasih terimakasih : ) maaf gak bisa fast update kaya chapter 1 dan 2 : D wah gak tau nih ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**Zoldyk : **terimakasih banyak : )

**Kimkyungmin :** Terimakasih kim kyungmin : )

Iya mereka bikin envy : ) waah ini udah update. Hehe

**Byun najla : **oke sip : ) ini udah lanjut

**Mwinssi : **Hai mwinssi salam kenal : ) rada cepet? Maaf kalau emang begitu, aku udah update chapter 5 dan ini chap 6 dibaca ya dibaca, ditunggu reviewnya oke *wink

**LatteDyo : **Terimakasih LatteDyo : ) Iya aku juga ngiri sama mereka .

**Meca :** Annyeong, salam kenal juga meca : ) Haha, aku juga gak suka endingnya berakhir dengan tidak bahagia. Iya terimakasih, ini udah update : )

**Guest : **Waah, kayanya kamu seneng banget sama Jongin yaaa? Sipp deh : )

Karena kemarin gak ada yang minta cast siapa yang bales reviews jadi aku putusin aku sendiri yang bales review. Terimakasih ucapan, review, dukungan, dan masukkannya readers. Ohiya ini alurnya kecepetan ya? Aduh, mianhae readers soalnya begitu yang ada dipikiran ya aku ketik aja. 

.

.

.

.

.

**^^ Happy Reading ^^  
Chapter 6**

**ChanBaek Side Story** ***Baekhyun PoV**

Aku bertemu namja tinggi dan _rich teeth_ ini sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia namja pertama yang menarik perhatianku dengan permainannya. Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat dia sedang bermain guitar diruang latihan musik, aku yang sedang lewat di depan ruangan itu tak sengaja mendengar permainannya. Petikkan gitar yang menggetarkan hati, tanpa sadar aku terbawa oleh pesona petikkan gitarnya. Setiap petikkan gitarnya menuntunku masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang menghadap jendela ruangan musik. Dia terus memetik senar gitarnya, bagiku begitu mempesona dan berkharisma. Saat dia berhenti memainkan gitarnya aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan bersembunyi di ruang dance yang berada di sebelah. Aku sempat melihat dia hanya terkejut tapi tak mengejarku. Aku memang belum tahu siapa dia karena aku tak melihat wajahnya, setelah dia melewati ruanganku saat bersembunyi ku tahu bahwa namja itu adalah kakak kelasku –Park Chanyeol.

Sejak pertemuan itu aku sering memperhatikannya bahkan terkadang aku mengikutinya tapi aku bukan stalker. Hingga suatu hari aku mendengar dia akan ke club malam, aku mendapat sebuah ide. Aku akan berpura-pura sebagai wanita yang mabuk dan menghampirinya setelah itu aku hanya bisa berharap kita menjadi dekat.

Saat akan pergi ke club, aku mengajak Xiumin. Dia kan pernah memiliki pengalaman pergi ke club malam jadi kuajak saja dia. Setelah aku tahu club malam seperti yang kulihat saat itu nyaliku menciut, banyak wanita cantik dan sexy disana. Aku mulai berpikiran negative tentangnya namun hatiku lega saat aku melihat dia hanya bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Saat digoda seorang yeoja dengan dress mini yang pendeknya sepaha dan menampakkan belahan dada, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa mengacuhkan yeoja itu.

Aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya karena hubungan Xiumin dan Jongdae oppa berjalan baik, untuk mereka jadian tidak butuh waktu lama. Setelah makan malam itu Jongdae oppa menyatakan perasaanya pada Xiumin, rupanya Jongdae oppa lama memendam rasa pada Xiumin hanya saja belum berani menyatakannya. Setelah mereka jadia aku minta tolong pada Xiumin untuk mendekatkank dengan Chanyeol oppa dan kini kami menjadi lebih dekat meski belum jelas statusnya. Rasanya aku mulai tidak tahan dengan ketidak jelasan status hubunganku dengannya, padahal teman-teman mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih dan Chanyeol oppa tak pernah mengelak saat teman-teman menggoda kami.

Kurasakan mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti berjalan, aku dan dia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menghadiri pesta kejutan untuk Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo. Aku menoleh padanya, rupanya dari tadi dia sudah menatapku intens.

" Kau hari ini cantik Baekhie." Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku _blushing _dibuatnya. Tak dapat kubayangkan berapa banyak rona merah yang menghiasi wajahku saat ini. " Terimakasih oppa."

Setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih dia tak mengatakan apapun, kuputuskan untuk segera keluar dari mobil. " Oppa, aku pulang dulu ne?"

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu mobil tanganku ditahan olehnya, " Tunggu, tetaplah disini. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Aku kembali pada posisi duduk tenangku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia sampaikan. Apakah dia akan menjauhiku atau dia telah membenciku? Hari-hari ini dia terlihat menjauhiku, entahlah apa alasannya tapi aku tak mengerti. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini saja sudah bersyukur, meski dipesta dia hanya sibuk dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Bisa kau tutup matamu?" kenapa aku harus menutup mata pikirku, bukankah dia akan menyampaikan sesuatu?

" Apakah aku harus menutup mata oppa?" aku tanyakan saja padanya. " Iya kau harus menutup matamu." Karena dia sudah berkata begitu mau tak mau aku menutup mataku.

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

19 detik

Aku merasakan dia bergerak-gerak tak menentu, aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang dilakukan namja yang kusukai ini. Aku berinisiatif akan membuka mata dan mengintip.

" Jangan berani membuka mata sedikitpun apalagi berniat mengintip. Dengar anak manis." Haah~ mendengar hal itu aku jadi kaget sendiri segera saja ku urungkan niatku. Namun, apa ini? Aku merasakan tangannya dibelakang kepalaku. Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya? Ah, ini apa maksudnya dia memberikan ini?

" Bukalah matamu." Kubuka mataku perlahan, aku langsung mencari sesuatu yang dia pasangkan pada leherku. Sebuah kalung. Kalung berbentuk bunga mawar dengan design yang unik, benar-benar cantik. " Oppa, ini. ." kalimatku tergantung

" Ini hadiah untukmu, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Dengarkan baik-baik." Dia memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

" Sebenarnya aku tahu kau sering mengikutiku sejak lama." Dia menarik nafas panjang " Dan awal pertemuan kita di ruang music saat aku bermain gitar. Kau berlari keluar dan bersembunyi dia ruang sebelah."

" Oppa mengetahui hal itu?" Kupotong ucapannya karena aku merasa shocked dia selama ini masih mengingat kejadian itu. " Hn, jangan potong ceritaku cantik."

Mendengarnya berkata demikian, kau hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Dia mulai bercerita kembali.

" Awalnya aku tak mengenalimu, aku hanya melihat wajahmu sekilas dan dasi tingkat 2. Setelahnya aku terus melihatmu disekitarku, lama kelamaan aku sadar kau memperhatikanku. Saat di club juga aku tahu kau mengikutiku. Dulu aku hanya berpikir kau adalah seorang wanita yang hanya sekilas, tapi lama kelamaan kau juga mencuri perhatiaanku apalagi semenjak kedekatan kita." Dia berhenti berbicara, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali. " Jadi Nona Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau mau menerimaku menjadi _namjachingu_ yang akan melindungi dan menjagamu?"

Kyaaaaaa, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ini saat yang kutunggu sejak lama, aku begitu senang awalnya aku sempat _shocked_ mendengar dia tahu segalanya tentangku. Tidak adil, kenapa dia tahu segalanya sedangkan aku tidak dan apa ini. Saat ini dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku begitu bahagia mendengar pernyataan cintanya meski di dalam mobil –bukan tempat yang romantis, tapi ini cukup untukku. Kini saatnya aku mengatakan segalanya padanya, aku ingin menumpahkan segala perasaanku padanya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun aku peluk saja namja _rich teeth_ disampingku kusampaikan rasa sayang dan bahagia melalui pelukan hangatku. Dia membalas pelukanku dan membelai rambut hitam mulusnya yang panjangnya sepunggung. Aku terisa, sudah dari tadi aku menahan tangis ini namun setelah ku memeluk tubuhnya tangis ini pecah begitu saja. Aku rasa dia terkejut mendengar isakanku. Dia melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahku aku begitu malu harus bertatapan dengannya.

" Tatap aku Baekhie." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu sayang, perlihatkan padaku."

Perlahan kuangkat wajahku, tiba-tiba saja aku kaget dibuatnya dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku sebelum aku benar-benar mengangkat kepalaku menghadapnya. Ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu, dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja dibibirku. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan aku masih, aku melihat matanya tertutup dan akupun ikut menutup mataku.

5 detik lamanya bibir kami saling menempel, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya tapi aku juga tidak berani berbuat lebih. Saat acara menempelkan bibir kami memasuki waktu 10 detik. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, dia diam menatapku dan akupun balas menatapnya. Tatapannya tergambar melalui ucapannya " Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Kulihat ketulusan dalam matanya saat dia mengatakannya, membuatku melayang terbang tinggi jauh ke awan. " Aku juga mencintaimu, oppa."

**Baekhyun PoV End**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara pernyataan cintanya, Park Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa kalung yang dia berikan adalah kalung yang di design khusus untuknya –mengingat ibunya seorang designer. Dia sengaja meminta tolong pada ibunya untuk mendesign khusus dan dengan senang hati ibunya menerima permintaan putra kesayangannya itu.

Ya kini pasangan baru telah muncul setelah Luhan dan Sehun yang memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan, kedekatan Chen dan Xiumin yang sebenarnya mereka saling suka namun malu-malu, dan pasangan yang dengan romantisnya meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam sebuah makan malam romantis di _Namsan Tower_ –bikin iri readers dan author. Inilah pasangan baru dalam _SAI High School_ –ChanBaek.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oppa, rencana liburan nanti boleh aku mengajak teman-temanku?" _Suara yeoja dari sebrang sana mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Kalian pasti bertanya siapa gerangan yeoja yang sedang melakukan komunikasi via phone dengannya?

Dia adalah yeoja imut berkulit seputih porselen dan rambut almond panjang sepunggung jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggembung bukan karena lebab melainkan karena chubby dia – Xi Xiumin, _Chen's yeojachingu_.

" Kau ingin mengajak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan? Begitu maksudmu Minnie?" Chen sedang berbicara dengan gadisnya ditengah acara kumpul-kumpulnya dengan para namja. _" Ne oppa, bolehkah?"_

Chen meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu seraya memikirkan jawaban atas permintaan yang di ajukan si penelpon.

" Ehm. . tapi dengan begitu aku juga harus mengajak pasangan mereka, bukan?" Xiumin terdiam belum menjawab pertanyaan Chen dia hanya bergumam dan akhirnya _" Ne oppa, gwenchana?"_

Chen mendesahkan nafas panjang, dia mengajak Xiumin liburan di villa milik keluarganya dulu untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan gadisnya tapi dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam rencananya untuk bermesraan dengan gadisnya mengetahui gadisnya membawa serombongan serangga pengganggu.

" Cih!" ucapnya lirih agar Xiumin tidak mendengarnya " _Geurae_, aku akan mengajak mereka kebetulan aku sedang bersama mereka." Xiumin tak mendengar decihan namjanya, yang dia tahu namja benar-benar menyetujui idenya. " Ne oppa, terimakasih. Sudah dulu ya oppa, aku mau pergi dengan Luhan. Bye oppaa~"

Chen menutup telponnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja café. Saat ini dia tidak sendiri duduk di sebuah café, sudah dia katakan bukan dia bersama dengan 3 namja tampan dengan pesona mereka masing-masing. Ya mereka adalah Jongin, Sehun, dan adiknya si pembuat onar Chanyeol.

" Waeyo hyung? Jangan kau tekuk wajahmu itu." Sindir Chanyeol pada hyungnya itu.

Jongin yang biasanya cuek kini mulai ikutan bicara " Gagal hyung rencana liburan berdua? Kau saja hyung yang terlalu terburu-buru ingin mewujudkan mimpi mesummu."

**Jleeb!**

Belum sempat Chen mencurahkan isi hatinya, Jongin sudah menyerangnya dengan ucapan pedasnya yang bbangg! –tepat sasaran. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan pesona para yeoja, mereka ini namja normal yang bisa melihat mana yeoja cantik dan errhm –menggoda hasrat. Bukankah ini normal –mwoya?! Puasa euy puasa thor (-_-"). (Author: jangan berimajinasi liar, Haha *pinjem smirknya KAI)

Sehun tertawa karena ucapan Jongin, " Yaa Hyung aku tahu kau ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan berdua dengannya, tapi apa kau berani macam-macam pada putri kesayangan Tuan Xi Yi Fan?" Belum sempat Chen menjawab ledekan si hobae itu, adiknya sudah menambahkan

" Jika kau macam-macam dengan putrinya hyung, hidupku takkan tenang. Mungkin saja kau akan wajib militer untuk selamanya." Chanyeol tertawa puas memperlihatnya deretan giginya dan suara _baritone_nya yang khas.

" Mwoya! Aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun pada Minnie jika dia memang tidak mau." –upps sepertinya Chen sudah salah bicara, dia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Semua menatap Chen penuh selidik kecuali Jongin, dia hanya masih asyik dengan ponsel ditangannya. " Jadi hyung, aku memang berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya saat liburan nanti." Kata Chanyeol penuh selidik.

" Ya ya ya, kau jangan salah paham. Mana mungkin aku berani melakukan itu, kau ingin melihat mayatku tergantung di pohong tomat hah?!"

" Hyung itu masih lebih baik mayatmu digantung dipohon tomat. Aku yakin mayatmu akan dibuang ke segitiga bermuda." Jongin berucap setelah menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku yang di ikuti tawa membahana dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Merasa sudah puas tertawa, Chanyeol bermaksud menanyakan rencana liburan itu pada hyungnya lebih rinci. " Hyung, benar kau akan mengajak kami?" tanyanya lembut pada Chen. " Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian ingin aku mendapat sayatan pedang karena tidak menuruti keinginan anaknya?" jawab Chen asal

" Maaf hyung, tapi aku tidak ikut pergi." Sebuah pernyataan dari salah seorang namja menjadikannya pusat perhatian. " Wae Jongin-ah?" tanya sehun yang rupanya namja itu adalah Jongin –dia memang selalu jadi perhatian (-_-).

" Aku harus belajar dan latihan." Mendengar jawaban Jongin semua _sweetdrop_ dibuatnya, apakah Jongin salah minum obat atau keracunan makanan? Bukankah tanpa belajar keraspun dia masih tetap menjadi juara sekolah? Jawaban macam apa ini, belajar dan latihan ini bukan saat yang tepat. Waktu liburan seharusnya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk memeras otak dan fisik –dasar jongin!

" Ayolah, ini bukan saatnya kau serius belajar dan latihan Kim Jongin." Protes Sehun pada anggota baru dalam keluarganya. "Sekali-kali tak ada salahnya bukan menghibur diri." Tambah Chanyeol " Apalagi kau jarang sekali kita bermain berempat karena kesibukkanmu." Chen ikut menambahkan kalimat protes yang diucapkan 3 orang sekaligus –menyerahlah Kim Jongin.

Lagipula untuk apa Jongin menolak, bukankah saat liburan nanti ada Kyungsoo bersamanya? Apakah Jongin tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Kyungsoo? Baiklah, bukan itu alasannya. 4 bulan kedepan ada ujian beasiswa, kalian sudah tahu bukan Jongin adalah siswa yang pandai dan berbakat, karena hal itlah Jongin bisa bersekolah disekolah elit ini dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Bukan beasiswa penuh memang, beasiswa penuh hanya berlaku bagi siswa yang pandai dalam akademik dan menyumbangkan banyak prestasi. Tahun lalu Jongin belum menunjukkan taringnya, dia tidak banyak menyumbangkan prestasi untuk sekolah sehingga separuh biayanya dibantu oleh ayahnya sekarang –Jung Yunho. Tahun ini Jongin sudah banyak menyumbangkan prestasi maka dari itu tinggal bagaimana hasil dari nilai akademiknya saja.

Jongin berpikir kembali, mencoba merancang kembali agendanya jika dia menambahkan waktu liburan. Ya tak ada salahnya bukan menyegarkan otak dan merilekskan badan sebelum tempur –bukannya harusnya bersakit sakit dahulu? Apa kata Jongin aja.

" Baiklah hyung aku ikut." Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya menepuk bahu saudaranya. " Berapa hari kita menghabiskan waktu disana?" pertanyaan ini dia ajukan agar rencananya bisa terjadwal dengan baik.

" Sekitar seminggu. Disana kita akan tinggal di villa keluargaku, masalah transportasi biar aku dan Chanyeol yang mengurusnya. Kau cukup bawa apa yang kau butuhkan saja." Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk mengerti, ya mereka memang sudah tahu apa saja yang mereka butuhkan karena tahun lalu mereka berempat sempat berlibur di villa milik mendiang Tuan Park Jonghyun. Kenapa dulu Jongin ikut? Tentu saja mana mungkin dia tidak menghadiri acara ulang tahun sunbaenya.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengintip para yeoja yang sedang bershoping ria menghabiskan uang dengan kartu kredit mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bukanlah salah satu _shooping hollic_ seperti kedua temannya. Meski Kyungsoo berpakaian seperti ini –blous tanpa lengan berwarna soft watermelon dan celana cream diatas lutut. Pakaian itu cukup membuatnya terlihat manis ditambah sebuah kalung yang selalu bertengger dileher putihnya menambah kesan manis tersendiri.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya mereka berempat mengunjungi toko sepatu. Daritadi baekhyun mencari sebuah high heels, menurut penuturannya dia ingin heels yang simple dan manis tapi sudah berapa puluh sepatu bermerk yang dia coba.

" Baekhie, yang ini saja menurutku ini bagus." Sandal dengan high tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna soft cream dengan motif simple, cocok sekali dipakai Baekhyun. Begitu pikir teman-temannya dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jenuh " tidakkah itu mirip dengan pilihan pertama, Lu?" mereka semua memperhatikan dengan seksama sandal yang membuat mereka harus mendatangai 3 toko dalam 1 jam. " Ah, iya ini hampir mirip dengan pilihan pertamamu Baek, Haa~ lantas untuk apa kita membuang waktu selama sejam ini."

" Sudah sudah teman-teman, ayo kita belanja baju sekarang. Saat liburan nantikita harus tampil cantik di hadapan para namja." Baekhyun mencoba menghindari pembicaraan tentangnya.

Mereka kembali masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian yang berada di dalam mall. Kyungsoo merasakan ponsel di genggamannya bergetar, dia memeriksa pesan dari namjachigunya. Asyik berpesan-pesan ria dengan namjanya tanpa sadar teman-temannya meninggalkannya dibelakang. Doe eyesnya masih focus dengan ponselnya, sepertinya Jongin mengiriminya pesan yang cukup panjang –curhat mungkin.

.

'_Bruuuk'_

.

Kyungsoo menabrak punggung seorang wanita yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi, dengan segera dia membungkuk meminta maaf pada wanita paruh baya itu. " Choseonghamnida ahjumma, Cheoseonghamni. ." kalimatnya tergantung saat wanita itu berbalik dan Kyungsoo melihat wajahnya.

" Gwenchana nona." Ucap yeoja paruh baya " Ne, anda baik-baik saja ahjumma." Tanya Kyungsoo manakala ada luka parah akibat tabrakannya –dia pikir ini tabrakan mobil (-_-)

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya " Gwenchana, aku permisi dulu gadis cantik."

" Ne. ." jeda " . .mma." yang hanya terdengar lirih kata itu. Yeoja paruh baya itu bergegas pergi dari TKP –tabrakannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang seputih porselen kini terlihat pucat entah apa penyebabnya, tabrakan tadi mungkin tidak berefek pada wanita paruh baya itu melainkan pada Kyungsoo. Ada apa sebenarnya? Teman-temannya yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Kyungsoo ikut khawatir, padahal biasanya Kyungsoo bisa menutupi segala perasaannya tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

" Kyungie, kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang terjadi saat kami tadi meninggalkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Menyadari teman-temannya mulai khawatir Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan dan sebisa mungkin dia memberikan senyumannya " Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan. Kalian sungguh menyiksa tubuhku yang kurus ini." Semua percaya dengan perkataan tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia cukup lama mengenal Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa karena Jongin? Baekhyun memang sempat melihat Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari namja tan itu tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat hubungan mereka dalam kondisi yang amat-sangat romantic –secara pasangan baru. Lalu jika bukan Jongin apalagi masalah Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Huwaaaaaa~ akhirnya bisa update juga. Mian kalau kurang puas dan lama updatenya. Terimakasih readers

Salam hug and kiss, keep trying my best

Yukasa kisaragi

Mind to reviews? : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Balasan Review**

**Mocca :** ini udah update, maaf baru update XD chapter selanjutnya aku usahain fast update, ditunggu reviewnya makasih ^^

**Aqila K : **ini udah lanjut XD eommanya bukan yaa? Iya eommanya si tapi di chap ini gak ada kisah tentang Kyungsoo sama eommanya.

**Guest (?) :** Yeeee, chukae XD kita minta makan-makan sama chanbaek ayook!  
wkwk semua pada nebak eommanya, jelas banget ya? Tapi gak ada kisahnya mereka di chap ini wkwk

**NH : **Yeeeeeess

**Mwinssi : **hehe ini udah lanjut XD weeh iya tapi di chap ini gak ada cerita tentang mereka berdua XD mian wkwk**  
Meca :** wkwk, iyap betul sekali sekarang juga update haha XD iya tapi gak ada kisah Kyungsoo ma eommanya disini. Oke nanti aku buatin gimana mereka bersatu yaa? Ditunggu aja wkwk  
**Zoldyk :** Nado, wkwk  
Terimakasih ^^**  
Kyunginoru : **Kyungie kenapa yaa? Hehe  
iya betul sekali tapi gak ada cerita mereka berdua di chap ini, adegan mereka kusimpan dulu. Maaf XD**  
.735 : **Mian, chap ini aku buat tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu pendek *menurutku, gak tahu menurutmu gimna, ditunggu reviewnya ^^**  
Yixingcom : **weeeh plus plus plus yang gimana? Wkwk di chap ini semoga ada plus plus plusnya ya wkwk selamat membaca ^^**  
KimKyungMin : **Sekarang sudah lebaran jadi gpp dong sedikit mesum? Haha XD

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 7**

Rencana liburan usai ujian sudah direncanakan. Sebelum melalui liburan yang mengasyikkan bukankah mereka harus melewati ujian dulu. Nah, tibalah hari ini sebagai hari terakhir murid-murid _SAI High School_ melaksanan ujian. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin rajin sekali mendatangi perpustakaan sekolah untuk belajar bersama, hanya mata pelajaran umum saja yang mereka diskusikan. Mengetahui mereka berbeda jurusan, kecil kemungkinan untuk mereka belajar materi pokok, namun karena perbedaan itulah yang menjadi sebuah kelebihan bagi mereka. Jongin yang notabene tidak pandai bernyanyi, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo akan melatihnya begitupun sebaliknya dengan Kyungsoo yang kurang pandai menari maka Jongin akan melatihnya. Bayangkan saja Jongin yang melatih Kyungsoo menari dengan mesranya dan lemah lembut, bukankah ini namanya sambil menyelam minum air eh maksudnya sambil belajar sambil kencan bareng pacar gitu.

.

.

.

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan diri dalam peraduannya, burung-burung pun ikut berkicau menyambut mentari. Seorang yeoja berkullit seputih susu itu sudah siap menantang sinar mentari, seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu bangun pagi, dia segera bergegas mempersiapkan diri, tidak ingin melewatkan moment sarapan pagi –sarapan kan penting.

Biasanya dia akan sarapan bersama dengan ayahnya namun karena ayahnya sedang sibuk menrintis perusahaan cabang di Jepang jadi mau tak mau dia harus sarapan sendirian.

" Appa. ." Teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat appanya baru keluar dari kamar tidurnya, dia berlari menuruni sisa anak tangga, menghampiri appanya memberikan pelukan kasih sayang khas seorang anak. " Aku merindukan appa."

Sang ayah mengusap surai hitam anaknya lembut, " Appa juga merindukan Kyungie." Mereka masih berpelukan hingga kemudian sang appa melepas pelukannya pada sang anak dan bertanya, " Sudah mau berangkat?"

" Seperti yang appa lihat." Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya menunjukkan penampilannya. " Hmmm" Kangta mengangguk melihat penampilan anaknya.

" Kapan appa datang, kenapa tak memberitahuku?" Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. " Tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur, appa tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tertidur pulas."

Di meja makan terlihat dua orang maid sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di meja. Segera mereka berdua mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. " Seharusnya appa mengatakan padaku jika appa pulang."

" Appa ingin memberimu kejutan." Dia memasukkan sup kacang merah kedalam mulutnya kemudian bertanya pada anaknya " Kenapa kau tak memakai supirmu lagi Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menelan makanannya, " Sekarang itu menjadi tugas namjachinguku, appa."

" namjachingu?" Kangta mencoba mengingat sesuatu " Ah, seseorang yang kau buatkan kue waktu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk " Ne appa. Aku belum sempat mengenalkannya pada appa, jika appa tak sibuk aku akan mengenalkannya pada appa."

" Dia namja baik-baik bukan? Appa tidak ingin kau menjalin hubungan dengan namja tidak jelas." Kangta menatap anaknya dengan tatapan mengerikan begitu tajam dan mengancam.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang ditatap sedemikian ganasnya hanya tersenyum " Tenang saja appa, aku bahkan belum bisa menjadikannya juara II tingkat sekolah. Selalu saja dia mendapat peringkat pertama."

" Hmm, rupanya dia namja yang cerdas. Apa kalian satu jurusan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak appa, dia siswa _Dance Class_. Aku sangat berharap dia satu jurusan denganku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang

Kangta menatap anaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta tanpa membalas ucapannya anaknya. Tak lama kemudian seorang maid datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" Nona, tuan muda Jongin sudah menunggu ada di ruang tamu." Kata seorang maid yang mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberikan titah pada maid itu " Katakan padanya aku sedang sarapan"

Maid itu mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsinya " Ah, changkaman. Biar aku saja yang kesana." Dia menatap ayahnya " Aku sudah selesai makan appa, aku akan membawanya kesini." Ya memang Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan makanannya bisa dilihat dari mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Jongin berada. " Jonginnie" panggil Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. " Hm. Kau sudah siap nona Do?" balas Jongin

" Anni anni, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah didekat Jongin. " Sudah tadi dirumah."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin. " Ikut aku" Jongin bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Kyungsoo " Kemana Kyungie?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin Kyungsoo menarik namja tan itu dan lihat Jongin sendiri hanya menurut pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang bukan lagi menarik melainkan menggandeng.  
Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan, Jongin bisa melihat ada seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya. Jongin bisa menebak namja itu tentu saja adalah appa Kyungsoo, lalu apa maksud Kyungsoo mempertemukan mereka berdua? Ah tentu saja untuk berkenalan. Kenapa Jongin mendadak jadi polos begini.

" Appa" Teriak Kyungsoo pada appanya yang sedang meneguk segelas air, appanya baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kangta mengarahkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendekati meja makan, " Duduklah" titah Kangta pada kedua muda-mudi yang sedang dimabuk asrama. Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo setelah membungkuk memberi salam pada Kangta.

" Appa, ini namjachingu yang kuceritakan tadi." Kyungsoo mulai bicara " Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri ahjussi. _Choneon Kim Jongin imnida._" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

" Aku adalah ayahnya Kyungsoo" Kangta memperkenalkan dirinya singkat. " Ne ahjussi" balas Jongin tegas.

Kangta mengangguk, " Jika kalian tidak segera berangkat kalian akan terlambat" kata Kangta seraya mengingatkan mereka berdua.

" Ne appa, aku berangkat sekarang." Kyungsoo yang sudah bangkit dari kursi dan menggendong tasnya, kemudian dia mendekati ayahnya dan mencium pipi ayahnya lembut.

Setelah Kyungsoo memberi ayahnya _cheek kiss_ pandangannya beralih pada Jongin, kemudian berkata sesuatu yang membuat Jongin terkejut " Anak muda, jaga mutiaraku sebaik mungkin. Jika kau berani menyakitinya, kau habis ditanganku." Ancam Kangta pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan berkata " Ne ahjussi aku akan menjaga putri anda sekuat tenaga."

" Aku tidak semudah itu memberikan putriku padamu, buktikan dulu omonganmu itu nak." Kalimat terakhir di awal perjumpaannya dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Jongin merasakan panas yang luar biasa bukan karena udara musim panas atau sakit tapi karena ucapan yang keluar dari bibir _sexy _namjachingunya.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

" Tuan Kim Jongin, saya menemukan sebuah buku di dalam laci kamar ibu anda. Apakah hari ini anda bisa kerumah sakit untuk mengambilnya?" Ucap seorang perawat yang tengah memegang gagang telpon.  
_" Benarkah suster? Hari ini aku tidak bisa kerumah sakit, aku harus mengurus asuransi dan surat wasiat eomma."_ Ucap Jongin yang berada disebrang sana.

" Ah, sayang sekali tuan kim sepertinya anda benar-benar sibuk hari ini" kata suster itu " Ah, tuan Kim, bagaimana jika saya menitipkan buku ibu anda pada Junsu _uisa?"_ ucap sang suster memberikan usul .

" _Baiklah suster, anda bisa menitipkannya pada Junsu noona. Terimakasih suster."_ Jawab Jongin menyetujui ide si suster. " Baiklah saya tutup telponnya tuan Kim. Selamat malam."

" Selamat malam suster." Balas Jongin

Suster itu segera meletakkan kembali gagang telpon yang digunakannya. Kemudian dia menggengam sebuah buku yang dibawanya menuju ruangan Junsu. Perawat itu memberikan buku milik ibu Jongin pada sang dokter, perawat itu menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa menemukan buku itu dan menitipkannya pada Junsu atas ijin Jongin.

" Terimakasih suster Lee. Aku akan memberikannya pada Jongin."

" Ne _uisa_, saya akan kembali ke ruang jaga. Selamat siang _uisa._" Perawat itu membungkuk, Junsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

**At Miracle Café**

Jongin tidak duduk sendirian di dalam café, dia sedang bersama seorang yeoja yang seharusnya di panggil ahjumma tapi apa daya yeoja itu memaksanya tak mau di panggil dengan sebutan itu karena wajahnya yang baby face –menyebalkan. Ya dia adalah Kim Junsu, dokter spesialis hantung terbaik di korea setelah suaminya yang juga berprofesi sama dengannya. Jangan kalian kira karena marga mereka sama, mereka memiliki hubungan darah. Its wrong! Mereka bukan saudara.

" Jongin-ah, sepertinya ini diary ibumu. Aku pernah melihatnya menulis menggunakan buku ini" Junsu memulai percakapan. " Jinjja noona? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Junsu menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat polos itu pada Jongin, di bagian pojok kanan bawah buku itu terdapat sebuah inisial bertuliskan _K.S.S.J _–Kim Siwon Sungmin Jongin. Yaa itulah arti dari inisial itu, Jongin bisa menebak bahwa ibunya benar-benar menyayangi dia dan ayahnya.

Jongin membuka lembar pertama dalam buku harian itu, dihalaman pertama terpampang foto keluarga kecil nan bahagia bermarga Kim. Foto itu diambil saat Jongin merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama, dia sedang memegang sebuah pencil ditangan kanannya dan microphone ditangan kirinya. Bingung?

Dalam adat korea biasanya dalam acara perayaan ulang tahun yang pertama ada sebuah acara dimana sang anak akan memilih benda yang mewakili tujuannya dimasa depan. Anak tersebut akan di dudukkan di depan sebuah nampan yang berisi bola basket, volley, golf, baseball, palu hakim, stetoskop, microphone, celana petinju, pencil, uang, dan sebagainya yang mewakili tujuannya di masa depan. Anak tersebut bebas untuk memilih apa yang dia inginkan, mungkin beberapa kali mereka akan memilih benda ini atau itu kemudian dibuang begitu saja –namanya juga anak kecil (-_-"). Namun benda terakhir yang dia genggam menunjukkan itu adalah pilihannya, lantas semua tamu akan berdoa semoga pilihannya terwujud.

Ada tulisan dibawah foto itu, tulisan tangan eommanya

_**14 Januari**_

' _Hari ini Jongin kami merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Dia anak yang menggemaskan, saat dia memilih benda yang akan menjadi tujuannya Jongin kami memilih pensil dan microphone. Ini lucu, dia seperti aku dulu yang memilih pencil dan ayahnya memilih memilih microphone. Kami hanya bisa berharap apapun tujuannya kelak dapat terwujud.'_

Namja tan itu bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dalam setiap kata yang dtuliskan ibunya. Jongin masih membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku harian ibunya

**21 April**

' _Jongin berjalan ke arahku, dia bisa berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sungguh bahagia, 6 langkah pertama Jongin, ya aku lihat itu adalah 6 langkah pertamanya. Aku harap lusa dia bisa menyambut kedatangan ayahnya dipintu dengan kaki kecilnya. Aku akan mengejutkannya saat pulang nanti, lihat saja Siwon oppa Jongin sudah bisa berjalan.'_

_**23 April**_

' _Aku benar-benar terkejut, kemarin saat aku melatih Jongin berjalan dia tidak mau melakukannya tapi saat dia melihat ayahnya berdiri didekatnya, dia mencoba bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ayahnya 8 langkah bersama appanya. Menakjubkan! Eomma bangga padamu nak, kita berhasil mengejutkan appamu.'_

Jongin meneteskan air matanya dia begitu merindukan appa dan eommanya, Junsu yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam, tak ingin mengganggu Jongin yang tengah khidmat.

Jongin membuka lembaran tengah pada buku itu,

_**19 November**_

' _Oppa, beberapa hari ini aku lebih sering lelah dan sesak dari sebelumnya. Padahal aku sudah minum obat yang dokter berika. Oppa, dokter sempat berpesan agar aku datang kembali. Akhirnya tadi pagi aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit tanpa ditemani Jongin, dokter bilang aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap. Apakah aku harus melakukannya oppa? Tapi aku merasa aku hanya kelelahan karena sibuk bekerja. Oppa, aku tak ingin Jongin khawatir akan kondisiku.'_

Jongin sampai pada lembaran terakhir dalam buku harian ibunya,

" _Jongin-ah, eomma merasa sebentar lagi eomma akan bertemu dengan appamu chagy. Eomma ingin kau menjadi anak yang baik, sehat, dan terus hidup dengan baik. Eomma dan appa akan menjagau dari surga. Mian chagy eomma tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Eomma menyayangimu chagy."_

Kata-kata terakhir yang dapat ibunya tuliskan begitu mengena, bagai ribuan panah yang menghujam jantung Jongin. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengetahui penyakit ibunya lebih dini, tapi disisi lain Jongin mencoba berpikir positif jika saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat eommanya bertemu appanya disurga sana. Appa sudah cukup lama menunggu eomma disurga, Jongin mencoba untuk memahami segala yang terjadi, menerima dengan lapang dada meski rasanya berat. Meski berat untuk dijalani, dengan adanya seorang _Do Kyungsoo_ di sisinya adalah suatu kekuatan yang Tuhan berikan sebagai ganti ibunya –bijak sekali uri Jongin-

Lantas apakah kisah mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja atau masih banyak jalan berbatu yang menanjak dan berliku yang harus mereka lalui? Apakah Jongin akan merasakan lagi sakit pada hatinya yang masih terluka? Atau luka itu akan sembuh karena obat yang dia dapatkan dapat menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap bagai sihir?  
.

.

.

.

.

" Kyungie, kau salah! Seharusnya untuk soal nomor sebelas kau menggunakan rumus B. Kenapa kau masih menggunakan rumus A, eoh?" Jongin menjelaskan dengan terperinci, Jongin menjelaskan bagian mana yang dari kertas yang ada ditangannya. Kertas jawaban latihan ulangan milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo –tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo tanpa pembatas meja atau apapun, tangan kanan Jongin sedang memegang kertas sedangkan yang lainnya tidak menganggur begitu saja dia gunakan tangannya yang satu untuk memegang erat tangan halus nan mulus milik gadisnya. Sharp eyes memandang lekat doe eyes, Kyungsoo yang merasa salah atas jawabannya tertunduk malu –Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mengutuk soal nomor 11 itu chingu.

" Jong. .Jong. . " Kyungsoo tergagap " Jong. .innie, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu . . aku sudah 3x salah mengerjakan soal jenis itu tap. . " kalimatnya belum terselesaikan tapi sebuah tangan di bibir ranumnya menghentikan ucapannya.  
" Gwenchana chagy, jangan merasa bersalah jangan tundukkan kepalamu karna aku senang melihat wajahmu itu. Ehmm. ." Jongin memberikan jeda pada ucapannya " Rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajahmu, aku suka."

.

_Blusssh_

_._

Seenaknya saja si Jongin ini mengatakan sesuatu, lihat saja reaksi dari tubuh Kyungsoo, pipinya sudah terlihat berwarna merah jambu karna kata-kata si pangeran sharp eyes ini.

Sambil malu-malu Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya " Jonginnie, kau membuatku malu. . . Kyaaaaaaaa" tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh dalam pelukan Jongin. Rupanya saat Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya tak lama kemudian Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

" Sudah ku katakana bukan, aku suka melihat wajahmu chagy. Wajahmu sudah seperti addiction bagiku Kyungie. . ." Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu doe eyes milik Kyungsoo dengan gerakan-gerakan lembut nan menggelitik, jarinya menyentuh doe eyes itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Mata. ." jarinya berjalan menurun menyentuh bagian lain pada wajah gadis pemilik kulit seputih susu " Hidung. . " nada dalam setiap ucapannya begitu memikat hati, siapapun pasti akan terhanyut dalam permainan namja sharp eyes ini.

Jari telunjuknya kini telah tiba pada bagian yang paling dia sukai, bibir merah ranum milik Do Kyungso. Hanya milik Do Kyungsoo. " dan Ip. . " jeda dalam kalimatnya " bibirmu benar-benar menggoda Kyung. . " perlahan tapi pasti Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, kini hidung mereka berdua saling berpautan, semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya bibir yang begitu menawan baginya sudah menempel manis dengan bibir Jongin.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, mulai menjekan pelan dan halus bibir Kyungsoo namun si gadis masih diam saja. Jongin memahami hal itu karna ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, sebelumnya Jongin hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia benar-benar ingin menikmati bibir ranum gadisnya yang menawan. Jongin awalnya hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut namun lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan manis nan lembut yang menggoda.  
Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti Jongin, tak butuh waktu lama yang awalnya sebuah kecupan sudah berubah saling menghisap.  
Dengan lembut Jongin menekan bibir Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, dia butuh akses untuk memasuki rongga hangat milik Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menggigit bibir Kyungsoo, segera dia susupkan bibirnya kedalam bergulat dengan bibir Kyungsoo didalam, mengabsen apapun ayang ada didalam rongga hangat itu. Ciuman hangat itu semakin panas saja, Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tak khayal saliva pun mengalir dari kedua bibir mereka, entah saliva siapa yang mengalir. Mereka begitu terhanyut dalam ciuman panas penuh kasih sayang. Meski akhirnya pasokan udara yang menipis berperan menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

" Ah. . . . ah . ." Kyungsoo menghirup udara degan rakusnya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, kata-kata Jongin menambah detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

.

.

" Kyung, mala mini aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Note : Mereka berhenti dalam adegan itu sampai 2minggu kedepan XD (nunggu authornya update mereka baru bisa bergerak) HAHAHAHA XD**

**Haha XD Mianhamnida chingu atas waktu yang lama saya tidak update, hanya 1 alasannya karena selama 1bulan ini saya tidak bisa browsing situs ffn T.T**

Salam Hug and Kiss

Keep trying my best

Yukasa Kisaragi

Mind to Reviews? ^^**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balasan Review ^^**

**Kaisoo Shipper **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

XD kalo Kangta marah gimana ya? Semoga Jongin tidak melakukannya, I'm really hope

**Rossadilla17 **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Ini udah next xD iyaa kaisoo memang keren begitupula dengan Jongin. Weeh Kyungsoo bangga nih punya namjachingu kaya Jongin.

**Guest **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

kalo ada apa-apa sama Kyungsoo, Jongin harus tanggung jawab dong xD kan udah janji sama appa Kangta

**Meca **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

ini sudah update lagi, eh ada yang masih dibawah 17 tahun readers? Untuk adegan kissing yang masih dibawa umur di skip ya bacanya, terus ini ganti rate gak ya jadinya? Kita liat aja kedepannya gimana ya **Meca **xixixi. Mianhamnida itu udah END, tapi aku lupa nyantuminnya *pundung dipojokkan. Cuman aku kasih tanda pemisah, maafkan saya **Meca **dan readers yang lain *bow 90 derajat.

**Fanoy5 **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Jongin gak mau mati **fanoy5**, kalau Jongin mati nanti Kyungsoo gimana? Terus cerita ini gimana? Gak jadi Kaisoo dong? Wkkwk

Ini udah lanjut kok XD

**Blackwhite1214 **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Waaah, author baru datang author baru datang membawa chapter 8. Wkwk

Aduuh, gak apa-apa itu matanya? Jangan dipaksakan ne? Santai saja santai XD  
Kurang greget gimana? Kok aku malah ngerasanya yang kurang greget malah kaisoo nya ya? *Lho gimana si authornya, ditimpuk sama **blackwhite1214** XD

Bener gak yaa? Weeh, kalo udah dikasih tahu gitu gak seruu dong, mending gak usah dilanjutin aja nih kalo udah dikasih tahu, wkwk  
kita tunggu saja yaa siapa sebenarnya yang melukai Siwon XD

Kalo penasaran dibaca terus lanjutannya yaa, ah jangan lupa reviewnya juga XD

**Zoldyk **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Ini udah update lagi, kaisoo kaisoo kaisooo XD

**Kyunginoru **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Wkwk gimana ya? Kita lihat aja bareng-bareng. Ini udah update Xixi  
Iya minal aidzin wal faidzin juga XD

terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Hehe, kita lihat aja lanjutannya gimana oke? Kuharap Jongin memang lelaki baik-baik dan tidak termakan godaan setan. Berdua didalam kamar, cuma sama yeojachingunya gak ada orang dirumah posisi udah malem, gimana coba. Terlalu banyak godaan, mari kita doakan Jongin agar kuat XD

**Yixingcom **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Aku juga kaget lhoo waktu Jongin ngomong gitu, ah sekarang udah ada lanjutannya. Gimana lanjutannya yaa? Iyaa Jongin mesum nih -_- dia kan memang mesum *digampar Kyungsoo

**Dorekyungsoo93 **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Wkwk, pinginnya si gak ada TBC lanjuuuuut terus sampe slese gitu, tapi ada daya jiwa evilnya muncul, tiba-tiba pengin ngerjain readers gitu. Wkwk

Aku kan janjinya 2 minggu, ini belum ada 2 minggu kan? Selamat membaca dan menikmati(?)

terimakasih reviewnya ^^

ini udah lanjut XD

**Aqilla K **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

Ini udah update, lama ya update nya XD  
Semoga bisa menikmati chapter ini, wkwk  
Iyaa TBC ya memang mengganggu, tapi kan gak seruu kalo gak ngerjain readers dulu xD

Mereka memang bikin iri -_-

**Ruixi **terimakasih reviewnya ^^

AWAS! Kyungsoo tahu bisa digebukin lhooo, wkwk  
siapapun pasti mau yaa dimiliki sama Jongin XD author juga mau *digebuk sama Kyungsoo. TT

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG HIL HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA AJA PADAHAL UDAH DI INGETIN, TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 8**

" Kyung malam ini aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, . . ."

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut atas penuturan Jongin, apa yang harus dia katakan dia bingung. Awalnya suasananya begitu panas dan romantic tapi kini Kyungsoo merasa takut dan tak berdaya. Haruskah dia melakukannya sekarang bersama Jongin? Ya, Kyungsoo bukan gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa arti dari kata _'memiliki seutuhnya'_.

Jongin dapat melihat raut khawatir terpampang jelas di wajah kekasihnya. Dia tahu benar bahwa dialah namja pertama yang menjalin hubungan sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin memang menginginkan gadisnya, ingin memilikinya. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikkan Kyungsoo, dia _yeoja _yang ramah, pintar, badannya yang proporsional, doe eyes nya yang begitu indah, dan jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk hati yang menggoda. Ah jangan lupakan bahwa Kyungsoo juga pandai memasak. Sempurna!

" _Eotte Chagy?"_ Jongin bersuara, Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut setelah sadar dari pemikiran. Sebelum Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban, Jongin sudah mencegahnya dengan serangan mendadak.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jika kau tidak dapat mengerjakan soal ini lagi kau akan mendapat hukuman sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku. Kerjakan dengan baik dan jangan ada kesalahan lagi!"

Ya, bukan serangan secara fisik yang diberikan oleh Jongin tapi serangan mental. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai pacarnya yang sejak satu jam lalu tidak focus. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran yeoja manis itu, yang pasti Jongin tahu selama mereka belajar bersama Kyungsoo selalu menatap intens padanya dan hal itulah yang mengharuskan merasakan risih dan tak nyaman, seperti yeojanya akan menerkamnya. –gak kebalik tuh?-

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongin berkata demikian tiba-tiba _sweetdrop_ _'mwoya?! Dia mengerjariku?! Dasar Kkamjong!"_

" YA! Kau mengerjaiku eoh?" Kyungsoo mulai geram dengan gaya bercanda Jongin, tak taukah namja itu hampir menjatuhkan jantung Kyungsoo ke atas lambung(?)

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Kyungsoo " Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu padamu, jangan tatap aku dengan intens seperti sekarang."

Yaa Kyungsoo memang sedang menatap Jongin garang, berbeda kondisi dengan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi saat mereka sedang belajar. " Aku?" jawab Kyungsoo polos

" Tak mau mengaku eoh? Kau benar-benar jatuh hati padaku hm? Kau menatapku selama hampir satu jam dengan intens, itulah kenapa kau tidak konsen pada belajarmu. Kau kira aku tak tahu chagy? Ehm?" Kyungsoo yang merasa kepergok atas ulahnya itu hanya bisa diam menahan malu.

.

.

.

.

.

************ ***** PARK JONGDAE & XI XIUMIN SIDE STORY ***************************

" Yang putih itu jelek sekali modelnya, ganti saja dengan yang hitam." Gadis yang sedang memakan potato chipsnya mengeluarkan suara juga setelah sekian lama dia hanya berkonsentrasi pada kudapan ditangannya.

Nah, satu gadis lagi bersuara " Gunakan saja kata hatimu Xiu, tak usah kau dengarkan apa kata Baekhyun -_-"

Xiumin terlihat berpikir sambil memperhatikan 3 gaun beda warna dihadapannya, gaun putih panjang selutut, berlengan pendek, tidak terlalu banyak hiasan dan cukup simple, gaun yang dipakai akan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh.

Gaun hitam tanpa lengan, panjang diatas lutut, meninggalkan kesan sexy bagi si pemakai. Gaun soft pink yang begitu lembut, ah lebih tepatnya kita sebut one piece bukan gaun, karena baju yang satu ini simple namun memperlihatkan sisi manis si pemakai, dan baju inilah pilihan Xiumin.

" Akhirnya kau menemukan pilihanmu bukan?" Kata Kyungsoo melihat sahabatnya mengangkat one piece berwarna soft pink. " Ehm, itu cocok dengan imagemu Xiu." Xiumin tersenyum "Iya Kyungie, ini indah menurutku."

" Ok, semuanya sudah beres bukan? Make up sudah, tatanan rambut sudah, dress pun sudah, ada yang lain lagi rasanya kita melupakan sesuatu."

Mereka bertiga serempak berpikir beberapa saat kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain dan berteriak " SEPATU" di ikuti tawa dari setiap bibir para gadis.

" Aku sudah menyiapkannya jadi kalian tak usah khawatir." Xiumin berkata demikiaan sambil tersenyum. " Baiklah, kami akan langsung pulang Xiu." Baekhyun mengangkat tasnya.

" Xiuxiu, FIGHTING!" Kyungsoo memberikan semangat patriotnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal.

" Hahaha" Xiumin tertawa " _Gomawo Kyungie, Bakhie._Doakan aku ne?" Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. (Kaya mau berpisah lama aja XD)

.

.

.

**At Miracle Cafe**

" Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongdae memulai percakapan, di mobil tadi Jongdae ingin mengobrol dengan Xiumin, tapi nyatanya dia hanya menatap keluar jendela.

" Ah, bagaimana? Maksud oppa?" Xiumin tak punya nyali untuk menatap langsung wajah Jongdae. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan ini hal yang tak biasa bagi Xiumin.

Jongdae tahu Xiumin tak menatap wajahnya ketika dia berbicara. " Penampilanku."

" Eoh?" Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongdae, tapi tak berlangsung lama dia menurunkan pandangannya kembali " Maksud oppa, bagaimana penampilan oppa malam ini?"

Jongdae mengangguk " Iya, bagaimana menurutmu?"sebenarnya Jongdae ingin menanyakan suasana café yang mereka kunjungi, tapi melihat Xiumin ya g bertingkah demikian dia putuskan untuk menanyakan hal lain.

Xiumin menarik nafasnya " Benarkah taka pa aku mengatakannya oppa?" Jongdae tersenyum " Ne, gwenchana. Jika itu buruk katakana saja buruk, namun jika itu baik pujilah aku.

Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya " Jinjja?!" Xiumin masih menatap Jongdae menantikan jawaban, anggukan dari Jongdae adalah akhir penantiannya

Xiumin menarik nafas kemudian dengan lancar dia berkata " Oppa biasanya memang terlihat rapi, namun malam ini terlihat lebih rapi, wangi dan" Xiumin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "tampan." Xiumin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya –Malu? Sudah pasti.

Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti, " Kau sungguh memperhatikanku? aku senang mendengarnya." Tersenyum pada Xiumin "Syukurlah jika aku memang terlihat begitu dimatamu."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongdae dapat merubah suasana yang awalnya beku, mencair begitu saja. Ya, mereka sudah dapat tertawa lepas dan berbincang lebih akrab.

Seorang pelayan mendekati Jongdae dan membisikkan sesuatu yang pasti tidak diketahui Xiumin. Jongdae hanya mengangguk kepala tanda mengerti (?) –ya mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan waiter.

" Xiu, aku mau ke toilet. Tak apa kan?" Jongdae sudah berdiri siap melangkah, " Ne oppa." Kemudian dia melangkah menjauhi Xiumin. Tak lama setelah Jongdae pergi tiba-tiba lampu restoran padam begitu saja, Xiumin yang sedang memandangi pesona restoran itu terkejut.

' _Mengapa tiba-tiba? Ah, aku takut'_ pikir Xiumin ..

Ting.

Xiumin mendengar seseorang menekan 2 nuts piano disusul kemudian lampu sorot tepat pada piano yang tak jauh dari meja makannya –mereka duduk dekat panggung, di bagian tengah.

Ting.

Nuts piano kembali ditekan, seakan seperti sebuah tanda piano itu berputar dan kini Xiumin dapat melihat seseorang sedang duduk memainkan pianonya

**Oh baby, your back is so pretty – look back at me, look back at me**

**Oh, your hair is as black as night, your curvy is shining with sunlight**

**You're beautiful, I've dreamed of you**

Xiumin menatap kagum saat dia melihat siapa namja yang sedang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi, ya namja yang dia suka sedang memainkan piano dengan begitu indahnya. Lagu ini? Bolehkah dia berpikir lagu ini memang ditujukan untuknya?

**I Feel for you even before I knew your name**

**This street became a picture and the focus is on you**

Benarkah itu? Xiumin merasa getaran-getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya, apakah ini bukan mimpi?

**Love, maybe it's love, my predictions have never been wrong**

**This could be love, gotta be love**

**My footsteps are approaching you, it's already decided for us**

**After a few seconds, we'll becomes lovers**

Cinta? Apakah ini pernyataan cinta dari seorang Park Jongdae?

**The wind carries over your mind – this fragrant feeling**

**This breath, this feeling of things getting clearer**

**Your smooth side profile reflects in the window**

**How can you be just as I imagined? I'm falling for you again**

Oh God, Xiumin benar-benar terharu mendengar setiap lyric yang di lantunkan Jongdae, semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

**I Feel for you even before we exchanged our first words**

**This street became a movie scene and the focus is on you**

Dia sudah lama memperhatikan Jongdae. Sunbaenya. Bagi Xiumin pertemuan pertamanya saat dia menjalani ospek di awal tahun. Dia sudah menganggumi sunbaenya bahkan sebelum sunbaenya menyukainya –mungkin (?)

**Love, maybe it's love, my predictions have never been wrong**

**This could be love, gotta be love**

**My footsteps are approaching you, it's already decided for us**

**After a few a seconds, we'll become lovers**

Xiumin memang _yeoja _yang telah menawan hatinya, Park Jongdae begitu terpikat saar dia melihat sosok gadis yang memakai topi wolf di sebuah toko accessories di daerah gangnam

**Now we have finally looked each other**

**It's just as I thought as if it's waited for us**

**Smile oh pretty baby**

**At the right time, on the right street – this is like destiny, you and I**

Saat dikantin itulah pertama kalinya dia dapat melakukan 'percakapan kecil' dengan yeoja yang di sukainya, bagaikan takdir dia merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya yang seakan seperti sensor cinta dan menujukkan 'dialah yang kau cari'.

**Love, baby it's love, love has come like this**

**I can't have anyone else but you – things like this can't happen anymore**

**This could be love, gotta be love**

**Your footsteps approach me, it's already decided for us**

**After a few seconds, your sugar lips will touch mine**

Percakapan kecil yang membawanya dalam sebuah harapan yang besar. Semakin mengenalnya semakin aku menyayanginya, gadis seputih salju yang memikat hati seorang pemuda biasa. Bolehkah aku memilikimu untuk diriku?

**Love, maybe it's love, my predictions have never been wrong**

**If it's not, it can't be like this – feels like it's already been a long time**

**This could be love,**

**We're getting closer and we already know**

**We've become one on this street**

Tibalah hari ini. Bersama dengan usainya lagu yang mengutarakan isi hati Jongdae yang sebenarnya riuh tepuk tangan para tamu restoran. Jongdae berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan mendekati mejanya –bersama Xiumin, dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

Jongdae tepat berada dihadapan Xiumin, sedangkan gadis itu masih berdiri sejak tadi –memberikan standing applause. Jongdae berlutut dihadapan Xiumin, bunga mawar yang tadi dia sembunyikan kini berada dihadapannya " Xi Xiumin, bolehkah aku menjadikanmu kekasih hatiku?"

Xiumin benar-benar bahagia, begitu romantisnya seorang Park Jongdae namja yang telah menawan hatinya, mereka saling mencintai. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Xiumin menerima permintaan Jongdae. " Ne oppa."

*********************************** END *****************************************

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah anak-anak, mulai minggu depan kalian akan memasuki liburan musim panas. Aku harap kalian tetap belajar, kalian tidak boleh lupa mengerjakan semua tugas musim panas kalian dan jaga kesehatan. Ah, satu lagi kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik sekolah, keluarga, maupun diri kalian sendiri. Paham?" Itulah yang diucapkan Lee _Seosangnim _sebelum jam pelajaran sekolah hari ini usai.

" Ada satu lagi pengumuman, untuk siswa yang mengikuti turnamen atau perlombaan musim panas, kalian harus datang latihan mulai minggu depan."

" Ne _seosangnim."_

.

.

.

**At Canteen SI Art High School**

" Dimana para yeoja itu, kenapa mereka lama sekali hyuung." Keluh seorang namja tinggi nan kaya gigi -_-

Mereka yang mendengar penuturan si namja jangkung itu hanya memasang muka malas.

" Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada yeojachingumu eoh?" timpal namja albino. " Mungkin _Lee Seosangnim_ bicara panjang lebar yang memakan waktu, beliau kan memang cerewet" tambah namja tan. " Ah itu dia baby Xiuxiuku." Teriak namja berwajah kotak.

Of course kalian tahu siapa saja ke-4 namja itu, ya mereka adalah Pemain anime doraemon –Nobita, Doraemon, Giant, dan Suneo. Tentu saja bukan!  
Yaa mereka adalah namja-namja tampan yang dikagumi warga seantero SI Art High School, disamping tampan, berprestasi, wajah-wajah mereka mirip sekali dengan member Boyband asal Korea Selatan didikan SM Entertaiment **"EXO"**, ya Boyband yang sedang exist ditanah kelahiran author –Indonesia, apalagi tanggal 6 September 2014 nanti boyband '**EXO'** akan mengadakan konser di Indonesia. Ok, daripada ceritanya semakin dibuat gaje oleh author, kembali ke 4 namja tampan yang sedang menunggu yeoja-yeoja mereka di kantin SI Art High School.

" Opppaaaaaa." Xiumin berlari kearah _namjachingu_nya, dengan senang hati Jongdae melentangkan tangannya seakan dirinya siap menerima _hug _dari yeojanya, padahal kenyataannya Xiumin melewati Jongdae dan menyeruput bubble tea milik Jongdae.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat seorang Park Jongdae _sweetdrop_. " Oppa aku benar-benar haus, _Lee Seosangnim _berbicara seakan dia memberikan pidato kemerdekaan."

" Ne, minumlah sepuasmu chagy." Jongdae memasang senyum manisnya meski didalam hati merasa kecewa.

" _Anyeong yeorobun."_ Sapa Kyungsoo ramah, dia tersenyum untuk semua tapi sayang tatapannya hanya untuk Jongin. Jadi senyum itu untuk siapa? –_Molla. " Anyeong Kyung." _Serempak 3 namja itu, terkecuali Jongin dia sudah menatap yeojanya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sedangkan ketua kita yang angkuh itu sudah mulai bermanja-manja ria pada Luhan, " Hannie, kenapa kau lama sekali? Ehm?" Sehun sudah memegan kedua tangan luhan sambil membelainya, " Ne, Hunnie. _Lee Seosangnim _memberikan banyak nasehat jadi kami harus pulang lebih lambat."

Chanyeol yang merasakan ada yang aneh disini, apa yang kurang begitu pikirnya. Ah, yeojachingunya, dia hendak bertanya pada 3 yeoja yang sudah duduk manis disamping namjachingunya masing-masing.

Tapi belum sempat dia bertanya, seseorang mengejutkannya. Dia duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol dan merangku lengan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. " Oppa mencariku?"

Segera Chanyeol memutar kepalanya menghadap si yeoja yang berbicara dan, " Yaa! Byun Baekhyun, kau darimana saja eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum " _Mianhae_ oppa, tadi _Lee Seosangnim_ menyuruhku menemuinya dulu di ruang guru sebelum pulang."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa " Dasar _Lee Seosangnim, _dia sengaja melakukan itu padamu. Menyebalkan."

Setelah semua berkumpul mereka memutuskan untuk pergi menuju Miracle Café, café favourit mereka.

" Nah bagaimana ide liburan kita." Ucap Jongde membuka pembicaraan. " Kita tunggu Jongin dulu hyung, sebelum memberikan masalah ini." Sahut Sehun bijak

" Apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan si Hun?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran –dia memang kepo!

" Kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik café ini eoh?" tanya Sehun kaget. " Memangnya itu penting?"

'_Plaak, Plaak' _dua geplakan tepat mengenai kepala kosong Park Chanyeol satu dari yeojachingunya yang satu lagi dari hyngnya sendiri, " Kau ini bagaimana oppa, masa kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik café ini?" sindir Baekhyun ketus, " Kau ini memalukan keturunan Park."

Mereka benar-benar heran bagaimana namjachingu/dongsaengnya tidak tahu siapa pemilik café ini. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

" YA! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau memukulku eoh? kau juga hyung, wae? Kalian tidak sayang padaku eoh?"

" Putuskan namja pabbo itu segera Baekhyunnie, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena kebodohannya." Ucap Jongdae sebal. " Ya hyung, kau ini hyungku bukan?"

Jongdae tersenyum sinis, " Aku tidak punya _dongsaeng _sebodoh kau."

" Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian malah ribut. Chanyeol oppa tenang saja mereka semua hanya bercanda." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan suasana.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah yang seperti Kyungsoo lihat, mereka hanya senang mengerjai Chanyeol. Begitulah mereka dan seorang Byun Baekhyun sendiri sudah tahu kebiasaan itu, alhasil malah ikut-ikutan membully namjachingunya.

" Kyungie, kau merusak acara kami. Seharusnya kita buat oppa lebih terpojok." Baekhyun merasa kecewa. " YA! Kalian mengerjaiku eoh? Kau juga Baekhie? Lihat saja kau akan dapatkan hukumanmu!"

" Kyaa! Anni oppa anni." Teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mendekatinya

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan pertengakaran rumah tangga eh maksudnya sepasang kekasih " Hai, kenapa kalian ramai sekali hm? Jangan menggangu pengunjung yang lain dengan ulahmu hyung!" Jongin memberi intrupsi

Chanyeol menghiraukan peringatan Jongin, saat dia akan melanjutkan aksinya seseorang malah mengejutkannya dengan mengucapkan kata yang tak di duganya.

" Nah, pemilik café yang kita tunggu-tunggu datang juga akhirnya dengan begini kita dapat melanjutkan pembicaraan kita mengenai liburan musim panas."

Chanyeol terkejut " Pemilik café? Café ini? Kim Jongin? Pemiliknya?"

" Ne _hyung_, ini pemberian Jaemma –Jae Eomma. _Wae hyung?_" Jawab Jongin _innocent_

Chanyeol heran, semuanya tahu kenapa dia tidak? " Kalian semua tahu ini, kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Chanyeol tak kalah innocent.

" Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, saat aku bercerita kau malah asyik berbicara lewat telpon dengan Baekhyun. Saat kita mengadakan perayaan, kau malah tidak datang karena sakit. Lebih perhatianlah pada teman Yeollie." Ucap Jongdae mengingatkan. " Ne hyung, mianhae Jongin-_ah _aku tidak tahu." Sesal Chanyeol

" Gwenchana _hyung, it's no problem for me." _Ucap Jongin ramah.

Miracle café memang milik keluarga Jung –lebih tepatnya milik Jung Jaejoong, ibu Sehun, namun kini dikelola oleh Jongin. Ya itu hadiah dari seorang nyonya Jung, dia sempat menawarkan pada anak semata wayangnya Sehun, tapi sayang Sehun menolak. Dia lebih tertarik Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya, jadi dengan senang hati Sehun menyetujui keputusan ibunya saat tahu Jonginlah yang akan mengelola café jika Sehun menolak, toh ibunya masih punya cake shop.

Setelah ribut-ribut memperdebatkan siapa pemilik café, sekarang mereka sedang ribut dalam perdebatan mengenai dimanakah mereka akan berlibur. Setelah cukup lama mereka berdebat, akhirnya mereka sampai pada satu keputusan dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seminggu dalam liburan mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mendapati hari esok.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Terimakasih sudah mau mengintip, membuka, membaca, dan memberikan review *bow

Mencoba untuk menepati janji. Ini belum ada 2 minggu kan? Chapter selanjutnya 3 minggu kemudian ^^

Thanks To:

**Kaisoo Shipper ; Rossadilla17 ; Guest ; Meca ;** **Fanoy5 ; Blackwhite1214 ; Zoldyk ; Kyunginoru ; ; Yixingcom ; Dorekyungsoo93 ; ; Aqilla K ; Ruixi**

Hug and Kiss,

Yukasa Kisaragi

Mind to Reviews? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Balasan Review**

**Pororo Kim : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Iya gak apa-apa hehe, aku juga belum lanjut bacanya kemarin udah gak kuat matanya, maafkan aku TT  
wah, liat aja deh xD d chapter ini banyak yang berubah -_-"

**Meca : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

xD iya memang buat kamu, maaf gak aku cantumin namamu cerita itu diperuntukkan untuk siapa. Soalnya gak mau buat kamu terlalu lama menunggu ceritanya :p (lagi baik, xixi)  
wah, sepertinya aka nada konflik XD pinginnya si romantic terus yaa ..

**Guest : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Chapeter ini banyak kaisoo momentnya xD dari kemarin aku gak mood sama EXO jadi ya hasilnya jadi begitu padahal sampe sekarang pun lagi gak mood sama EXO TT

**Kmskjw21 : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Ini udah update xD wah, si **meca** juga kayany seneng tuh baca chenmin.. syukurlah ada yang chenmin shipper ;D para shipper yang lain jangan ngiri, aku akan bikin moment Kaisoo gak kalah romantisnya, kalo gak ada halangan :D

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Iyaa moodnya lagi baik sama Chenmin :x maaf kalo Kaisoo gak so sweet banget TT soalnya kalo Jongin yang nyanyi kayany bukan peran yang pas, gak bisa bayangin Jongin nyanyi Destiny (Lagunya TVXQ) apalagi pas nada tinggi bagiannya Changmin TT, gak tega sama Jongin mbok sakit tenggorokan huhu

**Blackwhite1214 : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Ini ada chenmin shipper lagi? Wkwk Syukurlah kalo suka chenmin momentnya xD wah wah wah terimakasih banyak atas privatnya, aku sangat terbantu xD

**Rossadilla17 : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Iya chanyeol kudet wkwk masa gak perhatiaan sama temen, tapi dia kan gak salah juga si itu gak disengaja kok xD

**Aqilla K : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Egak egak, Jongin laki laki baik baik xD ini udah update :D

**Ruixi : **Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^

Gak ada 3 minggu kok? Cepet kan?

Untuk semua terimakasih reviewnya, maaf beberapa chapter ini banyak gajenya soalnya lagi gak mood sama EXO TT apalagi Kaisoo. Pas sakit begini malah update, semoga hasilnya baik –really hope. Semoga sakit itu gak ngaruh ke tulisan yang gaje ini xD

**.**

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG HIL HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA AJA PADAHAL UDAH DI INGETIN, TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 9**

" _Yeobosseo_?" Seorang gadis sedang memegang ponselnya seraya menjawab panggilan dari seseorang " Lu, nanti sore kau ikut membeli beberapa pakaian renang? Aku dan Xiumin berniat pergi nanti sore, kau ingin ikut tidak?" Ucap Baekhyun setelah tahu panggilannya telah terhubung.

" _Aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo membeli beberapa pakaian, mian, kalian pergi berdua saja ne?"_

" YA! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kami eoh?" jawab Baekhyun kesal -_-

" _Mian, ini rencana tidak disengaja. Tadi aku sedang berlatih bersama Kyungsoo untuk perlombaan, ketika kami melewati department store, kami putuskan untuk berbelanja. Mian."_

" Baiklah aku mengerti, bersenang-senangah ne?"

" _Ne, bye bye."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jadi kalian akan liburan selama seminggu bersama pacar kalian?" Ucap Yunho pada anak-anaknya sambil menyeduh coffee hangatnya. " Ne appa." Jawab Sehun

" Ah, bicara tentang pacar. Eomma belum pernah melihat Jongin membawa pacarnya lagi kerumah semenjak acara ulang tahun, kapan kau akan membawanya lagi nak?" Tanya Jaejoong pada namja yang sedang memakan buah apel ditangannya. " Secepatnya eomma, ah eomma aku ingin apelnya dipotong berbentuk kelinci."

" Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja kkamjong." Ledek Sehun " Masalahkah?" Balas Jongin

YunJae hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua namja yang tidak bisa dibilang anak-anak lagi. " Yeojachingumu itu seperti apa Jongin?" Potong Yunho mencoba menghentikan pertengkarang saudara.

" Dia tidak secantik baby Hannie-ku appa." Tangkas Sehun sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab  
" Kyungie-ku lebih manis daripada Luhan-mu itu." Jawab Jongin tak mau mengalah,

" benarkah? Apakah secantik dirimu Boo?" Sahut Yunho, Jaejoong yang kedua kalinya melihat keributan yang masih berlangsung itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Baiklah namja yang kekanak-kanakkan, hentikan semua pertengkaran kalian. Bawalah dia kemari Jongin, jadi appamu itu bisa melihat apakah dia benar-benar gadis yang cantik, ne?"

" Lalu selain cantik, bagaimana kepribadiannya Jongin?" Sebelum Sehun mengatakan sesuatu untuk meledek Jongin, appa bermata musang bermarga Jung itu sudah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya " Jung Sehun jangan ganggu saudaramu!"

Sehun yang diperingati appanya hanya mengeluarkan aegyonya yang terlihat imut dimata Jaejoong, namun menjijikkan dimata Yunho dan Jongin.

" Dia gadis yang baik appa, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di jurusannya, tapi dia selalu berada dibawahku untuk peringkat sekolah. Dia pandai memasak, ketika teman-teman mengadakan acara kejutan di ulangtahunku dia yang membuat cakenya sendiri, dia begitu menawan appa." Sanjung Jongin, dia bangga dapat memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai yeojachingunya

" Ah, acara dimana Sehun menghias rumah ini bukan? Sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat gadis itu Jongin, saat itu aku berada di Jeju bertemu beberapa client. Semoga dia memang gadis yang tepat untukmu nak."

" Ne appa Gomawo, aku akan memperkenalkannya pada appa, lusa." Janji Jongin

" Bagaimana kalau kau ajak juga pacarmu itu Hun, bukankah Kyungsoo dan Luhan berteman?" Jaejoong memberi saran, " Ne eomma, dengan senang hati."

" BooJae, kau harus memasak hidangan istimewa. Ah~ kini aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku sudah cukup tua." Ucap Yunho lemas " Tapi kau masih terlihat tampan dan gagah Yunnie-ku~" Rayuu Jaejoong pada suaminya.

" Appa eomma hentikan bertingkah manja di depan kami, ini sungguh menyakitkan mata." Ledek Sehun pada orang tuanya.

" YA! Kau ini anak kurang ajar, jika kau iri pada kami temui Luhan dan bermanjalah padanya. Kau juga Jongin." Balas Yunho kesal.

" Aw.." Yunho meringis kesakitan, Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho " Yunnie appa, kau tidak boleh mengajarkan otak mesummu itu pada Jongin dan Sehun, ANDWAE!"

" Haaaah~" Yunho mendesah sebelum berkata panjang lebar, " BooJae, mereka sudah remaja, wajar jika mereka ingin dimanjakan oleh pacarnya. Bukankah dulu kau juga begitu eoh? Kau selalu manja ingin dipeluk bahkan terkadang kau selalu memintaku menciummu sebelum kita berpisah di halte bus."

Jaejoong kembali mencubit perut sixpack Yunho " Jangan katakana itu di depan anak-anak, kau membuatku malu Yunnie."

" Aissssh, aku masuk ke kamar dulu. Silahkan appa dan eomma lanjutkan acara –nostalgia- bersama." Sehun jenuh jika harus melihat appa dan eommanya berlovey dovey bisa-bisa mereka seperti 2 tokoh dalam reality show perjodohan.

Saat Sehun mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang santai, Jongin dengan tenangnya memasukkan beberapa potong apel ke dalam mulutnya. Dia asyik menonton TV tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan pasangan YunJae, '_Haaah~ biarkanlah saja lah appa dan eomma bermesraan, toh sebentar lagi aku harus ke café.' _Keluhnya dalam hati.

Sejenak Jongin menatap jam di tangannya, sudah pukul 4 sore. " Appa, eomma, aku pergi ke café dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang" pamit Jongin pada pasangan YunJae

Yunho yang sedang membelai pipi Jaejoong langsung membalas " Hati-hati dijalan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong. Setelah bel itu berbunyi tak lama kemudian seorang maid muncul dari balik pintu.

" Tuan muda Jongin?" sapa maid itu pada namja yang menekan bel. " Ne, apakah Kyungsoo berada dirumah?" balasnya.

" Ne, silahkan masuk Tuan. Saya akan memanggil nona muda." Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Jongin segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu milik keluarga Do.

Sedangkan si maid, sudah berada di lantai 2 memberikan berita baik bagi nonanya. Setelah memasuki pintu kamar majikannya, dapat dia lihat nonanya telah siap untuk pergi ke sebuah acara –begitu pikirnya.

Kyungsoo bergegas menemui Jongin, dia tak ingin namja tan itu lama menunggunya. Hari ini mereka memang janjian untuk pergi ke café bersama. Bukan ada masalah atau apa, hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua sambil menemani namjanya itu bekerja.

" Kau sudah lama menunggu Jonginnie?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tak langsung dijawab oleh Jongin, dia terpana dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sungguh pahatan yang amat indah, Kyungsoo yang memakai one piece selutut berwarna krem tanpa lengan, menampilkan bahunya yang putih mulus, terlihat begitu cantik dimata Jongin.  
" Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo yang merasa di acuhkan oleh namjanya mencoba untuk memanggilnya dan berhasil, panggilan itu menyadarkan Jongin dari fantasinya.

" Ah, ne . . ne. . kajja kita pergi sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya –Kaisoo- kini sudah duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. " Bagaimana menurutmu menu baru café ini?"

Meminta pendapat Kyungsoo tentang menu baru bukanlah tujuannya sebenarnya, hal itu hanya dia jadikan alasan agar dapat menikmati waktunya bersama Kyungsoo lebih banyak. Disaat liburan seperti ini Kyungsoo dan dia disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing, wajar saja jika dia merindukan gadis pemilik bibir berbentuk hati.

" _Mashittaa _Jongin-_ah_, siapa yang membuar parfait ini? Aku suka." Jongin terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadisnya yang terkesan lucu itu. " Kau ingin tahu siapa yang membuatnya chagy?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos, " Kau akan percaya jika ku katakan aku lah yang membuatnya?"

Kyungsoo melotot menatap Jongin kaget " _you're a liar Kim Jongin-sshi."_ Kata Kyungsoo tak percaya. " _I'm not a liar baby, I said the parfait made by me its true baby Soo."_

Kyungsoo terlihat membelalakkan matanya, " _Jinjja _Jonginnie?" Jongin mengangguk " Aku berdikusi dengan eomma, menu apa yg akan disediakan café untuk musim panas ini, setelah melakukan banyak eksperimen akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk membuat parfait special."

Kyungsoo mengerti, " Nah, Jongin lain kali kau harus mengajariku, ne?" Jongin mengangguk mantap.

Setelah itu keduanya asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Jongin sibuk meneliti kertas-kertas ditangannya yang entah apa Kyungsoo tak dapat memahaminya sedangkan Kyungsoo asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Keduanya masih bertahan dalam keadaan hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan mulai berbicara, " Kyung. ."

" Hn." Kyungsoo masih menatap layar ponselnya. Jongin tak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, dia malah menatap gadis yang duduk dihadapannya dengan seksama, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia tak suka di acuhkan seperti ini oleh Kyungsoo, apalagi minggu-minggu ini mereka jarang sekali bertemu. '_ini menyebalkan'_ begitu pikir Jongin

Merasa namjanya –Jongin, tak bersuara lagi Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin. Obsidian Jongin dan Doe Kyungsoo bertemu(?), gulp Kyungsoo mendadak gugup. Dia tak yakin apakah sedari tadi Jongin memang menatapnya seperti itu? Dengan pengendalian diri yang baik Kyungsoo beranikan diri untuk bertanya, " Ada apa Jongin?"

" Kyung." Panggil Jongin " Ne?" jawab Kyungsoo, rasanya ini situasi yang aneh, tak biasanya Jongin seperti itu. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkannya Kyungsoo tak dapat membaca dari sorot matanya, Kyungsoo sempat menahan nafasnya takut-takut dia akan mendengar berita buruk dari Jongin.

" Lusa appa Jung mengajak kita makan malam bersama, bisakah kau datang ke acara itu?"

Kyungsoo bernafas lega, " Tentu saja _chagy_, aku akan datang. Bukankah ketika acara ulang tahunmu _ahjusshi_ sedang berada di _jejudo_?" tanya Kyungsoo

" Ne appa Jung bertemu _client_nya waktu itu. Kau harus tampil cantik _chagy."_

" Tentu saja _chagy_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk di meja riasnya, menyapukan beberapa _blash-on _berwarna soft pink di kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Tak perlu terlalu lama untuk merias wajahnya, dia memang lebih suka riasan yang simple dan natural. Toh, tanpa riasan tebal dan merepotkan Kyungsoo sudah terlihat begitu cantik dan menggoda.

Saat dia akan mengoleskan _lips glos_ berwarna _caramel _ponsel diatas meja riasnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan dikirim untuknya. Segera dia ambil ponselnya yang tadi bergetar, takut-takut itu pesan dari _'orang penting'_.

_**From**_** : My Jonginnie**

"_**Chagy, aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi. Kau sudah siap bukan? Jangan lupa pesanku tempo hari untuk berdandan yang cantik, Saranghae baby Soo."**_

Benar saja lihatlah, siapa nama pengirim pesan itu. Bukankah pesan itu dari orang penting yang memang memberikan informasi yang penting pula(?).

Kyungsoo pun tak ingin membuat namjachingunya menunggu, segera dia ketik pesan balasan untuk dia –Jongin.

**To : My Jonginnie**

" _**Hati-hati dijalan chagy. Kau akan terpesona denganku malam ini, hehe. Nado Saranghae, my pervert Jongin."**_

Sementara di kediaman Jung, seorang namja sedang terkekeh membaca pesan balasan yang bisa kita tebak itu adalah Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri melihat layar ponselmu, Jongin?" tanya Yunho pada anak angkatnya.

" Anni appa, tidak apa-apa." Jongin masih tersenyum. " Dari Kyungsoo, ne?" tebak Yunho.

Jongin tampak malu-malu, " Ne appa." Kemudian tawa Yunho pecah begitu saja dan Jongin hanya _sweetdrop_ dibuatnya.

" Kau ini, kenapa harus malu-malu kepadaku eoh? Apa dia menyebutmu namja mesum, nak?" TING TONG! Benar sekali tebakan seorang Jung Yunho ini, appanya itu bukan mantan _cenayang_ ah _anni_ maksudnya peramal atau semacamnya bukan?

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, " Kenapa appa bisa tahu?" Yunho terkekeh " Appa pernah muda nak." Yunho kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil _audy sport _hitam itu sudah memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Jung, namun si pengendara terlihat tak sendirian. Setelah tadi pergi membawa kuda hitamnya itu sendirian meninggalkan istananya, saat dia kembali seorang wanita cantik telah duduk di samping si pengendara.

Kyungsoo berjalan turun dari _audy sport_ hitam –milik Jongin. Dia terlihat manis dengan pakainannya –dress sepanjang selutut berwarna baby blue dengan pinta disamping pinggang kananya, dress tanpa lengan yang mengekspos sedikit bahu Kyungsoo dipadu _wedges _berwarna senada dengan kulitnya.

Mereka berdua –kaisoo berjalanan memasuki kediaman Jung yang disambut oleh Jaejoong yang berlari kecil saat mendengar pintu terbuka –tapi pada dasarnya kebetulan Jaejoong lewat deket-deket situ si.

" _Annyeong_ Kyungie?" medekat pada Kyungsoo hingga kemudian dia memberikan pelukan hangat khas seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak Kyungsoo rasakan.

Kyungsoo sempat terkejut eomma angkat Jongin akan memeluknya penuh kehangatan, sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan seorang eomma dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

" _Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma." _Jawab Kyungsoo gugup, " apakah kau baik-baik saja nak?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku baik-baik saja _ahjumma_, bagaimana kabar _ahjumma _sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo " Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja bukan. Kyungie, kau seharusnya memanggilku eomma. Biasakan itu, _arra?_" perintah Jaejoong.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tidak apakah dia seperti itu, tak masalah kah, " bolehkah ahju. ." Jaejoong memotong perkataan Kyungsoo " Eomma Kyungie, tentu saja aku mengijinkan."

" Eheem.. maaf menganggu acara eomma, tapi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di dalam saja ne?" Jongin menengahi situasi haru mengharukan ini. Ya sebenarnya Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo menanyakan kenapa dia boleh memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'eomma', meski dia tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo akan menanyakannya atau tidak, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

Jongin sudah menceritakan masalah Kyungsoo dan eommanya pada Jaejoong dan reaksi Jaejoong begitu mengejutkan, dia benar-benar bersimpati pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum Jongin menceritakan masalah itupun Jaejoong sudah menyayangi Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua anggota keluarga Jung sudah berkumpul di meja makan bersama dengan Kyungsoo, namun mereka belum menyentuh makanan yang di hidangkan secara special oleh Nyoya Jung itu. Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang yang diketahui adalah seorang kepala keluarga Jung –Yunho.

" Kenapa appa belum turun eomma?" tanya Sehun pada eommanya " Hah~ appamu memang begitu sudah membuat janji makan malam bersama Kyungsoo, 2 jam yang lalu dia malah pergi kerumah sakit karena lupa pada jadwal operasinya." Keluh Jaejoong tentang suaminya yang terkadang suka bersikap semena-mena dan _pabbo _itu.

" Kau menjelekkanku di depan BooJae?" seru Yunho pada istrinya. Jaejoong terkejut " Salahmu sendiri melupakan jadwal operasi -_-"

Yunho terkekeh, " Mianhae, baiklah karena aku sudah disini bagaimana kalo kita mulai makan sambil mengobrol." Yunho menambahkan kalimatnya " Ah sebentar , sebelumnya kau kenalkan yeojachingumu Jongin."

Jongin yang merasa diperintah oleh appanya dengan segera mengenalkan Kyungsoo, " Perkenalkan appa dia adalah yeojachinguku, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo ini adalah appaku sekarang."

" _Annyeonghaseyo, choneun Do Kyungsoo Imnida." _Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri

" _Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo, _seperti yang Jongin katakan aku adalah ayah namjachingumu, Jung Yunho. Nah silahkan kau nikmati hidangan ini, jangan sungkan sungkan."

" Ne, _ahjusshi_ _khamssahammida."_

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan special ala Jung Jaejoong yang terkenal enak, terlihat sekali mereka begitu menikmatinya. Di iringi dengan candaan dan keramaian saat makan, itulah yang mereka berdua –Kaisoo jarang rasakan.

" Kau belum pernah memancing bersama ayahmu?" tanya Yunho

" Belum pernah _ahjusshi_, ayah terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengajakku pergi ke sebuah taman." Jawab Kyungsoo sedih.

" Aku mengerti nak, mungkin ayahmu benar-benar sibuk. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami memancing jika kau mau, tak usah bersedih." Hibur Yunho

" Benar Kyung, semakin banyak orang semakin ramai bukan. Disamping itu aku bisa mengajak Luhan." Tambah Sehun

" _Khamssahamnida ahjusshi, _Sehun_-ah."_

" Apa pekerjaan ayahmu Kyung sampai-sampai jarang sekali berlibur denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.  
" Ap. . .appa pemilik _Do Corp ahjumma._" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup

Jaejoong tampak terkejut, " Perusahaan mobil itu, nak?"

" Ne _ahjumma_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokkan harinya setelah acara makan malam, Yunho memanggil Sehun ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Tidak biasanya appanya itu memanggilnya dipagi hari membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutnya pastilah penting, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Apa yang akan Yunho bicarakan dengan anaknya Sehun? Apakah itu hal yang serius? Akan mengarah pada apakah pembicaraan mereka?**

Ini belum 3 minggu kan?  
Maaf pembaca sekalian, aku udah bikin chapter 9 tapi kok rasanya kepanjangan ya, jadi mau gak mau aku potong sampe disini, trus untuk chapter 10nya mungkin 5 hari setelah ini ya? Sabar ya yang masih mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Ada kemungkinan mulai chapter ini akan banyak Kaisoo moment, dan alurnya mulai diperlambat (soalnya ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan). Terus itu chapter-chapter sebelumnya kan banyak side story, aku hanya ingin memenuhi rasa penasaran readers dengan pairing yang lain, jadi aku kasih bonus plus plus. Wkwk


	10. Chapter 9 Part II

**At Miracle Café**

Keduanya sudah duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, kedua memang akan berbincang-bincang. Mereka terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Bukankah keduanya adalah Sehun dan Appanya? Bukan bukan, coba kalian lihat siapa yang tangah duduk di rooftop café.

Dua yeoja, satu bermata _doe _dan yang satu bermata rusa. Mereka –HanSoo, tengah mengobrol ringan di café itu, mereka sengaja berjanji bertemu jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang.

" Kyungie, _mianhae_ aku tidak ikut makan malam waktu itu. Kenapa waktunya tepat sekali dengan acara keluargaku." Desah Luhan

" _Gwenchana _Lu_, _aku merasa tenang saat tahu kau di ajak tapi begitu Sehun mengatakan kau tidak datang karena acara keluarga, aku benar-benar gugup." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Mian ne? Nah, ceritakan padaku ayo ceritakan bagaimana makan malammu berjalan?"

" Haaah~. ." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjangnya " Kau tahu, aku benar-benar gugup saat itu tapi melihat Jaejoong _ahjumma_ begitu menyambutku saat aku datang, aku merasa lebih percaya diri."

" Jaejoong _ahjumma_ memang baik hati, apalagi masakannya. Benar kan Kyungie?" ucap Luhan semangat

" Aaah. . benar Lu, aku ingin belajar memasak bersama Jae _ahjumma_."

" Oh, aku pernah meminta Jae _ahjumma _mengajariku memasak. Bagaimana kalo kita memasak bersama dengan Jae _ahjumma_. Hitung-hitung pendekatan dengan mertua, Kyung." Kekeh Luhan

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum mendengar kata '_mertua' _rasanya ini sangat memalukan, bukankah itu masih lama? Memangnya mereka akan segera menikah, tapi kata-kata Luhan sukses membuat rona merah mengisi wajah Kyungsoo dan dia menikmatinya dengan perasaan suka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang dia tahu itu adalah ruangan kerja ayahnya. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja. Melihat ayahnya masih berkutat pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di mejanya dia putuskan untuk menunggu ayahnya.

Duduk disebuah sofa berwarna coklat dalam ruang kerja ayahnya bukanlah ide buruk, apalagi diatas meja ada beberapa potong _brownies_ buatan eommanya. Setelah memasukkan 2 potong _brownies_ kedalam perutnya, dia melihat appanya baru saja beranjak dari meja kerjanya berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

Yunho masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun, sebelum bicara dia ingin menikmati _brownies _buatan istrinya dipadukan dengan _green_ _darjeeling tea_. Setelah cukup puas dengan _brownies _dan tehnya, akhirnya Yunho berbicara juga.

" Apakah Jongin sudah berangkat?" tanya Yunho

" Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali appa." Jawab Sehun

Mereka terdiam untuk beberap saat, " Sebenarnya appa ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Ini masalah Jongin dan kekasihnya, Sehun-_ah._" Jawab Yunho datar

" Maksud appa Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

" Iya, appa tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah anaknya." Ucap Yunho

" Anaknya? Maksud appa? Ayolah appa, jelaskan semuanya." Desak Sehun

" Baiklah appa akan menceritakan segalanya, dengarkan dengan baik." Sehun masih menunggu appanya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Kau tahu bukan kedua orang tua Jongin, Mendiang Siwon dan Sungmin. Dulu aku dan Siwon berteman sedangkan ibumu berteman dengan Sungmin. Kami ini senior ibumu dan Sungmin, Siwon jatuh cinta pada Sungmin dan appa jatuh cinta pada eomma mu. Setelah kami menikah, kami jarang bertemu karena kesibukkan kami masing-masing, yang kudengar Siwon membangun usahanya bersama seorang temannya atau Seniornya appa kurang paham mengenai hal itu. Hingga kau tahu bukan Sehun, kabar buruk menimpa keluarga Jongin dan bencana semakin berlanjut setelah mereka mendapat kabar bahwa perusahaan ayahnya telah dicuri oleh temannya." Yunho memberi jeda pada ceritanya.

" Setelah mengetahui kabar itu appa mencoba mencari informasi mengenai perusahaan yang dibangun Siwon. Appa yakin appa appa mengetahui siapa orang yang telah merebut perusahaan Siwon, dia adalah. ." Sekali lagi Yunho memberi jeda pada ucapannya rasanya berat sekali mengatakan ini " dia adalah ayah Kyungsoo." –di garis bawahi AYAH KYUNGSOO.

Sehun terkejut mendengar cerita ayahnya, rasanya dia tidak ingin percaya. Keduanya adalah sahabatnya, mana mungkin hal seperti dapat terjadi pada mereka yang saling mencintai.

" Apa yang appa ceritakan itu benar? Appa tidak bohong kan?"

" Appa, mengetahui bahwa nama pemilik perusahaan yang dibangun siwon adalah Do Kangta. Perusahaan yang dibangun Siwon dulu telah menjadi perusahaan mobil yang terkenal di Negara kita, tentu saja appa mengetahui hal itu dan semalam Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa appanya adalah pemilik _Do Corp_. Itu cukup menjelaskan hubungan apa yang mereka miliki." Geram Yunho

Sehun mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Do Kangta Do Kyungsoo, mereka sama-sama bermarga Do, Sehun tahu Kyungsoo adalah anak dari pemilik _Do Corp._ Cerita appanya menjelaskan segalanya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Dia memikirkan bagaimana jika Jongin saudara angkatnya itu mengetahui kebenaran ini, dia tidak dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya.

" Appa, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Jongin. Dia pasti akan sangat bersedih, apakah kita juga harus memberitahunya?" tanya Sehun

" Kau jangan mengatakan apapun pada Jongin, appa belum memikirkan apakah appa akan mengatakannya pada Jongin. Appa tidak ingin Jongin bertambah sedih."

" Baiklah appa, aku juga tak akan sanggup mengatakan hal ini pada Jongin."

Mereka melanjutkan kembali perbincangan mereka mengenai Kaisoo, namun di balik celah pintu. Seseorang telah mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, semua dan benar-benar jelas. Dia terkejut, itu sudah pasti dia berdiri mematung di depan pintu berwarna coklat kayu, dia –**Kim Jongin**, harus mendengar tanpa sengaja pembicaraan antara appa dan saudara angkatnya. Dia harus menelan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam saat mendengar semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Seakan tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang telinganya tangkap, dia segera beranjak menjauh dari pintu yang dianggapnya neraka itu. Bukan orang-orang didalamnya yang dia anggap neraka, tapi topic pembicaraan yang menyakitkan itulah yang di anggapnya NERAKA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini mereka sepakat untuk berangkat berlibur, semuanya sudah berkumpul di bandara _incheon_. Tunggu, kenapa di bandara? Tentu saja mereka membutuhkan pesawat untuk sampai ke tujuan berlibur mereka.

Hawaii, kesanalah mereka semua akan berlibur. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul, namun pasangan itu –Kaisoo, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin mengiriminya pesan singkat. Dia mengatakan jika 5 menit lagi mereka akan tiba di bandara, tapi nyatanya ini sudah 15 menit.

Setelah menunggu hampir 20 menit –yang untung saja pesawat mereka belum lepas landas karena ditundanya waktu penerbangan, akhirnya mereka yang telah menunggu dapat melihat pasangan Kaisoo berlari mendekat.

Dengan nafas masih terengah-engah Jongin berkata " Mian aku telat, tadi Kyungsoo melupakan boneka poporonya. Mau tak mau aku harus kembali."

" Gwenchana, lagi pula kita tidak terlambat. Pesawat kita ditunda keberangkatannya, mungkin kita harus menunggu 10 menit lagi." Jongdae menenangkan suasana yang sempat memanas karena keterlambatan pasangan Kaisoo.

" Haaah~ Mungkin Tuhan memberkati kalian, jarang sekali hal seperti ini terjadi." Sindir Baekhyun, Luhanpun ikut menambahkan " Sepertinya Tuhan tahu kesulitan apa yang mereka hadapi Baekhie, maka dari mereka pertolongan-Nya."

_Apakah benar kami di berkati Tuhan, hubungan ini, aku dan dia. Jika itu adalah kenyataan pasti akan menyenangkan, rasanya aku ingin melupakan apa yang ku dengar waktu itu. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan cukup melelahkan mereka telah tiba di sebuah _resort _yang mereka sewa. Lebih menyenangkan menyewa sebuah _resort _untuk acara liburan bersama seperti ini, apalagi tempat yang mereka sewa dekat sekali dengan pantai _Waikiki._

_Waikiki _adalah nama sebuah kawasan di _Honolulu, Hawaii_. Letak tempat ini berada di sebelah selatan pulau _Ohau _dengan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa dan menakjubkan, tempat ini bagai surga dunia. Tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama orang yang disayang.

" Wah, indah sekali pemandangan laut disini. Benar-benar menakjubkan." Puji Baekhyun

" Kita tidak salah memutuskan liburan kemari, ide Sehun itu boleh juga. Aku tidak menyangka tempatnya akan sebagus ini, apalagi kita mendapatkan resort dekat dengan pantai." Xiumin ikut memuji karya Tuhan di pulau Hawaii

" Benar, setelah kita membuka jendela kamar, kita dihadapkan langsung dengan pemandangan pantai yang luar biasa. Menakjubkan!" Girang Luhan.

_Resort _yang mereka sewa merupakan bangunan dari kayu bergaya

Mereka kini berdiri di depan balkon kamar mereka, kamar dilantai 2 ini cukup memanjakan mata mereka dengan pemandangan alamnya. Para yeoja sengaja memilih lantai atas untuk kamar mereka, setiap kamar memuat 2 orang dengan balkon yang menghubungkan 2 kamar itu.

Pintu untuk menuju balkon, merupakan pintu kaca geser dengan tirai full berwarna _soft brown_. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat tempat tidur berukuran _king size_, di depan tempat tidur ada sebuah tv berukuran cukup besar dan disebelahnya terdapat meja rias yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil. kamar mandi berada di dalam kamar lengkap dengan _bathub_ dan _shower_.

Kamar pertama ditempati oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sebelah kamar mereka adalah kamar Luhan dan Xiumin. Di depan kamar mereka, ada beberapa sofa dan televise serta sebuah _refrigator _berukuran sedang.

" Aku setuju dengan kalian semua tapi aku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan ini dengan perut kosong." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedihnya

" Kau lapar Baekhie." Tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengangguk " Ne Kyung, aku lapar. Apakah tidak ada makanan di resort ini? Ah, aku ingin makan kimbap."

" Hmm, baiklah aku akan memasak beberapa menu. Aku akan belanja dulu, saat perjalan menuju resort aku melihat toko swalayan di ujung jalan sana." Kyungsoo segera mengambil dompetnya

" Kau tidak lelah Kyung, bukankah kita baru sampai? Biarkan saja Baekhyun, kita bisa makan di restoran hotel Kyung. Kau istirahat saja." Cegah Xiumin

" _Gwenchana _Xiu, selama perjalanan aku tidur jadi aku tidak merasa lelah. Lagipula, para namja pasti lelah dan lapar. Mungkin mereka takkan sanggup berjalan menuju hotel."

" Baiklah Kyung, jika itu maumu. Maaf merepotkanmu dan maaf aku tak bisa menemani, aku masih lelah." Ucap Xiumin

" Tenang saja, kalian istirahat saja, aku bisa sendiri jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya berjalan menuruni tangga. Disebelah tangga ada 2 kamar yang dapat kita tebak itu adalah kamar para namja. Tepat disamping tangga adalah kamar Jongin dan Sehun disebelahnya kamar Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

Saat Kyungsoo mencapai anak tangga terakhir, pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang namja tinggi bertubuh atletis, dengan mata obsidiannya meliihat sosok seorang yeoja berdiri dengan begitu terkejutnya.

" Oh _gamchagya!" _kaget Kyungsoo

" Aigoo, Kyung kenapa kau kaget begitu melihatnya oh?" Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

" Ah . . mian.." Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada ucapannya " ta. .tadi aku melamun."

Jongin diam tak mengatakan sepatah katakapun, namun namja albino yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya mengeluarkan kicauannya " Apa yang kau lamunkan Kyungsoo, apakah kau khawatir malam ini Jongin akan memakanmu?"

" Ann . ." Kyungsoo hendak menyangkal perkataan Sehun namun ucapannya terpotong karena

" Aaaww! YAA KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAH HAH?!" Sehun kesal pada Jongin karena kakinya ditendang.

" Kau jangan asal bicara albino!" kata Jongin datar, Sehun tak menghiraukan perkataan Jongin, dia masih mengusap tulang keringnya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan Jongin. " Kau mau kemana Kyung?" tanya Jongin

" Aku akan pergi belanjan dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Ah, kau akan membuatkan kami beberapa makanan Kyung? Kebetulan sekali, sebenarnya aku dan Jongin malas pergi makan ke Restoran karena masih lelah. Ketika aku mengajak Luhan, dia malah menolak, padahal aku kelaparan Kyung." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan panjang Sehun.

" Ayo aku temani belanja, aku juga akan membeli beberapa keperluan." Kata Jongin, " Baiklah. ."

" Hun-_ah, _kami pergi dulu. Kau jangan lupa memesan mobil untuk kita." Ucap Jongin pada saudara angkatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berdiri dengan tangan kanan Jongin menenteng sebuah keranjang belanjaan, sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya sedang memilih beberapa bahan untuk membuat spaghetti kimchi.  
Kyungsoo terlihat teliti dalam memilih setiap bahan, dia sudah terbiasa belanja seperti ini. Tidak heran jika dia membutuhkan waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang hanya untuk memilih beberapa tomat.

" Kau mau memasak apa Kyung?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin, " Spaghetti kimchi, apa kau suka Jongin?"

" Spaghetti kimchi?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit bingung mungkin. " Apakah kita akan membuat kimchi terlebih dahulu?"

" Tidak akan cukup waktunya Jongin, aku membawa kimchi dari Korea. Maid dirumahku yang membuatkan untukku."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka melanjutkan memilih beberapa bahan masakan dan kebutuhan tambahan selama tinggal di Hawaii.

Dalam perjalanan menuju resort, mereka tidak berniat membuka topic pembicaraan. Mereka kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kebisuan dan rasa canggung itu berlanjut hingga mereka berada di meja makan.

" Masakan Kyungsoo memang luar biasa, aahh~ enaknyaaaa. ." seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, " Ne oppa, Kyungsoo pandai sekali memasak."

" Rasanya ada yang aneh." Ucap sehun tiba-tiba.

" Aneh?" –Chen, " Apanya?" –Chanyeol, " Apanya Hunnie yang aneh?" –Luhan, " Ini lezat Sehun-_ah!" _–Xiumin, " Bukan masakan ini." Jawab Sehun

" Kalian berdua." Tunjuk Sehun pada yeoja dan namja di depannya.

" Jongin?" seru Chen dan Chanyeol dan para yeoja " Kyungsoo?"

Kaisoo menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, " Apakah kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Mereka masih diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Jongin pun berbicara. " Aku dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Kau jangan membuat yang lain salah paham albino!" ucap Jongin sakartik.

Kyungsoo ikut menambahkan, " Kau jangan sok tahu Sehun!"

Setelah itu suasana kembali seperti semula keceriaan, kegembiraan, dan tawa mengisi ruangan itu. Namun, tidak untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka masih menutupi semua ke kalutan dam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan yang dia cari setelah bertemu dengan Jongin. Luka yang ibunya torehkan pada hati kecil itu meninggalkan luka yang dalam dan sulit untuk sembuh, tapi begitu dia bertemu dengan Jongin sedikit demi sedikit luka itu tertutupi oleh kebahagiaan yang Jongin berikan.

Namun, beberapa hari ini sikap Jongin telah berubah padanya. Dia lebih banyak diam dan selalu meyibukkan diri dengan latihan dancenya, terkesan semua yang dia lakukan secara mendadak ini adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Semua sikap yang datang tiba-tiba cukup membuat Kyungsoo resah dan bingung, meski tadi dia mendengar Jongin mengatakan hubungan kami baik-baik saja tapi rasanya itu berbanding tebalik dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Seorang Jung Sehun saja dapat menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik pasangan Kaisoo, bukankah itu menandakan bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar terlihat sedang terterpa badai. Satu hal yang membuat Sehun semakin geram dengan saudara angkatnya itu adalah . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

" _Jongin-ah, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Kyungsoo saat kalian pergi ke supermarket?."_

" _tidak terjadi apa-apa Sehun." Jawab Jongin datar_

" _YA! Kau tidak berbohong padaku pabbo!"_

" _Untuk apa auku berbohong padamu, tak ada gunanya."_

" _Ayolaah Jongin-ah, kenapa kau tidak ceritakan saja apa masalahmu?"_

" _Tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan karena memang tidak terjadi apa-apa."_

" _Tapi kau seperti orang yang tertimpa masalah, tertulis jelas di jidatmu itu." _

" _Kau jangan asal bicara, albino! Jidatku tidak selebar Park Ahjusshi !"_

" _Kau ini, aku juga tidak mengatakan jidatmu lebar kkamjong!" _

" _Sudahlah aku lelah, aku tidur dulu."_

" _Yaa! Jongin! Haaah~ dasar tukang tidur kau itu." Jongin tak membalas perkataan Sehun, dia tidur membelakangi Sehun dan berpura-pura memejamkan mata._

" _Jongin-ah, kau mengerti bukan aku mengenalmu bukan sehari, dua hari. Jika kau ingin berbagi kesedihanmu, katakan saja padaku. Oke?"_

" _Aku bukan lelaki yang membutuhkan orang sepertimu untuk menghiburku, pabbo! Aku masih normal!"_

" _YA! Kau ini ! Sudahlah, aku tidur saja." Jawab Sehun_

_Padahal Sehun ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada Jongin tapi tetap saja dia belum tahu apa-apa._

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun sempat menanyakan beberapa hal pada Kyungsoo.

" Kyung, benarkah hubunganmu baik-baik saja dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih sibuk dengan buku tebal ditangannya.

" Kyung, ceritakan padaku. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik, daripada kau berusaha menutupi tapi terlihat jelas, dan kau tau aku tidak seperti Sehun yang bertanya ditempat yang salah."

Baekhyun sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo, seperti menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menumoahkan segalanya. Seperti dugaannya tiba-tiba dia mendengar Kyungsoo suara isakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera mendekap Kyungsoo. Dia begitu sayang pada sahabatnya itu, tidak tega rasanya melihat Kyungsoo bersedih.

" Tenanglah Kyung, coba ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Bujuk Baekhyun

" Hik . .Hik . ." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia atur nafasnya dan berusaha tegar.

" Darimana aku memulai ceritaku Baekhie?" tanya Kyungsoo " Dari awal, ceritakan semua Kyung."

" Awalnya hubunganku da Jongin baik-baik saja, kami memang jarang bertemu, tapi kami tidak pernah sekalipun bertengkar atau berselisih. Namun sejak aku makan malam dirumahnya dan bertemu Jung _ahjusshi_, dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih diam dan selalu menghindar untuk bertemu denganku. Aku tak tahu alasannya, sempat aku bertanya padanya dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti." Sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya dengan segera Baekhyun memotong " Apa yang Jongin katakan?"

" Ah, aku sedikit lupa, apa ya? Emm . . darah AH! _Kenapa harus kalian, bahkan kupikir memang kau tak bersalah, tapi darah dalam dirimu."_

" Darah dalam dirimu? Ah, apa maksudnya sih! Lantas bagaimana setelahnya?" ucap Baekhyun

" Dia masih seperti itu, meski terlihat perhatiaan tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikanku Baek. Dia lebih banyak diam dan terlalu sering dia menghindar bertemu denganku. Sebelum kita berangkat berlibur, aku sempat mendengar ada seorang yeoja cantik yang berusaha mendekati Jongin. Yeoja itu patnernya dalam dance pasangan, aku tidak tahu apakah Jongin jatuh hati padanya." Ucap Kyungsoo sedih

" Gosip hanyalah gossip, sebaiknya kau gunakan kesempatan liburan kita untuk bicara dengan Jongin, aku akan membantumu xD. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pergi tidur tak baik memberikan aura negative sebelum tidur. Percayalah, hubunganmu dengan Jongin akan segera membaik."

" _Gomawo _Baekhie, aku harap begitu. Aku benar-benar merindukan Jongin yang selalu menyayangiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jongin kau benar tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Chen pada Jongin yang sedang memakan sandwichnya di sofa.

" Bukankah kompetisi selancar ini diadakan hanya di musim panas? Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan? Kita dapat melihat kompetisi selancar di Hawaii." Seru Chanyeol bersemangat

" Jongin, bukankah kau yang paling semangat untuk berselancar di Hawaii. Kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak ikut hah!" ucap Sehun geram

" Eh, kau tidak ikut?" ucap Chanyeol _innocent_

Plaak! Satu pukulan tepat mengenai Chanyeol " Ya hyung, kenapa kau memukulku. Apa salahku hyung?"

Chen tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol, dia kembali menatap Jongin. " Kau ada masalah anak muda? Katakan saja, disini hanya ada para namja."

" Eh kau ada masalah Jongin? Masalah apa?" potong Chanyeol begitu saja –dia tidak bisa membaca suasanakah? -_-"

Karena tindakan bodohnya dia mendapatkan 1 pukulan lagi dari Chen, " Hyuuung!"

" Kau ini tidak bisa membaca suasana." –baik, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk belajar membaca suasana dan ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memakai Helm -_-

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja hanya merasa lelah perjalanan. Kalian pergi saja, jangan khawatirkan aku."

" Ayolah Jongin, wajahmu itu mengatakan bahwa kau sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal. Ya, jika kau memang tidak ingin menceritakan masalahmu tak apa." Ucap Chen

" Lupakan masalahmu selama kita berlibur. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Kau mendapatkan masalah di Seoul dan sekarang kebahagiaan menantimu di Hawaii, jadi sementara waktu lupakan Seoul dan masalah. Mari kita bersenang-senang!" ucap Chanyeol semangat

" Ya ada benarnya juga ucapan dongsaengku itu. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chen pada Jongin. " Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" putus Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para namja sudah siap diruang tamu, menunggu para yeoja yang sejak 30 menit yang lalu belum juga mempersiapkan diri.

" Hun-_ah, _kau ini kenapa menyewa 4 mobil ha? Kau ini suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang sesukamu!" tegur Jongin.

" Jongin-_ah, _ini hanya demi kenyamanan kita semua. Bukankah ini liburan, jadi tak ada salahnya kita memikirkan kenyamanan." Jawab Sehun datar

" Haah~ terserah kau saja."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya para yeoja menuruni tangga satu persatu. Dengan pakaian musim panas yang minim dan dengan mudah beberapa bagian tubuh mereka lolos terekspos membuat para namja melupakan rasa jengkel karena menunggu terlalu lama.

One piece dengan warna soft dengan panjang bawahan yang berkibar setengah paha, jangan lupakan jika ada angin nakal yang menerpa sekarang mungkin one piece itu sudah tersingkap ke atas mempertontonkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Para yeoja memang pandai mengambil hati para namja.

Mereka sudah memasuki mobil sport sewaan mereka masing-masing, duduk di dalam mobil sport ditemani yeoja cantik disampingnya, dan mereka dihadapkan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indah. Bukankah ini liburan yang sempurna? Jadi kenapa harus memikirkan masalah yang dapat merusak dan menggangu liburan, sebaiknya kita nikmati saja apa yang ada di depan dan disamping kita –upps!

" Kyung, nanti aku akan ikut kompetisi berselancar. Tak apa kan?" ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang Kim Jongin berbaik hati pada Do Kyungsoo, garis bawahi Do Kyungsoo. Meski dia itu _yeojachingu_nya tapi lihat bukan sikapnya kemarin. Dia bersikap dingin dan acuh, namun sekarang dia bersikap manis seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Itu membingungkan Kyungsoo.

Tadinya Kyungsoo akan menggunakan kesempatan berduaan di dalam mobil untuk membicarakan perubahan sikapnya yang bertolak belakang, tapi sekarang entah setan apa yang telah merasuki tubuh Jongin. Demi apapun, dia benar-benar kembali menjadi namja yang ramah.

" Ne, _gwenchana chagy._" Jongin mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia mencari-cari –entah apa pada layar pemutar music dalam mobil.

" Kau suka aku lagu ini bukan?" tanyanya lagi " Ne, Jonginnie." Padahal Kyungsoo belum memberikan jawaban tapi lagu itu sudah diputar tepat sebelum Kyungsoo berbicara. –Lantas untuk apa dia bertanya (-_-)"

" Nanti kau akan mengganti pakaianmu dengan baju renang Kyung?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba setelah pembicaraan mengenai selancar dan lagu.

" Ne Jonginnie, _waeyo_?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, " Apakah pakaian renangmu itu, ehm terbuka?"

" Terbuka?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti, dia masih menatap Jongin " Ya, terbuka menampilkan bagian tubuhmu itu." Jawab Jongin malu-malu, wajahnya hampir terlihat merah beruntung kulit hitamnya dapat menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya.

" Jonginnie, sejak kapan pakaian renang itu menutupi seluruh tubuhmu?" Jongin mendesah panjang kemudian tertawa " Benar, aku kira kau akan menggunakan bajumu itu untuk berenang. Syukurlah kau membawa pakainan renang." Kyugsoo ikut tersenyum dengan candaan Jongin yang terkesan garing.

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Jongin. Dia ingin bertanya apakah Kyungsoo memakai bikini yang terlihat sexy tapi hal itu urung dia tanyakan, kesannya dia seperti namja _yadong_ yang akan menerkam _yeojachingu_nya.

**Lantas akan seperti apa kompetisi selancar yang di ikuti Jongin? Apakah Kyungsoo akan memakai bikini? Akankah Jongin sanggup menahan segala yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya? Apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja setelah mereka kembali ke Seoul?**

Maaf mungkin chapter depan update lama karena mau pergi keluar kota TT, trus kayanya ini lebih dari 5 hari maaf habis sakit TT. Maaf gak bisa balas review karena langsung update TT. Maaf kalo disini ceritanya makin gaje dan banyak typos TT. Terimakasih review, dukungan dan doanya XD

Hug and Kiss

Yukasa Kisaragi

Mind to Reviews? –Lanjut atau tidaknya FF ini tergantung Reviews para readers, Terimakasih XD


	11. Chapter 10

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG HIL HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA AJA PADAHAL UDAH DI INGETIN, TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! -_-**

**.**

**Biar aman, Rate : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 10**

Jongin sudah menggantikan pakaiannya dengan celana pantai tanpa atasan dan memegang selancar ditangan kanannya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk perlombaan selancar, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan dulu masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jika memang nantinya mereka berpisah atau tidak, tapi kenangan indah tetap terukir dalam ingatan mereka masing-masing.

Jongin jelas menyayangi Kyungsoo, dia adalah gadis pertama yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ada gadis lain yang dulunya pernah mengisi hati Jongin, ya dulu ketika dia masih anak-anak. Dia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis sendirian di sebuah taman. Dia tak mengenal gadis kecil itu, bahkan tak pernah melihatnya tapi dia terlihat begitu tertarik pada gadis mungil yang sedang menangis itu.

Jongin sempat menghibur gadis kecil itu hingga si gadis kecil berhenti menangis. Mereka sempat bermain bersama meski tak lama, sesaat setelah di gadis mungil itu pergi Jongin menemukan sebuah kalung berbentuk _key _yang dia tebak itu adalah milik si gadis kecil, sayangnya Jongin lupa menanyakan siapa nama gadis kecil itu, karena terlalu asyik menghibur dan bermain.

Jongin berniat mengembalikan kalung itu pada gadis kecil. Ke esokan harinya Jongin sengaja datang ke taman itu berharap gadis kecil itu juga akan datang dan tepat perkiaraan Jongin. Gadis kecil itu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir seperti mencari sesuatu. Jongin memanggil gadis kecil itu dan mengembalikan kalungnya.

Ketika Jongin melihat kalung berbentuk _key _lagi, bagai _dejavu_ dia bisa mengingat siapa gadis kecil yang bertemu dengannya di taman saat masih anak-anak. Do Kyungsoo. Dia gadis si pemilik kalung berbentuk _key _yang sedang menangis, dia gadis pemilik kalung berbentuk _key_ yang kutemukan di dalam bus.

Dia tak percaya, hal seperti itu benar ada dan terjadi padanya. Jongin pernah mendengar ayahnya pernah berkata _'Tuhan akan mempertemukan jodohmu diwaktu yang tepat, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu sebaik mungkin untuk bertemu jodohmu karena kita tidak akan tahu kapan waktu itu akan tiba.'_

Kata-kata itu sempat terngiang di kepala Jongin saat dia memutuskan akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya sekali Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo, melainkan dua kali. Ini tidak bisa di sebut biasa, apakah mereka memang berjodoh, tapi inikah waktu yang tepat bagi Tuhan. Mengirim Kyungsoo tepat saat Jongin kehilangan ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga dan orang yang paling disayanginya. Mengirimkan berita buruk yang harus di dengarnya tepat saat hati Jongin benar-benar menyayangi Kyungsoo, lantas apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Para yeoja sudah berdiri di pinggir pantai dibalut dengan pakaian renang yang mempertontonkan kulit halus nan mulus gadis asia yang begitu menggoda. Mereka sudah siap meneriaki nama namja mereka yang mengikuti lomba berselancar.

Dari kejauhan para namja yang sedang mempersiapkan diri dapat melihat gadis-gadis mereka sedang diperhatikan para lelaki dengan tatapan lapar. Mereka belum melihat pakaian renang seperti apa yang dikenakan gadis-gadisnya dan terkejutnya mereka melihat pakaian renang gadis-gadisnya yang –errhm benar-benar menggoda hasrat. Para yeoja sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan untuk para namja, dengan sengaja mereka mengulur waktu berganti pakaian dan menggunakan jaket untuk menutupi pakaian renang mereka. Saat para namja itu mulai pergi mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk mengikuti lomba berselancar, para yeoja satu persatu mulai melepaskan jaket mereka masing-masing.

" OH! Lihat Jongin Lihat!" Sehun terkejut melihat ke sisi lain dari pantai Waikiki. " Ada apa Jung Sehun?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menunjuk sebuah arah, " Lihat kesana." Ucapnya

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Terkejut. Sudah pasti, dia melihat para yeoja mengenakan pakaian renang oke sebut saja bikini yang –aaah benar-benar dapat membangkitkan serigala dalam dirinya. Lihat serigala-serigala disekitar para yeoja sudah menatap mereka intens, bagai mereka akan menerkam para yeoja hidup-hidup.

" Apa-apaan pakaian mereka itu!" ucap Jongin geram, persimpangan urat sudah terbentuk di kepalanya –terlihat jelas dia sedang marah " Hun-_ah, _aku akan pergi kesana." Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat. " Tunggu, aku ikut Jongin." Sehun menyusul dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo sudah memperhatikan Jongin dari jauh sejak tadi, dia melihat Sehun yang menunjuk ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya tempat dimana dia dan teman-temannya berdiri. Sehun dan Jongin terlihat terbawa dalam sebuah percakapan singkat yang tidak dapat Kyungsoo dengar, setelah percakapan singkat itu, Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

_Kemana dia akan pergi_

Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangannya kemana arah Jongin berjalan.

_Kenapa dia berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku? Oh tidak, dia memang menuju kemari_

Kyungsoo melihat jelas namja tan itu mendekat padanya dan terlihat begitu emosi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada namja bernama Jongin itu. Jongin berjalan semakin mendekatinya, dekat, dekat, hingga akhirnya tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, dan

" Ikut aku!"

_Eh, kenapa dia menarikku?_

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Luhan ikut heran kenapa Jongin membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya, yang lebih membuatnya heran Sehun kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tak suka.

" Hannie, gunakan jaketmu." Luhan sedikit terkejut lagi, kenapa dia harus menggunakan jaketnya kembali di musim panas ini. Dia masih diam tak menanggapi perkataan Sehun "Aku tak suka namja lain melihatmu seperti itu, penampilanmu itu akan menarik perhatiaan namja yang lapar."

Luhan mengerti kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya mengenakan kembali jaketnya. " Baiklah, Hunnie aku akan mengenakan kembali jaketku." Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang paling indah dia berikan pada Sehun yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

" Baekhyun, Xiumin.. Sebaiknya kalian juga kenakan jaket kalian kembali. Sebelum para _hyungdeul_ memberikan ceramahnya pada kalian." Baekhyun dan Xiumin mngikuti saran Sehun

" _Gumawo _Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun dan Xiumin serempak.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tarikkan tangan Jongin yang berhasil ditahannya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. " Ada apa Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo dia segera menarik Kyungsoo begitu saja dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti tindakan Jongin padanya. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke parkiran mobil, dia membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil setelah itu Jongin menyusul masuk kedalam mobil duduk di bagian kemudi dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya.

" Pakaian apa itu Soo? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu, hem?" dia tak menyangka, gadis polosnya itu akan memakai bikini se sexy itu.

" Ini bikini Jongin, Luhan yang menyarankanku untuk memakai ini."

Jongin memperhatikan apa yang dikenakan gadisnya, jelas sekali bikini itu bukan selera Kyungsoo, bikini bermotif line berwarna merah dan hanya tali-tali tipis nan kecil yang menyatukan tiap bagian dari bikini bertali itu. Bagian atas yang menampakkan belahan dada dan bagian bawah yang terlihat sepeti celana dalam. OH GOD. Godaan apa yang kau berikan pada Jongin.

_Dia benar-benar terlihat menggoda, aku harus mengendalikan diriku. Shit!_

Jongin menghela nafasnya " Kau bawa pakaian renang yang lain Soo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut, sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat Jongin semakin tak karuan. Di dalam mobil, berdua, Jongin setengah naked dan Kyungsoo berpakaian se sexy itu. Siapapun pasti tidak akan melewatkan moment seperti ini.

Jongin keluar dari mobil, membuka bagasi dan mengambil sebuah jaket berhoddy dari dalam tasnya. Dia membawa jaket itu masuk kedalam mobil dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

" Gunakan ini untuk menutupi bikinimu. Itu demi keselamatanmu dari para namja nakal."

Kyungsoo menerima jaket yang diberikan Jongin, " apa kau tak suka aku berpakaian seperti ini Jongin?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, " Semua lelaki suka dengan penampilan yeojanya yang cantik, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat Kyung. Mengertilah, kau sungguh cantik dan **sexy**, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat baby Soo." Oke untuk kata sexy itu Jongin sengaja mengucapkannya dalam hati, dia tidak ingin disebut namja yadong oleh Kyungsoo.

" Maksudmu Jongin?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah bingungnya

' Oh, ingatkan aku bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berumur 17 tahun.' Mohon Jongin dalam hati " Anni Soo, lupakan perkataanku dan pakai jaket itu segera. Kita harus kembali sebelum perlombaan dimulai baby."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya memutarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari seseorang yang entah kemana perginya, menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. " Aissh!" Desah Jongdae

Dia mengambil selancarnya dan memeriksanya kembali dengan seksama, saat Jongdae sedang serius memeriksa.

" _Hyung_, kemana perginya si kkamjong dan albino?" Chanyeol datang membawa beberapa air mineral. Jongdae mengelengkan kepalanya " _Molla,_ saat aku datang mereka berdua sudah tidak ada disini."

Jongdae dan Chanyeol sempat bersama Kaihun, tapi mereka pergi mengambil selancar baru untuk Jongdae, sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa haus memutuskan ikut _hyung_-nya untuk membeli air mineral.

Sekembalinya dari kepentingannya itu, mereka tidak menemukan _dongsaeng-_nya berada di tempat mereka. Mereka menghilang tanpa memberi kabar apapun, tapi mereka berdua tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, nantinya mereka berdua akan kembali juga.

" Mencariku _hyungdeul_?" ucap Sehun, Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun " Darimana kau albino?" Sehun mengambil selancarnya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya memeriksa papannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. " Menjadi pahlawan bagi para yeoja, hyung." Jawab Sehun enteng

" MWO? Dalam mimpimu." Ucap Jongdae.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat muda, tangan kanannya menggenggam remote TV. Dia sedang menikmati suasana rumah yang sepi ditinggal kedua putranya berlibur, meski biasanya sepi tapi ini berbeda karena dirumah ini hanya ada dia bersama Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong duduk setia disamping Yunho sambil memeluk posesif namja bermata musang itu, dia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada suami yang dicintainya. Seharian ini mereka menikmati waktu kencan mereka seperti waktu dulu ketika muda. Sudah lama sekali mereka berdua tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama bagai pengantin baru.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini, ke khawatirannya, kegelisahannya, ketakutannya, semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong harus merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman.  
Semua pikiran negatifnya berawal dari sebuah kenyataan yang disadari oleh suaminya. " _Yeobo_, kapan kau akan memberitahu Jongin?"

Pertanyaan istrinya seraya mengingatkan Jongin pada masalah yang juga menganggu pikirannya, masalah mengenai anak angkatnya yang belum mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya dibalik kisah kedua orangtuanya.

" Entahlah Jongie, aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin jika tahu . ." Yunho masih menggantungkan ucapannya, perasaan sedih tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana bisa namja berumur 17 tahun dapat menerima kenyataan pahit mengenai keluarga dan kisah cintanya. Dia terlalu dini untuk menghadapi kenyataan sepahit itu, dia –Kim Jongin, mampukah dia menerima semua kenyataan pahit itu.

" Aku menyukai Kyungie, oppa. Tapi aku pikir itu semua bukan kesalahan Kyungsoo, melainkan kesalahan appanya." Ucap Jaejoong bijak " _Keunde_ Boo, dia tetaplah anak dari seseorang yang merebut perusahaan Siwon. Apakah Jongin mampu menerima semua itu?"

" Oppa, Jongie tahu oppa sedih, tapi kita tak bisa merahasiakan ini dari Jongin. Dia harus tetap mengetahui kenyataan ini, cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti akan tahu masalah ini entah dari siapa. Sebelum itu terjadi, sebaiknya memberitahu Jongin terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar

Yunho, merasa perlu merahasiakan kenyataan itu lebih lama. Namun, apa yang dikatakan istrinya ada benarnya. Dia harus memberitahu Jongin meski kenyataan itu sangat pahit sekalipun. Yunho sudah memantapkan hatinya, dia akan memberitahu Jongin sepulangnya namja itu dari liburannya di Hawaii. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Jongin, dia dan Jaejoong hanya perlu membantu dan memberikan Jongin kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala kenyataan dan penderitaan yang akan menimpanya.

" Baiklah Boo, aku akan berbicara pada Jongin sepulangnya dari berlibur. Benar katamu, semua keputusan ada ditangan Jongin. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya dan memberikan kekuatan karena sekarang kitalah keluarganya."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 part II**

" _Ya, pemuda dengan selancar merah mulai memasuki ombak. Ahh, disusul dengan peselancar nomor dua dibelakangnya. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan sang raja ombak Waikiki." _Pengeras suara di pinggir pantai menginformasikan bagaimana kondisi para peselancar yang tengah bertanding.

Di babak final ini si pemuda berselancar merah bersaing dengan pemuda dibelakangnya, pemuda berselancar merah memainkan beberapa atraksi yang cukup mencengangkan, penonton bersorak melihat kehebatan pemuda dengan selancar merahnya.

Peselancar nomor dua dibelakangnya tak mau kalah, dia juga bermain-main dengan ombak seakan menari diatas ombak dan selancarnya. Dia cukup lihai dan tak khayal riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton menyambut akhir pertunjukkannya diatas ombak. Peselancar nomor dua memberikan atraksi tambahannya, dia mengarahkan selancarnya melawan ombak dan melompat tinggi ke langit, penonton terdiam melihat sang peselancar apakah dapat melakukan pendaratan dengan sempurna dan hasilnya . . BINGO dan wanita itu berhasil.

Bethany Hamilton, seorang wanita tanpa lengan kirinya. Wanita yang telah melakukan atraksi melompat tinggi ke langit dengan pendaratan yang sempurna. Wanita yang mengalahkan Kim Jongin dalam babak final pertandingan _surfing_.

_Bethany Hamilton_ adalah seorang peselancar professional dari Amerika Serikat. Dia sudah banyak menjuarai pertandingan bertaraf International dan ini pertandingan local yang dia ikuti secara kebetulan tanpa persiapan.

Suatu kebanggan bagi Kim Jongin bisa bertemu dengan rival yang luar biasa, meski dia tidak mendalami dan tentu dia tidak ahli dalam _surfing_, tapi bertemu dengan _Bethany Hamilton_ di babak final merupakan hal yang luar biasa baginya.

" Kau pemuda yang luar biasa, senang bisa bertanding denganmu anak muda." Ucap Bethany

Jongin yang memang suka dan pandai berbahasa asing tidaklah sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan Bethany yang memang orang asing. Dia benar-benar senang mendengar pujian dari athlete pro seperti Bethany.

" Terimakasih banyak, anda juga sungguh luar biasa. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya dapat bertanding dengan anda." Balas Jongin sopan

Bethany tersenyum ramah, " Pujianmu terlalu berlebihan, ini semua karena aku mencintai _surfing_ dan merasa senang saat melakukannya. Jadi bukan karena aku ini hebat, diluar sana banyak para _surfer _yang lebih hebat dari pada diriku ini." Jongin kagum dengan kerendahan hati seorang Bethany, dia akan menjadi sosok ibu yang luar biasa begitu pikirnya.

" Aku belum mengetahui namamu, siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Bethany

" Perkenalkan . ." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya " Namaku Kim Jongin, aku berasal dari Korea Selatan." Bethany cukup terkejut, dia mengira Jongin berasal dari Negara asia tapi tentu bukan Jepang bahkan Korea. Warna gelap kulit Jongin yang membuat Bethany sempat berpikir demikian.

" Aku kira kau berasal dari Indonesia, Kim." Bethany tertawa karena dugaannya yang ama sangat salah itu sedang Jongin ikut gelid an terkekeh. Dia bisa menebak kenapa Bethany menganggapnya orang Indonesia.

" Apakah kau sedang berlibur dengan kekasihm, Kim?" Jongin mengangguk " Benar sekali, kami memang sedang berlibur. Menikmati liburan musim panas di pulau yang indah."

" Waaah, sungguh mengasyikan masa muda itu. Ah, bagaimana jika kalian ku undang makan malam bersama keluargaku, kebetulan sekali nanti malam aku dan keluargaku akan mengadakan pesta barberque." Tawar Bethany

Jongin sebenarnya sangat ingin mengiyakan undangan Bethany, tapi rasanya akan janggal jika dia tidak mengikut sertakan teman-temannya. Tidak enak hati hanya pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama _surfer pro._

" Maaf Mrs. Hamilton, aku datang berlibur tidak hanya bersama dengan kekasihku seorang. Jadi . ." belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan, ucapannya sudah dipotong.

" Kau datang bersama dengan temanmu juga? Wah baguslah, ini akan semakin ramai. Kalau begitu datanglah ke _Roseblood Street number 12_. Aku dan suamiku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Semua sudah siap dengan dress musim panas yang manis dan pakaian casual yang elegan. Mereka berpenampilan seperti itu karena sebuah kabar yang diberikan Jongin tadi sore usai kompetisi selancar.

Jongin memberitahu teman-temannya, jika dia dan teman-temannya mendapat undangan makan malam dari seorang _surfer pro_ Bethany Hamilton. Begitu mendengar nama Bethany Hamilton, para namja begitu semangat untuk mempersiapkan diri dan para yeoja yang tidak mengenal dengan baik siapa Bethany Hamilton hanya bisa menuruti kemauan para namja.

" _Kajja_ kita berangkat, pasti Mrs. Hamilton menunggu kita." Seru Jongdae. Mereka semua berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, " Dimana alamat rumahnya, Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo segera menoleh pada sumber suara, " Oh, _Roseblood street number 12_. Aku sudah tahu alamat itu, jadi biarkan mobilku berada di depan."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, rupanya rumah Bethany Hamilton tidaklah jauh dari resort yang mereka tinggali. Terpampang jelas pada kotak surat yang bertuliskan marga keluarga itu '_Hamilton'._

Rumah tingkat berwarna putih, berbahan dasar kayu dengan gaya khas Texas, benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah coboy yang berada di pinggiran laut, halaman depan yang cukup luas.

Mereka semua sudah berada di halaman kediaman _Hamilton's Family_. Jongin berdiri di depan pintu, menekan bel memberitahu pemilik rumah bahwa seorang tamu telah datang berkunjung. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda dan Jongin mengenal pria itu –_Mr. Hamilton_.

" Hello _Mr. Hamilton_." Sapa Jongin " Oh, hallo Kim. Silahkan masuk, aku dan istriku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian."

" Hallo _Mr. Hamilton_." Sapa mereka satu persatu saat memasuki kediamaan Mr. Hamilton.

Mereka berjalan masuk menuju taman belakang, dimana pesta barberque diadakan. Di taman tidak banyak orang hanya terlihat _Mrs. Hamilton_ yang sedang memanggang beberapa daging dan seorang putrid kecil yang begitu cantik sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku.

" Hallo _Mrs. Hamilton_." Bethany menolehkan pandangannya pada pintu belakang rumahnya " Oh! Kim, kau sudah datang rupanya." _Mrs. Hamilton_ menghampiri rombongan tamu yang di undangnya. " Wah, kau membawa banyak teman rupanya."

" Ah, apakah ini terlalu banyak? Maaf jika sudah membuat anda repot." Jongin tidak enak hati harus merepotkan orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan memberikan sajian pada semua temannya. Ini tidak sopan, begitu pikirnya

" Tidak, justru aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian. Jadi semua makanan itu tidak akan bersisa jika jumlah kalian sebanyak ini. Bukankah semakin ramai itu menyenangkan?" ucap Bethany ramah

" Baiklah, bisa lebih akrab nanti. Sekarang kalian para wanita bisa membantu istriku membuat salad dan para pria bisa membantuku memanggang. Ayo bekerja!" Seruu _Mr. Hamilton_

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Para yeoja sedang membantu _Mrs. Hamilton _menyiapkan salad dan beberapa kudapan. Mereka bercerita banyak hal, mengenai Korea, kehidupan sekolah dan kecelakaan hiu yang menghilangkan tangan kiri _Mrs. Hamilton_. Mereka dibuat kagum olehnya, Bethany sempat merasa terpuruk dengan hilangnya tangan kirinya tapi dia begitu mencintai _surfing_, meskipun bahaya sudah dialaminya tapi dia tetap bertahan mengahadapi segala bahaya itu. Dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan kembali menjadi _surfer_, semangat dan kegigihan yang luar biasa.

" Baiklah, siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan kekasih dari pemuda bernama Kim?"

Ke empat yeoja itu lancar berbahasa asing jadi mereka tidak kesulitan untuk mencerna setiap perkataan Bethany, tapi hal ini yang membuat seorang yeoja terkejut bukan kepalang. Darimana ibu satu anak ini mengetahui Jongin memiliki seorang kekasih diantara ke empat yeoja.

" Jadi siapakah itu?" tanya Bethany lagi " Ah, itu . ." Luhan menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo " Itu. . Saya _Mrs. Hamilton_."

" _Miss Do_? Jadi andakah itu kekasih Kim?" Kyungsoo menganggtuk " Iya, itu adalah saya."

Pada akhirnya para yeoja bercerita masalah percintaan mereka masing. Bethany memang wanita yang ramah, belum waktu 24 jam mereka sudah seakrab ini.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Mereka semua sudah menikmati beberapa makanan dan kudapan. Malam semakin larut dan terasa dingin, untuk menghangatkan tubuh _Mr. Hamilton_ membawa sebotol _wine_ dari dalam rumah. Mereka tertarik untuk sekedar mencicipinya apalagi para namja, tapi rasa tertarik itu harus mereka buang jauh-jauh karena mereka masih dibawah umur. Alhasil jadilah Mrs. Hamilton memberikan coffee hangat untuk mereka semua, dia dan suaminya harus menyimpan _wine_ mereka.

" Sepertinya Jongin menyukai anak kecil, sedari tadi dia selalu bermain dengan Jeanni." Puji _Mrs. Hamilton_

" Dia memang menyukai anak kecil, tapi sayangnya dia tidak memiliki saudara satupun." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Bethany tidak mau melanjutkan topic pembicaraan yang menurutnya sudah diluar batas kesopanan, jadi dia putuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya " Aku akan membawa Jeanni tidur, kalian nikmati saja waktu yang kalian punya." Ucapnya pada Kyungsoo dan yang lain.

Bethany berjalan mendekati Jongin, setelah cukup dekat dengan Jongin dan anaknya dia segera memanggil anaknya, " Mama. ." teriak Jeanni yang kemudian berlari kedalam pelukan ibunya.

" Apakah kau senang bermain bersama _brother Kim_?" Jeanni mengangguk " Sangat menyenangkan, Mama." Senyum tulus terukir jelas pada bibir kecil Jeanni.

Bethany menatap Jongin " Maaf telah membuatmu repot, Jeanni benar-benar menempel padamu. Pasti kau kesulitan untuk memiliki waktu bersama kekasihmu." Bethany merasa tidak enak hati pada tamunya ini, sejak awal Jeanni berkenalan dengan Jongin dia selalu menempel dan mengikuti Jongin, karena ulah Jeanni Jongin tak sempat untuk sekedar berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

" Tidak masalah _Mrs. Hamilton_, Jeanni anak yang manis dan aku senang bersamanya." Jongin mengelus kepala Jeanni lembut, " Hubungan kalian dalam keadaan baik bukan? Jeanni bukan semata-mata kau jadikan alasan untuk menghindari kekasihmu bukan?"

_Jdeerr!_

Tepat sasaran, kenapa Bethany bisa mengerti hal itu? Mungkin itu hanya terkaan seorang wanita berumur.

" Ah. . .itu . ." Bethany tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terbata-bata " Kau tak perlu menceritakannya Kim, karena itu adalah privasimu. Aku hanya bisa memberimu nasehat sebagai seorang wanita dewasa yang pernah mengalami masa muda. Sebesar apapun keburukan pasanganmu, jika kau mencintainya maka kau akan memaafkannya dan memberikannya banyak kesempatan, kau akan menunggunya menjadi lebih baik dan semakin baik. Jika kesalahan terdahulu yang dilakukan pasanganmu membuatmu terluka kenapa kau tidak memberikannya kesempatan kedua, karena semua manusia berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Jika dia meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, kau harus bisa memaafkannya dan yang paling penting dalam setiap hubungan adalah kejujuran, kesetiaan, dan kepercayaan."

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Bethany sampaikan, kejujuran, kesetiaan, dan kepercayaan.

Dapatkah Jongin bersikap jujur pada Kyungsoo? Apakah Jongin tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan hanya setia padanya? Apakah Jongin dapat percaya pada Kyungsoo?

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

" Chagy, kau sudah menghubungi Xiumin?" tanya Kris pada istrinya " Sudah _yeobo_. ." Tao berjalan mendekati Kris, menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada suami tercintanya. " _Gege_, terlalu khawatir pada Xiuxiu, bukankah dia sudah berumur 17 tahun? Lagipula lusa mereka sudah kembali ke Korea."

Kris menatap istrinya heran, " Bagaimana aku tidak khwatir _Chagi,_ dia sekarang sedang berlibur dengan kekasih yang lebih tua darinya. Mereka menyewa sebuah resort, bukankah tidak mungkin terjadi hal yang ahh. . sudahlah."

Tao menyeduh tehnya, " _Gege_, anak muda di jaman sekarang sudah tidak heran jika mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di usia Xiuxiu."

" Jika Jongdae berani menyentuh Xiuxiu kita melebihi dari hal yang sewajarnya, sudah kupastikan kembalinya dia ke korea akan kujadikan dia ajudanku."

Tao menggidik ngeri mendengar perkataan suaminya, membayangkan Jongdae menjadi ajudan seorang Kris bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dapat Tao jamin setiap harinya, Jongdae akan disiksa secara semena-mena oleh Kris.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari terkahir mereka berlibur di Hawaii, sudah diputuskan hari ini mereka akan menikmati liburan semau mereka, mereka di bebaskan untuk pergi kemanapun, tidak perlu pergi beramai-ramai layaknya tamasya.

_Tok tok tok_

" Kyungie, kau sudah siap? Aku buka pintunya, ne?" dia membuka pintu perlahan, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang gadis hanya memakai bra sedang berdiri di depan cermin.

" Kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak Kyungsoo, dengan sigap dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya " Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu, pabbo!" protes Kyungsoo pada seseorang yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

" Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi music dari handphonemu yang menulikan pendengaranmu." Belanya. " Kim Jongin, pabbo!" Kyungsoo melemparkan barang-barang yang dapat diraih tangannya pada Jongin, sontak Jongin mngelak dari hujan barang yang Kyungsoo lemparkan. Jongin berlari mendekat dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahan tubuhnya dilempari benda keras semacam bedak, sisir, pembersih wajah, dan kapas (?)

" Jangan lempari aku dengan benda-benda seperti itu, itu menyakitiku." Ucap Jongin saat berada di hadapan Kyungsoo. " Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku melemparimu agar kau keluar pabbo!" Kyungsoo sungguh malu, dia mengumpati Jongin untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Terlambat. Jongin sudah menyadari itu semua, " Jangan berbuat kasar padaku atau aku akan membalasnya baby." Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan membisikkan kata itu melalui telinganya. Bibir Jongin masih berada di dekat telinga Kyungsoo, Jongin berniat untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan gerakan yang lembut dia gerakkan bibirnya mendekati telinga Kyungsoo kemudian menjilatinya dan menggigitnya pelan.

Bibir Jongin berpindah pada tempat lain, dia melihat leher Kyungsoo yang seputih susu terekpos dengan indahnya. Sekilas terbesit ide nakal dalam pikiran Jongin, dia mengecup leher Kyungsoo, menggigit dan menyesapnya, meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan. Tak hanya satu tanda yang Jongin tinggalkan beberapa tanda di sekitar leher Kyungsoo dan bagian atas dadanya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang Jongin berikan, ini pertama kali dia menerima perlakuaan selembut ini. Dia begitu berdebar tak karuan rasanya, sengatan-sengatan kecil menjalar ditubuhnya membuatnya merasa lemas sekujur tubuh. Setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan menracaukan pernafasannya.

" Yak. . ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah melempariku." Kyungsoo hampir jatuh jika saja Jongin tidak menahan punggungnya. " Baiklah kutunggu kau dibawah dan jangan coba-coba untuk menggodaku lagi. Untung saja tinggal kita berdua di resort ini." –bukannya kesempatan karena tinggal berdua doang?

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk terdiam. Kyungsoo melihat dirinya di depan cermin, banyak tanda yang ditinggalkan Jongin disekitar lehernya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo harus memakai pakaian yang bisa menutupi tanda itu. Untung saja Kyungsoo membawa syal, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika teman-temannya melihat tanda yang Jongin tinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Bocoran, chapter selanjutnya Jongin bakal ngomong sesuatu ke Kyungsoo.

Oke chapter 10 udah finished, chapter 11 mungkin 2 minggu lagi.

Semakin gaje saja yaa? Wkwk  
Ada yang tanya _You're My Eyes belum update? _Saya lagi buntu untuk yang satu itu, jadi mohon sabar ^^

Reviews Please ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG HIL HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA AJA PADAHAL UDAH DI INGETIN, TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! -_-**

**.**

**Biar aman, Rate : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 11**

Jongin sudah duduk di sebuah bangku restoran di pinggir pantai bersama Kyungsoo. Matahari kian terbenam serasa lelah seharian berada di peraduan. Dua insane itu masih terduduk diam, Kyungsoo belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah Jongin menceritakan mengenai dirinya.

Jongin bercerita bagaimana dia merasa tidak asing dengan kalung _key _milik Kyungsoo. Jongin yang bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis di sebuah taman, dia yang sedang menangis karena ibunya datang mengatakan tidak menyayanginya. Itu semua bagaikan sebuah petir terdahsyat _Dewa Zeus_ yang datang menyambarnya, menyambar tepat dibagian hatinya.

Kyungsoo ingin menceritakan kenapa dia bisa menangis di sebuah taman tanpa ditemani siapapun, Jongin memang mempertanyakan hal itu tapi dia tidak memaksa. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan Jongin, dia senang bahwa Jonginlah yang menolongnya saat itu. Bantuaan Jongin saat itu sedikit membantunya dan Jongin senang kekasihnya memiliki perasaan senang sama seperti dirinya.

Dapatkah Jongin percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar berjodoh? Jongin tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang mencintai gadis bermarga Do itu, tapi mengetahui kenyataan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu membuat hatinya terluka. Entah bagaimana Jongin dapat mengatasi perasaannya, meski Jongin mengingat benar apa yang _Bethany _katakan tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghapuskan rasa bencinya pada wanita bermarga Do itu.

" Jongin, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Apakah itu tidak enak?" Jongin tersadar dari pikirannya. " Anni, ini enak sekali hanya saja aku sedang tidak bernafsu."

Kyungsoo tampak khawatir, " Makanlah semampumu, kau akan membuat _ahjumma _khwatir jika makanmu tidak teratur." Jongin mengangguk " Hn."

Setelah menu utama mereka habiskan kini makanan penutup pun menemani akhir makan malam mereka. Mereka begitu menikmati _dessert _mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa perbincangan apapun, mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang mereka bangun.

Seorang wanita menyebut nama Kyungsoo " Kyungsoo?"

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita sedang memperhatikan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di pinggir pantai. Wanita itu memperhatikan gadis muda itu, terasa tidak asing dan begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Semakin wanita itu memperhatikan wajah si gadis semakin wanita itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Mungkinkah itu dia?_

Kulit seputih susu, hidung lancip, bibir _kissable_ berwarna _cherry_, rambut coklat almond, kedua mata _doe _yang tidak dapat dia lupakan. Begitu mirip dan terlihat nyata dihadapannya, dia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang di ingatnya dia begitu yakin siapa gadis itu.

_Aku yakin dia adalah Kyungsoo._

Wanita itu semakin mendekati gadis muda itu, mendekat, dan semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat wanita itu dengan berani memanggil nama si gadis muda, " Kyungsoo?"

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tampak terkejut, seorang wanita memanggil Kyungsoo bahkan menggunakan bahasa korea. Bukankah mereka masih di Hawaii? Lantas siapakah yang mengenal mereka –ah Kyungsoo hanya Kyungsoo, di Negara asing ini.

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut seseorang menyapanya, dia menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita telah berdiri disamping Jongin, wanita itu sedang menatap dirinya penuh cemas.

Wanita itu, wajahnya, suaranya, Kyungsoo sempat melupakannya bagaimana sosok sebenarnya wanita itu, wanita yang pernah melukainya dimasa lalu. Wanita yang sudah dia lupakan pernah menjadi ibunya dulu, dulu sekali.

BoA, seorang penyanyi solo asal Korea Selatan yang cukup terkenal di beberapa Negara –meski tidak seterkenal TVXQ dan EXO. Seorang wanita yang menikah dengan seorang pengusaha otomotif –_Do Corp, _di usia muda. Meninggalkan suami dan anak semata wayangnya hanya demi karier yang cemerlang.

" Eo. .Eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jongin yang mendengar panggilan itu. " Ne Kyungie, ini eomma. ." Boa memeluk Kyungsoo, pelukan eratnya tak dibalas apa-apa oleh anaknya.

" _Bogoshippo _Kyungie_-ah. ."_

**Deg**

Kenapa eommanya harus mengatakan kata rindu setelah eommanya meninggalkannya selama ini. Kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan harus merasakan kepahitan hidup setelah mendenagr eommanya mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah anak kesayangan eommanya.

Boa melepas pelukannya, " apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyungie?" Kyungsoo masih terkejut dengan semua kejadiaan ini, pikirannya tidak dapat berpikir jernih dia masih terdiam.

" Permisi. ." ucap Jongin memecah acara rindu merindu antara ibu dan anaknya –begitu yang dilihat Jongin. " apakah anda eommnya Kyungsoo?"

Boa menatap namja tan yang duduk di depan putrinya, bukan menatap tidak suka melainkan tatapan bingung yang di tunjukkan. " Benar aku adalah eomma Kyungsoo, siapa kau?"

Jongin berdiri dan membungkuk, " Perkenalkan saya Kim Jongin, saya adalah kekasih dari putri anda."

Boa terkejut bukan kepalang, pemuda dihadapannya ini bernama Kim Jongin dan statusnya adalah kekasih putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Setelah eommanya menyapanya beberapa saat yang lalu dan menanyakan kabarnya, Kyungsoo segera meminta Jongin untuk meninggalkan resotran itu. Dia meminta Jongin untuk membawanya ke pinggir pantai dimana angin banyak berhembus.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sisi selatan pantai Waikiki, disana angin bertiup cukup kencang deru ombak terdengar cukup kencang. Jongin melihat keanehan pada diri Kyungsoo semenjak gadis itu bertegur sapa dengan eommanya.

" Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin pada gadisnya " _Gwenchana" _jawab Kyungsoo datar

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada seraya membekap dirinya agar menjadi lebih hangat, angin malam yang dingin cukup menembus kulitnya yang hanya tertutupi dress tipis selutut.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo kedinginan segera berlari menuju mobil dan mengambil sebuah kain lebar cukup tebal –atau kita sebut saja selimut, kemudian dia kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di pinggir pantai.

" Ini pakailah. ." Jongin meletakkan selimut itu menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo " _Gomawo."_

Mereka kembali terdiam menatap laut malam, banyak bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit yang mereka lihat, begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

" Jongin, bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. .sebenarnya. ." Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya " sebenarnya . ." Jongin masih menunggu kata-kata Kyungsoo selesai " Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. ."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, " Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakana, aku akan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakana setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. ."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mata mereka bertemu " Baiklah. ." Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo " Kau sudah melihat ibuku bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo " Iya, bukankah tadi ibumu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk " Ne, dia ibu kandungku dan sudah lama sekali dia pergi meninggalkanku."

Dari situ Kyungsoo menceritakan segalanya pada Jongin, dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Jika dia ingat bukankah kejadian yang dialami Kyungsoo tepat setelah ayahnya meninggal? Setelah perusahaan ayahnya direbut oleh ayah Kyungsoo.

Jongin kalut oleh semua pikirannya, mala mini dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo tapi mendengar semua cerita memilukan yang Kyungsoo simpan selama bertahun-tahun cukup mebuatnya ikut merasakan luka itu.

Disaat Jongin kehilangan ibunya gadisnya lah yang berada disisinya dengan setia, sekarang saatnya Jongin membalas utang budinya pada Kyungsoo, setidaknya jika nanti dia dapat berpisah dengan Kyungsoo rasa bersalah takkan menyelimutinya.

Dia belum memastikan perasaannya sepenuhnya, dia menyukai Kyungsoo sejak pertama bertemu tapi mengetahui Keluarga Kyungsoo dia menjadi ragu untuk lebih menyayangi dan mencintai Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang sepele. Sejak tadi banyak sekali para yeoja yang menggoda Sehun, mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah pesta lampion yang diadakan desa sebelah.

Sehun yang memang berparas tampan terima-terima saja ketika para yeoja memujinya, belum lagi sifat perhatiaannya itu membuat Luhan gerap melihat namjachingunya.

" Hannie, kau masih marah padaku? Ayolah Baby Hannie, mereka hanya memujiku baby~" Sehun sedang membujuk Luhan yang marah padanya sejak pulang dari acara lampion.

" Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, mereka menyentuhmu seenaknya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berani sekali memelukmu! Membuatku sakit mata melihatnya."

_OMO! Baby ku sedang cemburu rupanya. ._

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan itu membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh gairah. " Baby, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Percayalah." Ucap Sehun menenangkan

Luhan masih kesal lagi-lagi dia mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dan itu terlihat menggoda bagi Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya " Jangan menggodaku baby~!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk menjawab Sehun sudah mencium Luhan dengan kasar, dia sudah sangat bergairah. Luhan memberontak mendapat serangan dadakan dari Sehun dia mencoba meloloskan diri dari pelukan Sehun tapi hasilnya nihil tubuhnya terkunci.

Awalnya Luhan tidak membalas ciuman Sehun namun tak berlangsung lama Luhan pun membalas ciumannya tak ingin menyia-nyia kan kesempatan Sehun mencoba untuk memperdalam ciumannya, alhasil mereka berciuman panas cukup lama.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menangis terseduh dalam pelukan Jongin, mengingat kembali kisahnya yang sudah lama terpendam cukup untuk membuka kembali luka di hatinya. Begitu sakit dan menyesakkan, tapi hari ini berbeda, Jongin berada disisinya dan hal itu mampu mengurangi rasa sakit yang sudah lama bersarang di hatinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan hangat Jongin bagai obat tak kasat mata yang menyembuhkan lukanya sedikit demi sedkiti.

Nafas Kyungsoo sudah mulai teratur, sudah sejam Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukannya. Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat gadisnya menangis, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis dan menenangkannya. Pelukan itulah cara yang diambil Jongin untuk menenangkan gadisnya.  
Kaos tipisnya basah dibagian dada dan itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman tapi gadis dipelukannya itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jongin ingin menganti bajunya disamping itu angin dipantai ini semakin menusuk kulit _tannya_, dia juga sudah sedikit lelah harus menopang tubuh Kyungsoo dan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan –bisa bayangin gak? Jadi Jongin duduk dengan satu tangan nopang tubuhnya soalnya kan gak ada sadaran dipantai terus satu tangannya membekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Badan Kyungsoo terasa semakin berat, dengan perlahan Jongin mencoba untuk memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin agar yeoja itu tidak terbangun, melatakknya di pasir putih.

Jongin merasa lega saat tubuh Kyungsoo tidak lagi berada di dadanya, dia melihat jam tangannya sudah tengah malam dan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur di pantai. Jongin bingung apakah dia harus membangunkan Kyungsoo dan kembali ke _resort_ tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya dia urungkan untuk membangunkan si putri tidur.

Jongin melihat kondisi sekitar pantai, pantai itu cukup aman karena dekat dengan rumah warga tapi tak mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan malam yang dingin di pinggir pantai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jongin putuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo terbangun dan pergi setelahnya.

Jongin kembali ke mobil mengambil sebuah jaket untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur lelap, untung saja selimut itu membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo jadi gadisnya itu takkan merasakan dinginnya malam yang sangat menusuk.

Jongin menatap dengan lekat wajah gadisnya yang seputih susu, hidung runcingnya, mata _doe _nya yang kini tertutup, pipi chubby nya dan bibir _kissable_. Jongin mengangumi keindahan dalam yang terpampang dihadapannya.

" Kyung, aku mungkin merasa terluka atas perbuatan appamu dulu tapi aku yakin aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu."

Setelah menyatakan keyakinannya atas perasaannya dan membuat janji akan melindungi Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Jongin ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo lewat ciumannya bahwa dia begitu menyayangi gadis itu, meski appanya berbuat jahat pada appanya tapi Kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum dia tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin _" Kyung, aku mungkin merasa terluka atas perbuatan appamu dulu tapi aku yakin aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu."_

_Terluka? Perbuatan appa? Apa yang sudah appa lakukan pada appa Jongin?_

Dia begitu terkejut ketika sesuatu menempel di bagian bibirnya sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Kyungsoo sedikit membuka matanya, ciuman. Jongin mencuri ciumannya ketika dia tertidur, dia bingung harus melakukan apa, apa dia harus berpura-pura tidur. Dia tadi terbangun karena merasa dinginnya malam mulai menyusup kedalam selimutnya yang hangat tapi waktu bangunnya rasanya tidak pas.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo semakin dalam, awalnya dia hanya ingin memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir _kissable _Kyungsoo tapi entah mengapa dia terdorong untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

" Ngghh .." terdengar lenguhan entah dari mana, Jongin sempat terkejut darimana asal suara itu. Dia membuka matanya dan begitu terkejutnya dia irisnya bertemu dengan iris Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbangun? Bodohnya dia mencuri ciuman dari seorang gadis yang sedang tidur. Sungguh namja yang pengecut. Kim Jongin _pabbo!_

Ingatkan Jongin untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, ciuman mereka sudah terlepas. Jongin hampir salah tingkah namun cepat-cepat dia kuasai dirinya, " Kau bangun Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dia sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin kenapa dia mengeluarkan suara yang merusak sandiwaranya " Iya, aku cukup . ."

" Ah _mian_, aku menciummu ketika kau tertidur. _Mianhae." _Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, dia sudah merasa malu saat ini."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Di resort semuanya tampak khawatir, mereka sibuk menghubungi sepasang kekasih yang belum kembali juga padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

" Kemana mereka ini huh?" tanya Jongdae " Ponsel Kyungie tidak dapat dihubungi oppa." Ucap Xiumin " Jongin juga" tambah Sehun

" Ah, apa mereka tidak memberitahu kalian kemana mereka akan pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada para yeoja. Mereka mengelengkan kepala " Anni oppa, Kyungie hanya mengatakan dia akan pergi makan malam bersama Jongin." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

" Lantas bagaimana ini oppa, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungie. ." Luhan tampak khawatir, Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya sepertinya segera memeluknya dan menenangkannya " Tenang saja Hannie, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja. Jongin namja yang kuat lagipula dia pandai Taekwondo."

" Tapi ini di Negara orang Hunnie, mereka tidak tahu kondisi disini." Protes Luhan " Benar Hun, aku juga ikut khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada mereka." Tambah Chen.

" Yeoboseo?! YA KIM JONGIN DIMANA KAU? KENAPA PONSELMU SUSAH SEKALI DIHUBUNGI HAH?!" mereka semua menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah berteriak di telepon.

" _Kami baik-baik saja hyung, mungkin aku kembali besok. Batreku habis hyung, mianhae kalian ti. . tut tut tut"_

" YA! KIM JONGIN! HALLO JONGIN! JONGIN!" Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya " Aishh, sambungannya terputus."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf gak bales reviews, terimakasih dukungan dan doanya ^^**

**Terimakasih reviewers, readers, and silence readers.**

**Salam hug and Kiss**

**Kisaragi ^^**

**Mind to Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 11 Part II

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG HIL HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA AJA PADAHAL UDAH DI INGETIN, TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! -_-**

**.**

**Biar aman, Rate : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Aqila K : **Iya, niat awalnya dia ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan Kyungsoo sebelum kembali ke seoul. Eh tapi malah ketemu Boa, jadi dia tahu kisahnya Kyungsoo itu seperti apa. Kan kasihan kalo Kaisoo kalo gak sama-sama tahu penderitaan masing-masing.

**Rossadilla 17 :** iya dia ketemu lagi sama eommanya meski Cuma sebentar, disini eommanya gak tahu si kalo kyungsoo denger apa yag dia omongin pas berantem sama kangta. Jadi begitu pasang wajah _innocent_ ya meski sebentar disini eommanya berperan banget ya? Huhu

**JonginDo :** wkwk ini udah update kok, syukurlah kalo makin keren aja –kaya si abang Jongin yang makin keren aja -_-

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** wkwk, mundur teratur? Gak tau gimana nih reaksi Kyungsoo kalo tahu kangta jahat sama siwon, gak tega sebenernya tapi mau gimana saya pinginnya mereka berpisah wkwk -evil banget authornya wkwk

** : **iyaa ini udah update kok, wowowo gomawo hehe

**Cicifu :** iya aku repostnya sama TT sudah aku benahi kok xD

**Guest :** wkkw udah baca lanjutannya kan? Wah, pokoknya selamat menikmati aja deh xD

**Guest 2 :** Iya jongin si kayanya bukan tipe pemarah tapi pendendam wkwk buktinya mau balas dendam tapi tenang dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk Kyungsoo kok xD

**Meca :** iya barusan aku datang dari Surabaya tadi jam 19.40 dan ini special buat para readers dan reviewers sekalian. Selamat menikmati xD

**Lady soojong :** aku balas disini, hoho memang pendek tapi aku kasih part II nya gak lama setelahnya kan? Okeoke selamat menikmati lanjutan kisahnya. Ini aku buat special untuk kalian yang menunggu cerita ini.

**Zoldyk :** Hehe setujupokoknya Kaisoo ^^

**Humaira9394 :** Jongin belum yakin sama perasaannya biasa anak masih labil si Jongin jadi galau deh, hayo dibaca lagi coba.. nanti bisa tahu ayah Jongin di apain sama ayah Kyungsoo.

**Guest 3 :** Haha, gimana gimananya baca aja langsung chapter dibawah ini xD

**Wyda88 :** cemburu? Wkwk gimana ya? Liat aja nanti gimana adegannya jadinya xD

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Special untuk kalian setelah aku datang dari Surabaya tadi jam 19.40, soalnya aku udah lama disana dan meninggalkan segala aktivitas menulis FF. Maaf kalo pendek, gaje dan kurang puas. wkwk**

**Chapter 11 Part II**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk dikamarnya memandang sebuah foto berbingkai. Di dalam foto itu terlihat seorang namja memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang disebuah pantai, begitu posesif dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak foto itu diambil.

Gadis itu menangis tersedu mengingat segalanya, kisah kasihnya bersama sang namja. Namja didalam foto itu sungguh berkharisma, rambut hitam yang menawan, senyuman yang mempesona para _yeoja_, dan kulit _tan_ yang terlihat sexy. **Kim Jongin. **Itulah nama namja yang sedang memeluka seorang gadis di pantai.

Gadis itu –**Do Kyungsoo** kembali mengusap-usap foto wajah Jongin. Dia sudah lama berpisah dengan Jongin tapi entah mengapa lukanya masih begitu terasa seakan baru kemarin luka itu tertoreh dihatinya.

Tepat 2 bulan setelah perayaan Setahun hari jadi mereka, Kyungsoo mengetahui segalanya. Kenyataan bahwa appanya dulu telah merebut perusahaan milik appa Jongin dan secara kebetulan saat itu juga Jongin menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang akan Jongin katakan ketika mereka berdua berada dipantai. Dia juga menyayangi Jongin tapi perasaan bersalah selalu menghantuinya.

Ketika Jongin melanjutkan studinya di Amerika, Kyungsoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari Jongin secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Jongin dengan alasan tidak sanggup menjalani _long distance relationship -LDR_.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jongin, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri –Memisahkan diri. Appanya yang sibuk tidak begitu mempermasalahkan jika Kyungsoo ingin hidup mandiri disebuah apartemen.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sudah 4 tahun mereka berpisah. Kini Kyungsoo sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya _Do Corp_. Dia memang disiapkan untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan yang dicuri appanya dari appa Jongin.

Kangta belum mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana dirinya membangun _Do Corp_. Sungguh memilukan dia bisa terjebak dalam konflik yang sungguh pelik.

**Flashback On**

" Oppa, ayolah berkencanlah denganku. Ne?" rayu seorang gadis pada namja di depanya.

Sang namja menolak dengan halus " Aku tidak mau, aku sibuk."

Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya " Ayolah oppa, kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku? OPPA!" gadis itu berteriak pada namja yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya di tangannya.

" Boa-_shi, _kau tau bukan aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Kau tak perlu berusaha keras untuk mendekatiku. Minggu depan aku akan menikah" Ucap namja itu lantang pada si gadis.

" Oppa. . " panggil gadis bernama Boa itu " Aku mencintaimu oppa, kau tahu bukan aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Rengeknya.

" _Mianhae _Boa, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku benar-benar mencintai tunanganku bahkan aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku." Ucap namja itu tenang

" Oppa, _jebal _terima aku oppa . .terima aku . .kumohon oppa, aku bersedia menjadi selirmu sekalipun. Aku bersedia kau jadikan apapun asal aku tetap di sisimu. . oppa!" Boa berlutut dihadapan namja itu.

Dia tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya akan jatuh atau reputasinya akan hancur sekalipun, dia tak peduli. Dia hanya menginginkan namja dihadapannya itu menjadi miliknya, meski dia tidak bisa memiliki namja itu untuk dirinya seorang.

Namja itu mendekati Boa yang sedang berlutut, memegang kedua pundak gadis yang tengah terisak dalam tangisnya.

" _Mianhae_ Boa, kau harus merelakanku. Di luar sana banyak namja yang mencintaimu daripada aku yang hanya sunbaemu ini. Percayalah, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri nanti. Lupakanlah aku dan carilah namja baik-baik yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

" Tapi oppa, aku tak bisa jika itu bukan kau oppa. . Aku hanya menginginkanmu Hiks . ." Cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi Boa.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan nafas yang terputus-putus dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya " AKU HANYA MENGINGINKANMU SIWON OPPA."

Namja yang bernama Siwon itu tak memberikan respon atas teriakan Boa " Oppa, _jebal _terimalah aku. ." Siwon masih terdiam, seakan dia tahu _'percuma saja membujuk Boa yang keras kepala'._

Sudah cukup lama Boa menangis, sejak dirinya berteriak Siwon tak mengatakan apapun dia masih diam duduk dihadapannya. " Oppa. ." panggil Boa " Iya? Ap . ." kalimat Siwon terpotong.

" Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilikimu?" tanya Boa, dia tidak ingin mendengar perkataan atau ceramah Siwon yang panjang lebar. Hari ini dia hanya butuh kepastian dari namja itu, sudah lama dia memendam rasa pada sunbaenya itu.

Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya, "Sekali lagi_ mianhae _Boa-_ah_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersamamu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Siwon, dia segera bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya lalu berdiri menatap Siwon. " _Geurae oppa_, aku menerima jawabanmu. _Gomawo oppa_, aku senang kau baik padaku."

Boa meninggalkan apartement Siwon, setelah keluar dari apartement itu dia berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menghancurkan Siwon bagaimana pun caranya. Dia tidak terima penolakan dari _sunbae_nya itu. Dia berubah membenci Siwon sangat membenci namja itu meski dulunya dia mencintai dan menginginkan namja itu.

Boa mulai mendekati teman dekat Siwon, mereka sama-sama merintis perusahaan otomotif itu bersama. **Do Kangta.** Namja itulah yang sedang Boa dekati untuk membantu rencananya, tapi tanpa Boa sangka namja itu malah benar-benar mencintainya dan perkiraannya jauh meleset. Dia tidak berpikir akan menikah dengan Kangta bahkan memiliki anak dengan Kangta itu bukanlah idenya. Dia hanya ingin menghancurkan Kim Siwon, itulah rencananya tapi dia harus terjebak dalam masalah dengan Kangta dan keluarganya.

Setelah cukup lama disibukkan dengan keluarga barunya dengan Kangta. Boa mulai mengacaukan kehidupan Siwon namun sayang rencananya selalu gagal. Hingga akhirnya dia memiliki sebuah ide yang gila, dia ingin mencelakai Siwon namun hal itu malah membuat namja itu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Padahal saat itu kondisi perusahaan Siwon sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

Semenjak menikah Kangta sudah tidak lagi bekerjasama dengan Siwon di satu perusahaan. Dia sudah memiliki perusahaannya sendiri. Kangta mengetahui bahwa perusahaan Siwon sedang kritis dan Siwon sepakat jika perusahaannya sudah benar-benar kritis dia akan menjual perusahaan itu pada Kangta tapi Kangta menolak, dia menawarkan pinjaman tanpa syarat dan Siwon menyetujuinya.

Namun sayangnya takdir berkata lain saat Siwon pulang dari pembicaraan mengenai pinjamannya dia mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Siwon tak sempat memberitahu apapun mengenai keluarganya. Dalam batas kesadarannya dia mencoba untuk menghubungi keluarganya dan Kangta namun nihil.

Setelah meninggalnya Siwon secara otomatis perusahaan itu menjadi milik Kangta, karena Siwon berjanji jika dia tidak mampu membayar hutangnya maka perusahaannya akan dijual kepada Kangta.

Secara kebetulan saat Siwon meninggal Kangta sedang berada di China mengurus cabang baru perusahaannya selama 6 bulan tanpa kembali ke Korea. Begitu dia kembali ke Korea dia begitu terkejut jika Siwon memberinya surat dan mengatakan dia tidak mampu melunasi hutang perusahaannya sehingga perusahaannya kini menjadi milik Kangta.

Selama Kangta tidak berada di Korea, perusahaan peninggalan Siwon di urus oleh istrinya, Kwon Boa. Istrinya itu menutupi kenyataan bahwa istri dan anak Siwon tidak mampu melunasi hutang perusahaan.

Saat Kangta bertanya dimana mereka tinggal, saat itu Boa hanya mengatakan tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka setelah kepindahan mereka dan sialnya Kangta mempercayai hal itu.

Kangta sempat mencari kembali keluarga Siwon setelah perpisahannya dengan Boa, namun sayang hasilnya nihil dia tidak tahu wajah bahkan nama dari istri temannya itu. Boa begitu sempurna menutupinya.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin dipantai, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun sayang dia tidak menemukan apapun. Hingga suatu hari Tuhan menuntunnya untuk mendengar sebuah perbincangan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

Saat itu Luhan dan Sehun sedang membicarakan siapa appa Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Sehun menceritakan segala masa lalu yang didengarnya dari appanya.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar cerita Sehun. Dia tidak tahu jika appanya sejahat itu, yang dia tahu selama ini hanyalah kebaikan appanya. Dia tidak tahu jika appanya juga bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Pada akhirnya rasa bersalah terus menghantui Kyungsoo, dia sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan pada Jongin, Apa yang dia ketahui mengenai appanya. Akan tetapi setiap Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menanyakan segalanya pada Jongin, lidahnya kelu tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Jongin.

Saat kebingungan mulai melandanya, dia mendengar kabar Jongin mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Melihat itu bisa menjadi sebuah kesempatan untuknya berpisah dari Jongin, sengaja dia tidak melarang Jongin untuk melanjutkan studinya di negeri paman Sam itu.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo berpisah dari Jongin 2 tahun 3 bulan (nyadar gak? Ini waktu yang TVXQ (Homin) habiskan selama hiatus setelah kejadian yang memisahkan mereka berlima TT sedih ingetnya, because YunJae is My inspiration for all of my FF) menjalani LDR cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk sebuah alasan berpisah dengan Jongin. Namja itu sempat menolak dan beberapa kali membujuk Kyungsoo tapi hasilnya nihil, Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kegigihan Kyungsoo untuk berpisah dengannya.

Meski dia masih menyukai Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. **Sakit**. Itu yang Jongin rasakan begitu pula Kyungsoo. Mereka saling mencintai tapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada mereka.

Setelah Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Jongin dia mengetahui segalanya dari appanya. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya pada appanya, apakah appanya pernah memiliki teman bernama Kim Siwon dan appanya mulai menceritakan segalanya kisah mengenai dirinya, eommanya, dan Siwon.

Terlambat, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Sudah terlambat untuk menjelaskan segalanya pada Jongin, dia sudah berpisah dengan namja tan itu.

Akhir cerita yang begitu memilukan, mereka tak sempat berbicara satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

_Ting tong. . ting tong_

" Sebentar. . siapa yang bertamu jam 9 malam?"

_Klik –intercom tersambung_

" _Nuguya?_"

" _I'm come back . ." _jawab seseorang di luar sana " Omona. ."

_Klik pintu terbuka_

" Eommaaaa. . " Seorang namja berhambur memeluk yeoja paruh baya yang berada tak jauh dari pintu " Jonginnie, umma benar-benar merindukanmu. . hiks TT" Jaejoong meneteskan air mata, pasalnya dia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran putra angkatnya yang mendadak.

" Umma. . _Uljima. ."_

" YA! KIM JONGIN kenapa kau baru pulang huh! Kau sudah lupa dengan keluarga ini hah!" Sehun memaki-maki saudara angkatnya itu, sejak Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika, belum pernah sekalipun dia pulang ke Korea meski liburan sekalipun.

" Kau ini, bukankah aku sudah bilang. Aku akan pulang ketika studiku sudah selesai. _Pabbo!" _

" Sudah. .sudah kalian tidak boleh ribut. Hunnie, Jonginnie baru saja tiba, kau jangan menganggunya." Potong Jaejoong sebelum keributan yang mereka buat menjadi besar.

" Baiklah umma, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. ." jawab Sehun pasrah

" _Kajja _Jonginnie, umma akan memanaskan makan malam untukmu. Umma ingin mendengar semua ceritamu secara langsung tidak lewat telpon seperti biasanya. .ne?" Jaejoong menggandeng lengan Jongin.

Jongin menahan langkah Jaejoong saat wanita itu akan membawanya kedalam " Sebentar umma, aku akan memasukkan barang-barangku kedalam kamar, aku juga ingin mandi umma. .rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. .bolehkan umma?" tanya Jongin

" _Geure geure_, kau benar. . baiklah umma akan menyiapkan makan malammu. . Hunnie, bantu Jongin bawa barang-barangnya ne." Jaejoong memberi titah pada Sehun " Ne umma."

Jongin benar-benar merindukan masakan Jae umma, rasanya yang tidak pernah dia temukan selama tinggal di Amerika. Jaejoong dan Sehun ikut menemani Jongin yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan khusyuk.

Jaejoong menyeduh tehnya, " Jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan segala urusanmu di Amerika nak?" tanya Jaejoong. " fhudah ummha (sudah umma). ." jawabnya, mulutnya penuh makanan, menyusahkannya untuk berbicara. " Jongin telan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Jongin menelan makanannya kasar " Sudah umma, minggu depan wisudaku baru diadakan maka dari itu aku pulang untuk memberi kabar pada kalian semua." Jawab Jongin lancar

" Lantas kau menerima tawaran pekerjaan di perusahaan itu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati " tawaran pekerjaan?" potong Jaejoong " Kenapa umma tidak tahu kau mendapat tawaran pekerjaan Jonginnie?"

" Ah, umma itu hanya tawaran pekerjaan biasa, tenang saja aku tak mengambil tawaran itu umma."

_Geure Wolf naega wolf auuuuu. . . . Saranghaeyo _

" Ah, _changkaman _Jonginnie appa menelpon. . _Yeoboseo chagi?"_

" _. . . ."_

" Iya _yeobo, _kau sungguh tak percaya?

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maksudnya FLASHBACKnya yang END, hehe**

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana chapter 11 part II? Apakah seru?Terlalu pendek?**

**Chapter depan mereka sudah dewasa lhoo xD mereka bakal ketemu gak ya? Kan beda tuh rasanya ketika mereka ketemu pas udah dewasa, apakah chapter depan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kaisoo? Perlukah merubah rate ff ini jadi M? banyak sekali pertanyaan dari author -_-**

**Oke see you next year, wkwk  
becanda yang pasti author baru balik dari Surabaya dan disana gak sempet sama sekali nulis FF.  
Mianhae kalo isi FF nya semakin gaje dan pendek**

**Salam Hug and Kiss**

**-Kisaragi-**

**Mind To Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 12 Comeback and Meet Again

**PERINGATAN!**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG HIL HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.**

**BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA AJA PADAHAL UDAH DI INGETIN, TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! -_-**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Reviews lewat PM**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 12**

Yunho yang mendengar kepulangan putra angkatnya segera mengemasi mejanya dan bersiap pulang. Tugas kepala Rumah Sakit di hari sabtu tidaklah terlalu sibuk, hanya meneliti beberapa dokumen dan menandatangainya.

Yunho keluar dari ruangannya menuju basement rumah sakit, berjalan menuju mobil Audi R88 miliknya. Dalam perjalanannya keluar dari rumah sakit, dia melihat seorang yeoja berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Dalam diam Yunho memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan seksama, dia kenal jelas siapa yeoja yang terlihat panic itu. Namun, tak ingin berlama-lama hanyut dalam pikirannya Yunho segera menginjak gas, melajukan mobil audi hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya, harapan-harapan positif dia panjatkan dalam hatinya.

Yeoja itu segera menghampiri meja resepsionis, "Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya dimana ruang IGD?" tanyanya

"Anda berjalan lurus saja melalui jalan ini nona" Perawat itu menunjuk sebuah jalan "Lalu belok kiri ikuti garis merah." Tambah perawat.

"Baiklah terimakasih." Yeoja itu segera berjalan sesuai petunjuk yang didapatnya dari perawat.

Ketika yeoja itu hampir sampai di depan pintu IGD dia tidak melihat siapapun, dia tetap berjalan memasuki ruangan bertuliskan IGD diatasnya.

Dia berjalan mengintip dari balik tirai, mencari seseorang yang akan ditemuinya. Setelah melewati 4 pasien akhirnya dia sampai pada pasien yang kelima, dia sedikit mengintip kedalam. Melihat orang yang tertidur diatas ranjang adalah orang yang dicarinya dengan segera dia menerobos masuk.

Yeoja itu ingin segera meneriaki orang yang terbaring diatas ranjang, namun dia urungkan karena si pasien sudah memberi isyarat '_jangan mengatakan apapun, diamlah'._

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan memasuki rumahnya, saat dia membuka pintu Jaejoong sudah menyambutnya. Yunho memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi istrinya. "Dimana Jongin, chagy?"

Jaejoong memindahkan tas suaminya pada tangannya "Sedang menonton tv bersama Sehun, _yeobo, kajja _kita temui dia."

Yunho berjalan berdampingan dengan istrinya menuju ruang keluarga. Disana terlihat Jongin duduk bersila diatas sofa dengan semangkuk besar yoghurt ditangannya.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Yunho. Jongin mencari asal suara yang sangat _familiar_ di telinganya "Appa Jung?" Jongin meletakkan mangkuknya di meja dan berlari memeluk Yunho.

Yunho menerima pelukan putra angkatnya itu "Selamat datang kembali jagoan Kim." Ucap Yunho dalam pelukannya. Jongin melayangkan protesnya

"Appa! Aku bukan balita yang harus dipanggil jagoan."

Yunho melepas pelukannya, dia tertawa gembira mendengar perkataan Jongin "Rupanya Kim Jongin sudah dewasa, lama tinggal di New York membuatmu tumbuh dewasa nak."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian appa."

Setelah saling menyapa Yunho ikut bergabung dalam percakapan anak dan istrinya. Mereka semua duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang keluarga. Kopi hangat dan cookies menemani obrolan mereka malam itu.

Jongin menceritakan pengalamannya selama menempuh pendidikan di New York. Jongin sering memberi kabar pada keluarga angkatnya namun cerita yang disampaikan langsung olehnya terdengar lebih mengasyikkan.

**.**

**.**

Jongin selesai membersihkan wajah dan giginya, dia menganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan kaos santai. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menemukan Sehun duduk manis diatas ranjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau inginkan?" tanyanya pada Sehun

Sehun mengerti maksud saudaranya. Dia begitu ingin tahu kronologi kejadiaan yang bertahun-tahun silam terjadi, perpisahan yang terkesan janggal dimata Sehun.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya ketika kau pulang, Kim!" Sehun mengingatkan, Jongin duduk diatas kursi "Tidak sekarang, aku lelah."

"Appa tadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di Rumah Sakit." Ucap Sehun enteng, dia berdiri dari dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Jongin terkejut, "Tunggu!" cegahnya "Bagaimana bisa appa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun yang hendak pergi dari kamar Jongin balik memandang namja itu, "Akan kuceritakan setelah kau melunasi hutangmu." Benar-benar Jung Sehun yang tidak mau kalah.

"_Geurae!_ Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, benarkah hari ini Jongin kembali ke Korea?" Namja yang dipanggil oppa itu menatap yeoja di dsampingnya, dia mengangguk "_Ne_ _chagy, _Jongin sudah sampai dirumahnya. Sehun yang menghubungiku."

"Benarkah _hyung?_ Kenapa Jongin tidak memberiku kabar, dia itu!" ucap namja lain. "Mungkin Jongin ingin memberi kejutan pada kita oppa."

"Ya, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Lagipula, saat dia terpuruk karena Kyungsoo kita tidak bisa membantu apapun."

Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa kandas begitu saja, 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Hubungan yang begitu lama terjalin dan putus begitu saja hanya karena alasan yang sebenarnya terlalu dibuat-buat.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menjalani _LDR _lantas 2 tahun yang dia jalani sebelum putus disebut apa? Bukankah selama 2 tahun itu mereka juga _LDR, _siapapun pasti akan menebak bahwa alasan yang dibuat Kyungsoo terlalu mengada-ada. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang tidak pandai berbohong atau dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya berbohong. Entahlah.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo, Xiu?" tanya Jongdae pada _yeojachingunya._

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, sejak 15 menit yang lalu dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi ponsel _yeoja _itu susah sekali dihubungi. Berkali-kali Xiumin menghubungi Kyungsoo, panggilannya selalu teralihkan pada kotak suara. Xiumin sedikit geram dan khawatir dibuatnya.

"Sudah oppa, aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya tapi panggilannya selalu teralihkan."

Baekhyun ikut membantu dengan menghubungi Luhan, namun hasilnya sama saja mereka tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Saat mereka sedang kebingungan menghubungi Kyungsoo, ponsel Chanyeol berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseo." _suara _yeoja_ menyambut telinga Chanyeol _"Yeoboseo? Nuguseo?"_ balas Chanyeol

"_Oppa! Aku Kyungsoo. Mian, aku tidak bisa ikut kumpul malam ini, appaku masuk rumah sakit. Mianhae, ne?"_

Kyungsoo _yeoja _yang dinantikan kabarnya itu menghubungi Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan atas ketidakhadirannya dalam acara itu. Acara kumpul bersama yang rutin mereka lakukan.

"Appamu masuk rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo-_ah?"_ tanya Chanyeol panic

"_Appa hanya kelelahan. Gwenchana, sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain. Oppa Sudah dulu ne, aku harus menemui perawat. Bye!"_

Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo oppa?"

"Apa dia terluka?"

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja "Dia bilang appanya masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan."

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun, tak ada satu hal pun yang tertinggal dari ceritanya. Benar-benar tak ada satu hal pun dan Jongin menceritakannya dengan sangat detail hingga tidak ada kata ambigu dalam kisahnya.

Sehun mendengarkan setiap detail cerita Jongin, tampaknya terlihat serius dan berpikir. Terkadang dahinya ikut berkerut di ikuti wajah keheranan.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menceritakan bagaimana appa bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" ucap Jongin di akhir dongengnya.

Jongin balik menuntut haknya pada Sehun, sebenarnya dia sudah menghindar untuk membicarakan topic yang pelik ini. Namun, apa daya ketika mendengar nama yeoja itu disebut Jongin tidak dapat untuk mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Dia benar-benar merasa gagal karena tidak dapat mempertahankan Kyungsoo. Dia begitu mencintai gadis itu. Dalam hatinya sudah tercipta sebuah tekad untuk bersama gadis itu dalam suka dan duka. Dalam satu ikatan janji suci.

Rencana yang dibuat Jongin menguap begitu saja di udara. Dia berencana menikahi Kyungsoo setelah lulus dari study dan membawanya tinggal di Amerika bersamanya. Jongin sudah membeli sebuah rumah di Amerika, rumah yang nyaman dan elegan untuk mereka tinggali bersama anak-anaknya nanti. Rumah yang di desain khusus oleh Jongin dengan segala penataannya.

"Tunggu, apa benar itu alasan Kyungsoo memutuskanmu?" Sehun berkata

Cerita Jongin dianggap tidak masuk akal baginya, bukankah mereka saling mencintai dan Sehun tahu betapa Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa untuk menjelaskan segala yang terjadi lebih dalam lagi, dia bahkan sudah mencoba bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Itu terlalu mengada-ada, aku kira kau bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa arti dari kalimat itu. Tidak sanggup menjalani LDR? What the …..? bukankah itu hal yang bisa dikatakan hampir tidak mungkin dijadikan sebagai alasan putusnya kalian?" komentar Sehun panjang lebar

Dia bukannya ingin ikut campur, dia hanya merasa semuanya berjalan begitu aneh. Bagaikan ada banyak rahasia dan kebohongan dibalik itu semua. Jongin belum mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak dari seorang Do. Ya, Do yang telah merebut perusahaan appa Jongin.

Sehun berpikir sejenak mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal, suatu hal yang mungkin luput dari perhatiaannya, sesuatu yang dapat membawanya pada kejelasan masalah yang pelik ini. Pelik bagi sahabat dan saudara tirinya.

"Hun-ah, aku bukannya menutup mata, telinga, dan hatiku. Aku tahu alasan Kyungsoo memutuskanku terkesan dibuat-buat dan mengada-ada. Aku sudah mencoba memintanya unuk menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya, tapi kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Sehun Nampak begitu penasaran, "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Jongin menghirup nafas panjang, rasanya berat mengorak luka lama yang telah tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya yang entah itu merupakan bagian terdalam dari ruang hatinya.

"Dia hanya berkata, tak ada alasan lain dia hanya merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjalani hubungan seperti itu lebih lama lagi, ketika dia membutuhkanku disisinya aku berada jauh darinya, ketika dia ingin mendengar suaraku secara langsung suaraku bagai ilusi baginya, ketika dia ingin menyentuhku dia hanya dapat menyentuhku lewat sebuah foto, ketika dia ingin memelukku dia hanya dapat memeluk bayanganku. Lantas bagaimana aku harus mengelak? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku tidak bisa selalu berada disisinya, aku tidak bisa bercanda dan menghiburnya setiap saat dia inginkan, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhku bahkan aku tak bisa merangkulnya dalam pelukanku." Jongin benar-benar menumpahkan segala kekalutan hati yang dia simpan terlalu lama.

Dia benar-benar menahan segala kegalauan hatinya. Dia masih mampu untuk berpikir jernih. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ke negaranya. Ya negaranya, dimana seorang Do Kyungsoo tinggal dan hidup disana.

Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin, mencoba menenangkan namja tan yang sedang teringat kembali pada luka lamanya. Luka yang sudah dikubur selama 2 tahun ini.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah disini sekarang. Kau ingin menanyakan langsung pada Kyungsoo? Bertemu dengannya dan membicarakannya?"

Sehun memberikan gagasan, entah gagasan itu diberikan disaat yang tepat atau tidak. Ya gagasan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia merasa bersalah melihat Jongin tak memberikan respon apapun.

Jongin diam terpaku ditempatnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, dia tidak dapat berpikir sekarang. Dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Percuma. Begitu pikir Jongin, kejadian itu sudah berlalu 2 tahun yang lalu dan mungkin saja saat ini Kyungsoo sudah memiliki namja lain disisinya.

Melihat Jongin tak memberikan respon Sehun segera berpikir untuk mengganti topik. Dia memilih sebuah kata yang mungkin akan memperburuk suasana hati Jongin.

"Kau tadi bertanya bagaimana appa bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Appa hanya melihat Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku sudah menghubungi perawat yang ku kenal di rumah sakit, dia mengatakan bahwa ayah Kyungsoo dirawat dirumah sakit."

Jongin sedikit terkejut. "Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan appanya."

Sehun mengangguk, dia ingin menceritakan segala perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin begitu tapi sejak kalian putus, dia tinggal berpisah dengan appanya. Ya sudah aku kembali ke kamarku, kau istirahatlah."

Sehun beranjak dari kamar Jongin, ketika dia sudah diluar pintu kamar Jongin dia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiaannya. Ya dia harus mencari tahu kejelasan dari hal itu.

Jongin masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, segalanya makin membuat kepalanya pening.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Yunho, Jaejoong, Sehun sudah kembali ke Korea setelah menghadiri perayaan kululusan Jongin. Mereka bertiga kembali ke Korea tanpa namja tan itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut bangga meski mereka bukan orang tua kandung Jongin.

"Seharusnya Jongin ikut bersama kita kembali ke Korea. Dasar penggila kerja." Sehun kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia merasa jengkel pada Jongin, tidak bisa kembali ke Korea karena alasan pekerjaan 'Cih!' menyebalkan sekali dia, disamping itu dia tidak ijinkan menginap di rumahnya barang satu atau dua hari lebih lama. 'Dasar temsek!' serapah Sehun dalam hati

"Hun, bukankah Jongin harus mengurus perusahaannya? Dia benar-benar mirip seperti appanya, ku kira saat dia mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika dia akan memperdalam ilmu dancenya tapi sebaliknya, dia lebih memilih jurusan management bisnis." Jaejoong berkata

"Tetap saja umma, setidaknya dia mengijinkanku untuk tinggal disana satu atau dua hari lebih lama." Ucap Sehun

Kesal. Itu yang Sehun rasakan, pasalnya dia ingin menikmati casino di Las Vegas yang terkenal dengan gadis-gadis cantiknya. Oh tunggu, apa yang terjadi padanya dan Luhan?

Luhan? Gadis blasteran China Korea itu masih menjadi kekasih satu-satunya Jung Sehun. Dia mengunjungi ingin menunjungi casino atau night club di Las Vegas atau Amerika bukan untuk mengincar para gadisnya. Dia hanya ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya menikmati segelas wine di sebuah night club Negara orang, tentu akan beda sensasinya. Pikiran anak muda.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian pasti akan bertemu dengan Jongin lagi dalam waktu dekat." Akhirnya sang raja angkat bicara, setelah diam mendengarkan istri dan anaknya berceloteh.

"Jongin? Dia akan kembali ke Korea? Apakah dia akan tinggal disini appa?"

Yunho tampak tenang dengan wibawa yang begitu terjaga, dia berdehem kecil sebelum menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui tentang rencana Jongin.

"Ya, dia akan kembali dan mengurus cabang baru perusahaannya disini, di Korea, di tanah kelahirannya."

Sehun terbatuk, dia hampir menyemburkan kembali makanannya. Appanya tadi bilang 'mengurus cabang perusahaannya' Sehun mencoba berpikir 'perusahaannya' maksud appanya.

"Maksud appa perusahaan Jongin? Milik Jongin?" pertanyaan Sehun menuntut, dia perlu jawaban. Kaget, tak percaya, khayalan, semuanya bagai mimpi. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar kabar Jongin akan merintis perusahaan, tapi sekarang bukannya kabar akan merintis yang di dengar Sehun malahan kabar Jongin sudah memiliki sebuah perusahaan di Amerikadan apa tadi? Anak cabang? Oh God. Apa yang dilakukan namja itu selama 4 tahun ini di Amerika.

"Ya, dia sudah merintis bisnisnya sejak 3,5 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung dia bertemu rekan dan teman bisnis yang luar biasa. Dia benar-benar menuruni bakat dan keberuntungan Siwon, dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 tahun itu bisnisnya sudah berkembang cukup pesat." Yunho menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Oh God. Apa saja yang dia lakukan di Amerika, benar-benar dia itu. Lantas kenapa umma tidak terkejut?" Sehun memperhatikan wajah ummanya yang sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan apa yang disampainkan appanya. Oh dia tahu "Appa dan umma sudah tahu sejak lama dan hanya aku yang baru tahu sekarang?"

"Jongin yang meminta umma dan appa tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk kau, Hun."

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan makanmu. Kau bisa langsung menanyainya ketika dia pulang. Kemungkinan besok dia sudah berada di rumah."

"Dia mengambil penerbangan pagi?" tanya Sehun antusias "Dia naik jet pribadinya Hun."

Oh God. Apalagi ini, dalam sekali waktu Sehun mendengar kabar mencengangkan mengenai saudara tirinya. Saudaranya itu mendadak menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan kaya raya. Pantas saja namja tan itu jarang sekali pulang, ralat tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya bukan rumah keluarga angkatnya, mungkin itu lebih tepat. Jongin berhutang banyak penjelasan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sampai dengan cepat di tanah kelahirannya, dia merasakan lelah dan kantuk yang luar biasa. Dengan cepat Jongin menekan beberapa digit kode apartemennya, dia ingin segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Sejak acara perayaan kelulusannya selesai, dia langsung di sajikan dengan beberapa dokumen dan pertemuan penting dengan kliennya. Dia tidak sempat untuk sekedar mandi dan duduk santai. Jadwalnya kemarin sangat padat, belum lagi beberapa dokumen harus dia teliti sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea.

Jongin melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya, apartemennya cukup nyaman, luas dan bersih. Tidak banyak perabotan di dalam apartemennya, dia tidak suka banyak parabotan atau ornament-ornamen tidak penting dalam rumahnya. Toh, dia tinggal sendiri ornament-ornamen itu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Lagipula dia juga malas jika harus membersihkan ornament-ornamen kecil sendirian.

Apartemennya kedap suara, jadi dia tidak akan mendengar suara-suara aneh atau pertengakaran pasangan suami istri yang mungkin tinggal disebelah apartemennya.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa mendengar ponselnya berdering '_Sehun' _nama dilayar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

'_YA! Kim Jongin kau pulang ke Korea tidak menemuiku appa dan umma hah? Dimana kau saat ini.'_ Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya, merasa penging mulai merambati telinganya.

"Diamlah Jung, aku sedang lelah. Aku sudah mengatakan pada appa, nanti malam aku akan makan malam dirumah."

'_Dimana kau sekarang? Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku' _Jongin menyeruput _iced_ kopinya, dia membuka pintu geser menuju balkonnya dia berjalan keluar.

"Aku di apartemen, iya aku tahu. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Jangan khawatir."

'_Hah~ baiklah. Kau sudah makan? Istirahatlah, jaga dirimu baik-baik.'_

Sehun selalu cerewet padanya, mungkin karena dia dokter. "Tentu saja. Bye." Jongin menutup telponnya, dia menikmati kopinya lagi dan memandang pemandangan Kota Seoul yang sibuk di siang hari. Dari balkonnya Jongin dapat melihat kantor cabang perusahaannya yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya _K'Logg Korea._

Udara Seoul disiang hari terasa hangat, musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir. Jongin akan melangkah masuk namun langkahnya saat satu kakinya sudah menginjak lantai dalam rumahnya. Dia melihat seorang keluar menuju balkon, ya seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Jongin dia malah melangkah masuk dan menarik gordennya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari balkon.

Kyungsoo.

Dia yakin gadis yang keluar berjalan menuju balkon itu Kyungsoo. Dia tinggal bersebelahan dengan gadis yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya dalam mimpi. Gadis yang dirindukannya setiap malam. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya kesepian. Gadis yang membuat hatinya kering karena haus akan cintanya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo begitu menikmati siang harinya, setelah lelah membersihkan apartemennya. Dia menikmati setiap angin yang berhembus menyentuh wajahnya. Iced lemon tea di tangannya ikut menyegarkan siang hari di balkon apartemennya yang penuh angin.

"Haah~ menyegarkan sekali." Kyungsoo menutup matanya masih menikmati hembusan angin.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dia mendengar suara seperti kain yang diterpa angin.

"Oh, suara apa itu?" Kyungsoo melirik ke balkon apartemen disebelahnya. Apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati balkon apartemen tetangganya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, seingatnya apatermen disebelahnya itu kosong.

"_Chogiyo~" _teriak Kyungsoo, dia berteriak sekali lagi tapi hasilnya nihil. "Ah sudahlah, mungkin penghuninya sengaja membuatny terbuka."

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan tetangga apartemennya itu, tanpa tahu namja yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam sedang bingung bagaimana dia harus menghadapi situasi itu. Untung saja Kyungsoo langsung mengacuhkan kejadiaan itu. Jika tidak, Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**.**

**.**

**ICBI**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk ke kantor, dia punya meeting penting dengan beberapa perusahaan. Appanya memang sudah mempercayakan perusahaannya kepada Kyungsoo, berat rasanya harus menjalankan perusahaan itu. Mungkin itu hukuman baginya, karena dosa appanya.

Kyungsoo begitu tergesa-gesa, dia terlambat bangun pagi ini. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju basement apartemennya. Disana terlihat seorang namja sedang memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat melaju menuju kantornya, dia sudah sangat terlambat. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang terlambat ke kantor.

"Selamat pagi _sajjangnim_." Sapa sekretaris pribadinya, Luna.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar sapaan Luna, "Selamat pagi, Luna siapkan segala keperluanku. Ku tunggu di ruangku 5 menit lagi.

Luna mengangguk "Ne _sajjangnim, _saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan anda dimeja. Anda dapat menunggu saya selagi menikmati sarapan anda."

Luna adalah gadis berparas cantik dan sikapnya juga sopan, dia sekretaris yang dapat di andalkan. Luna selalu menyiapkan sarapan Kyungsoo, itulah bentuk perhatiaan yang Kyungsoo suka.

Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika Luna mengetuk pintu. "Masuk"

Luna berdiri dan membacakan agenda Kyungsoo dengan seksama.  
"Sepertinya anda harus melewati makan malam dengan pemilik perusahaan itu _sajjangnim."_

"A-apa? Kau tahu bukan, aku paling tidak suka makan malam berdua bersama dengan rekan bisnisku." Kyungsoo sedikit sebal, makan malam berdua itu terlalu pribadi baginya. Dia tidak suka meetingnya di balut dalam ke tidakformalan. Seharusnya meeting itu dilakukan di pagi, siang, atau sore hari di temani sekretaris pribadi dari kedua belah pihak.

Luna mengerti perasaan presidennya, "Maaf _sajjangnim, _anda jangan salah paham. Ini bukan makan malam berdua, saya akan ikut dengan anda."

Kyungsoo menatap Luna, "Jadi ini bukan makan malam berdua dengan pemilik perusahaan itu?"

Luna terkekeh geli, "Anda kira anda akan pergi kencan dengan pemuda itu _sajjangnim?"_

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Pemuda? Apa maksudmu dengan pemuda?"

Lagi-lagi Luna tersenyum geli "Ya _sajjangnim, _hari ini anda akan meeting dengan beberapa pemuda bukan _ahjusshi-ahjusshi _tua yang tidak menarik." Luna tersenyum penuh arti

"Oh God. Apalagi ini, kenapa banyak sekali pemuda yang harus kutemui. Aku malas melakukan negoisasi dengan para namja-namja muda itu, mereka terkadang arogan dan tak mau kalah."

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya "Setidaknya anda bisa menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu diantara mereka." Kyungsoo menatap Luna tajam dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di sebuah meja bersama dengan Luna sekretarisnya. Dia meneguk minumannya.

"Apakah mereka datang terlambat, rekan yang tidak disiplin." Cibir Kyungsoo

Luna mencoba menenangkan direkturnya itu "Tenanglah _sajjangnim,_ negosiasi ini sangat penting. Anda tahu bukan, kita yang membutuhkan. . ." belum sempat Luna menyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang pria datang menyapa mereka

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya. Perkenalkan saya sekretaris pribadi direktur, Park Jinki." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo dan Luna ikut memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk.

Lelaki itu menjelaskan keterlambatannya, di samping itu dia menjelaskan keberadaan direkturnya.

"Direktur kami akan menyusul lima menit lagi. Selagi kita menunggu saya akan menjelaskan rincian awalnya pada anda."

Tak lama setelahnya seorang namja berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo.

Mengenakan Setelan jas berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan wibawa dan kegagahannya. Sepatunya yang mengkilap tanpa debu memberikan kesan ekslusif padanya.

"Oh, itu direktur kami." Seru pria bernama Park Jinki

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu dan yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria dari masa lalunya yang datang secara tiba-tiba.  
Kim Jongin? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tidak mungkin, tidak. Bukan!

Jongin berjalan semakin mendekat, dia tampak begitu tenang dan berwibawa.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya, saya memiliki sedikit masalah yang harus saya tangani terlelbih dahulu." Jongin menunduk

"Ah. .Ne. ." Kyungsoo tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia merasakan gemuruh di dadanya di ikuti rasa pening di kepalanya. Kejutan apa lagi Tuhan.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Jongin, direktur _K'Logg Corp_. Maaf, apakah anda baik-baik saja Nona Do?" tanya Jongin padannya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin pucat.  
"Ah. .Ne, saya baik-baik saja. Permisi saya ingin ke toilet sebentar." Kyungsoo merasakan kepala semakin pening, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba badannya lemas dan jatuh begitu saja. Untung saja Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sehingga dia bisa menangkap Kyungsoo dengan cepat.  
"_Sajjangnim, sajjangnim.. _. Oh bagaimana ini dia pingsan Tuan Kim." Luna panik melihat direkturnya tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Siapkan mobilku. Segera." Jongin memerintah sekretarisnya.

Kyungsoo masih tertidur di salah satu kamar kerumah sakit, wajahnya pucat pasi. Jongin menjaga Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Tuan Kim, biarkan saya saja yang menjaga Nona Do. Terimakasih sudah membantu saya." Ujar Luna.  
Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa Luna-_shi, _dia dulu teman satu sekolahku dan aku mengenal keluarganya. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Luna tidak berani menolak apalagi setelah tahu bahwa direktur _K'Logg _itu mengenal dengan baik direktur dan keluarganya.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim, saya pamit. Permisi."

Jongin mengangguk dan menoleh menghadap Luna "Anda akan diantar pulang oleh sekretarisku, aku sudah mengatakan padanya. Terimakasih Luna-_shi."_

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot tuan, saya baik-baik saja. Saya bisa pulang sendiri . .saya. ."

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasihku." Jongin memotong kalmia Luna dan dia menampakkan wajah tidak ingin dibantah.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dia begitu merindukan yeoja dihadapannya ini. Yeoja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sayang." Jongin ingin menangis, dia begitu sedih.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Jongin ketika dia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia kembali menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan angkuh mungkin jika di ukur, sikapnya itu menjadi lebih parah setelah kehilangan Kyungsoo. Jika dulu ketika dia kehilangannya ayahnya ada ibunya dan ketika ibunya pergi ada Kyungsoo, tapi ketika Kyungsoo pergi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menenangkannya.

Jongin mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo, mengantarkan kerinduannya yang mendalam pada gadis pemilik _doe eyes _itu.

Kyungsoo sudah terbangun sejak Jongin bertanya padanya kenapa dia meninggalkannya. Dia pura-pura tertidur, dia tidak akan sanggup menatap mata kekasihnya itu atau lebih tepatnya mantan.

Jongin melepas ciumannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Dia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur –mungkin. Kyungsoo masih tetap cantik dimata Jongin, kulitnya masih seputih susu, mata _doe _nya akan terlihat ketika terbuka, hidungnya, dan bibir hati yang berwarna secerah buah berry, merekah dan manis.

Tanpa sadar Jongin hanya terfokus pada bibir hati Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya diatas bbibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin bangkit dari duduk, dengan setengah menunduk dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan udara panas yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, dia sempat mendengar kursi bergeser. Mungkin Jongin beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, lembut dan kenyal.

'_Omo, apa ini? Dia..'_

Awalnya Jongin hanya ingin memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Kyungsoo tapi kerinduaan yang mendalam mengusainya dan membawa untuk semakin menyatakan kerinduaannya melalui caranya sendiri.

"Eungghh. ." Kyungsoo mengeluh, sontak Jongin membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan _doe eyes _Kyungsoo.

_Sial!_

Dia kepergok sedang mencuri ciuman dari gadis yang sedang tertidur. Pengecut.

"Kyung . ." sapa Jongin, dia kembali duduk.

"Dimana aku?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Kau dirumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan saat kita akan melakukan meeting."

Ah, benar meeting. Kyungsoo kembali teringat bahwa Jongin adalah seorang direktur _K'Logg Corp. _Dia ingin bertanya pada Jongin bagaiman bisa dia menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal di Amerika tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tidak! Tidak dia harus mencobanya.

"Kau. ." Jongin menoleh "Iya Kyung. ."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi direktur diperusahaan itu?" ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin terlihat tenang "Itu perusahaanku wajar jika aku direktur perusahaan itu."

Oh, tidak bukan itu maksud Kyungsoo. Dia ingin cerita yang sejelas-jelasnya bagaimana Jongin bisa mendirikan sebuah perusahaan di Negara orang.

"Jika kau tidak mau cerita. Lupakan! Lantas kenapa kau ada disini? Kemana Luna?" ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo "Kau lucu, sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku sayang, aku bukan kekasihmu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah, aku menyuruh sekretarismu itu pulang agar aku bisa menjagamu. Puas sayang?" Jongin tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu menjagaku karena aku baik-baik saja dan jangan memanggilku sayang sudah kukatakan aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Tenanglah Kyung, apa salahnya aku menjaga mantan kekasihku. Toh, kita putus baik-baik. Ah mengenai putus boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu sekarang? Karena aku tidak yakin kau mau menemuiku setelah kejadiaan ini."

"Tidak kau tidak boleh bertanya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat

Jongin tertawa "Kau lucu Kyung, tentu saja aku boleh bertanya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Okay aku langsung saja. Apa kau tahu masalah appamu dan appaku di masa lalu?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terimakasih ^^**

**Sign**

**Kisaragi**


End file.
